Historias
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Una versión un poco diferente de Gundam Wing universo alterno . Cinco Chicos y un futuro que formar, algunos podrán encontrar su camino con cierta facilidad, pero otros... historia completa arriba
1. Heero Yuy

Historias Heero Yuy  
  
Esa tarde pletórica de sol había nacido en los Laboratorios de Z & W un hermoso bebé, con la tecnología más reciente sus genes habían sido alterados de tal modo que al crecer se convirtiera en el humano perfecto, de inteligencia superior, fuerte, astuto y sobre todo, sin los sentimentalismos que caracterizaban a sus pares, sería capaz de tomar una decisión con sangre fría, no le importaría ni su propia vida con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Pero la última fase de su creación estaba compuesta por unos químicos especiales que harían que su cuerpo se regenerase una y otra vez, que las heridas que algunos les costaría la vida para él no significarían absolutamente nada y las enfermedades mortales tampoco le afectarían. Estaba programado para no morir a no ser que así lo decidiera el mismo, pero también le habían programado para tener un incorrompible espíritu de supervivencia.  
- Es un bebé hermoso - dijo una de las enfermeras encargadas - según los datos de su ficha clínica tendrá unos hermosos ojos azules y el cabello castaño, será un chico muy guapo ¿no le parece, doctora?  
El pequeño abrió sus ojos todavía grises y trató de enfocar la mirada en las mujeres que hablaban a su alrededor, pero lo veía todo borroso, así que con una de sus manitas intentó atrapar algo que se movía frente a él.  
- Lindo - dijo la doctora divertida al ver como atrapaba el estetoscopio con que lo examinaba - eres un chico listo - le acarició la barriga pero el bebé la miró enojado - ah, no te gustan las cosquillas ¿verdad?  
- Es muy inteligente - dijo la enfermera divertida - ¿Cómo lo llamarán?  
- No lo sé, los científicos no han querido decir nada, de seguro lo dejan sin nombre para así no inscribirlo, después de todo, pretenden convertirlo en un arma de guerra junto con aquellos robots que están construyendo en secreto.  
- Pobre bebé - murmuró y la doctora asintió en silencio.  
  
El pequeño Niño creció sin problemas, cuanto le era enseñado él lo absorbía como esponja, ya fueran destrezas o teoría, las técnicas eran su fuerte, podía poner en jaque cualquier sistema computacional y poner de cabeza a sus dueños, y lo ponían ahora a aprender a manipular todo tipo de armas. Aquello tenía alarmadas a todas las mujeres que trabajaban en la casa y el laboratorio, les daba miedo ver llegar al pequeño con un agujero en el pecho, sin embargo, el pequeño a sus seis años no había cometido ningún error y había probado con mucha precisión su pistola apuntando una lata de bebida y abriéndola medio a medio.  
Pero el chico si llegó embarrado entero, los animales no se le daban con facilidad, la equitación era parte de su entrenamiento, en especial porque el chico estaba siendo preparado para ser gobernador de las colonias y debía tener todas las destrezas de un príncipe, por lo mismo recibía aquella educación refinada.  
- Tal vez el chico no sufra heridas - dijo una de las empleadas - pero la ropa no le dura nada.  
- El maestro dijo que no importaba la ropa - replicó él muy serio - debo ser siempre el mejor en todo.  
- ¿No le dan ganas de jugar como todos los niños?  
- Yo no soy un niño como todos - le replicó con frialdad.  
- Ya lo sé, mi Niño, pero debería reírse un poco, le haría bien lucir una sonrisa.  
- Yo no debo sonreír - replicó tranquilo - las emociones no son mi fuerte.  
- Pues debería intentarlo, son algo bonito.  
- Soy un arma, no un ser humano - le recordó y entró en el baño - debe recordarlo y no tratarme así.  
Abrió las llaves, a cualquiera le llamaría la atención que un niño de su edad fuese capaz de bañarse solo, él siempre se encargaba de su propio aseo personal, se miraba atentamente la dentadura y si creía que debía repasarlos, lo hacia, él sería un líder de las colonias y si de algo estaba seguro, era que su apariencia iba a ser importante ¿quién seguiría a un líder desarreglado? Lo único malo era que tenía esos mechones desordenados que no conseguía domar ni con un kilo de gel, había pensado en cortárselo, pero primero había hecho una simulación en su portátil y se vio tan horrible que se desanimó.  
- ¡Niño! - lo llamaron desde fuera de su habitación - ¡es hora de tu clase de esgrima!  
- ¡Voy! - respondió y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.  
Las clases más fáciles para él eran esas de los deportes, pero le gustaba más jugar al ajedrez, ese era un juego lúdico que lo hacia sentirse bien, ganarle a los cerebros más complicados era una delicia para él y se sentía feliz, aunque estuviera prohibido para él expresar alegría o cualquiera otra emoción.  
- Muy bien - le dijo su maestro al pararse frente a él - espero que estés dispuesto a practicar lo que aprendimos ayer.  
El pequeño asintió en silencio y el hombre apretó los labios, nunca conseguía hacerlo perder la paciencia y eso lo sacaba de quicio y lo peor era que, pese a que forzaba al muchacho a entregar lo mejor de sí, no conseguía hacerlo perder la frialdad o quejarse del abuso, no parecía cansarse.  
Se puso en posición de ataque con la mano en su espalda y alzó su espada, algo más grande que él, saludando a su maestro y se iniciaron las largas horas de entrenamiento.  
  
Pasaron varios días y los maestros consideraron que ya era tiempo de probar las habilidades del pequeño "engendro", como lo llamaban despectivamente ellos, quedando a cargo de uno de sus entrenadores, el experto en armamento Odin Low. Con él iría a una de las colonias y se presentaría en la base principal al doctor G luego de destruir una base militar en la misma, allí sería entrenado en la guerra aunque seguiría recibiendo la educación de un príncipe.  
El niño ahora había adoptado el nombre de Odin Low Jr, y el hombre lo había subido al trasbordador como su hijo, era la única manera de viajar desde una colonia a otra, después de todo, no tenía familia ni nombre propio.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Hijo?  
- Nada, simplemente miraba la inmensidad del espacio - dijo volviendo la mirada desde la ventanilla - quisiera conocer mis obligaciones de ahora en adelante, no creo que sea fácil como ha sido hasta ahora.  
- A veces pienso que eres un adulto en un cuerpo de niño - le respondió el hombre - y es algo que no me agrada, los científicos no debieron haber hecho aquella maldad tan grande contigo.  
- No entiendo - dijo mostrándose por primera vez intrigado en su presencia.  
- Bueno, ellos te alteraron genéticamente y te han obligado a aprender muchas cosas en estos últimos dos años, cosas que un niño de tu edad no debería saber, incluida la sexualidad, deberías estar en tu casa, disfrutando de tus padres, de tu infancia, jugando con otros niños y no atacando una base militar.  
- Esas son mis órdenes.  
- Algún día te verás enfrentado a tus emociones y no podrás controlarlas, no es posible aprender acerca de ellas sin sentirlas.  
- Las emociones estorban - replicó y no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje.  
  
Dos años más tarde fue enviado a una misión especial como hijo adoptivo de un embajador, aquel hombre era un infiltrado dentro de la Organización de la Alianza de la Tierra Unida y lo llevaría a conocer una base especial en otra de las colonias. Según los datos que manejaba, allí se construía otro robot, pero el guerrero que estaba siendo entrenado para él era un chico normal, recibía su mismo entrenamiento, pero no permanecía en la base, en cambio él jamás salía de la base sin una misión específica. El trasbordador aterrizó tranquilamente en L2, el embajador y su supuesto hijo fueron recibidos formalmente por el líder de aquella colonia, al que le llamó mucho a atención la manera en que se comportaba el niño, que ahora se hacía llamar sólo Jr, en especial por la mirada fría e intimidante que le lanzaba a su hijo, un chico algo mayor que él.  
- Jr, como usted comprenderá, se ha criado entre adultos y diplomáticos - dijo el embajador de L1 al ver como lo miraba - y se comporta como tal ya que siempre se la ha tratado como si fuera un adulto.  
- Entiendo - dijo sin comprender realmente la mirada dura y fría de ese niño que cuando mucho debía tener ocho años - ¿Quieres ir a jugar?  
- No, Gracias, señor, tengo que estudiar - le respondió.  
- ¿Ve? Es un chico terriblemente responsable - le dijo poniendo la mano en su cabeza - las obligaciones primero, la diversión después.  
- ¿Qué edad tienes?  
- Ocho años, señor.  
- Pero debe haber algún juego que te agrade ¿verdad?  
- Sólo el ajedrez.  
- El chico es un genio, le ha ganado dos veces al campeón de nuestra colonia - se sonrió orgulloso, y como no estarlo si al fin y al cabo era como si en verdad fuera su hijo - espero poder conseguir que alguien más de esa categoría acepte jugar con él, sería fantástico para él tener un rival fuerte que le enseñe más.  
- Pero es muy joven.  
- Eso no le quita nada, ya lo verás en acción tú mismo.  
Jr siguió a los hombres hasta el vehículo que los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel tomando nota mental de los datos de los guardias de aquella colonia, casi todos estaban uniformados de color negro o azul oscuro y pantalones blancos, se notaba de más que no serían grandes rivales para él.  
Después de comer con el líder de la colonia, se dedicó a estudiar los planos de la colonia, le gustaba conocer a la perfección todos los recovecos de las ciudades y colonias que visitaba, sabía que, cuando tuviera una misión como la primera que le habían asignado junto con Odin Low, que seguía desaparecido desde entonces, tendría que conocer todas las rutas de escape posibles.  
- Es hora de visitar la base secreta en L2 - le dijo el embajador al oído sin sorprenderse por no haber sobresaltado al niño, cualquier otro se habría asustado, pero él tenía un excelente oído y podía detectar a cualquiera que se acercara a él aún antes que aquel se diera por presentarse a su lado.  
- Aquí también hay un laboratorio ¿verdad?  
- Me dijeron que el piloto que entrenaba aquí es muy distinto de ti - le dijo - incluso creo que es un niño común y corriente.  
- El Doctor me dijo que debía investigarlo para mejorar mis capacidades porque si lo habían elegido a él como piloto era porque alguna habilidad especial tenía.  
- Debe ser - aceptó - pero, al contrario de ti, él lleva una vida normal.  
- Él es humano, yo no - le contestó cerrando su portátil saliendo de la habitación que le habían asignado - aquella está en el lugar borrado ¿verdad?  
- Sí, no muchos conocen de ella - lo llevó al estacionamiento y le abrió la puerta del auto - algún día las colonias volverán a unir y serás su líder, no uno de los Barton como pretende la organización.  
- Yo fui creado para eso - le recordó.  
- No sé qué es lo que planea esa fundación, pero nada bueno ha de ser si la dirige ese Dekim Barton y propone a su hijo menor como uno de los pilotos.  
- Nunca he sabido gran cosa de nuestra organización.  
- Y eres quién más debería saber, después de todo tú serás su líder - dijo saliendo del estacionamiento y mezclándose con el tránsito de la cuidad - la organización nació poco después de la muerte del Líder de las Colonias, Heero Yuy, que se dice fue asesinado por la gente de la Alianza de la esfera terrestre. La idea era vengarlo y vengar a las colonias por todos los años de "esclavitud" y sometimiento en la que nos han mantenido, sin embargo, la organización está esperando en gran momento para arremeter contra ellos y es por eso que está creando cinco guerreros especiales por separado y entrenando duramente a sus pilotos, pero, desgraciadamente, esto toma mucho tiempo, lo que hace que los que no queremos que los Barton se adueñen de la Tierra y de las colonias preparemos a alguien más, ese eres tú, sin embargo, la fundación sabe de tu existencia y obligó a los científicos que prepararan a su hijo como uno de los pilotos, pero también nosotros tenemos a alguien más para reemplazar a Trowa Barton cuando sea el momento.  
- ¿Eso no sería una rebelión?  
- Ellos son los rebeldes al oponerse a aquel que ha sido creado para ser el líder de las colonias y llevarlas a la libertad, es por eso que hoy estamos aquí, queremos que los encargados te conozcan y te entrenen en lo mejor de lo mejor.  
Jr asintió y se dedicó a verificar el paisaje a su alrededor reconociendo las calles por si en algún momento necesitaba ubicarse para buscar una determinada ubicación en la colonia.  
  
La base dos, como era conocida, estaba tan oculta como la primera.  
Entraron por un montón de túneles semi ocultos y llegaron a la parte más baja de la colonia donde encontraron a un montón de ingenieros dirigidos por un hombre muy feo, según Jr, al que llamaban profesor J. Más allá jugaban varios niños a las escondidas, pero el niño no les prestó mayor atención.  
- Hola, embajador - le dijo el profesor a cargo - supongo que vienes a ver los adelantos en nuestro robot ¿verdad?  
- En realidad, me enviaron a que él conociera las instalaciones desde dónde será enviado el Deathscythe - le respondió poniendo la mano en la cabeza del pequeño - y para que lo conozcan, él será el próximo Heero Yuy, sólo que a él no podrán asesinarlo.  
- Así que G consiguió al piloto perfecto, pero mi piloto será el mejor.  
- Lo dudo mucho, profesor - le respondió el niño señalando a los otros que corrían por la base - yo fui programado para ser una arma y mi Gundam será mi complemento perfecto.  
- ¿Programado? - repitió uno de los ingenieros - ni que fueras un robot.  
- No lo soy, pero tampoco soy humano - respondió con frialdad - ¿Me podrían mostrar las instalaciones y presentarme al futuro piloto?  
- Claro - el profesor se volvió hacia los chicos que jugaban y lo llamó - ¡Dúo!  
El aludido era un pequeño de su misma edad de largos cabellos castaños sujetados en una trenza en su espalda y de unos hermosos y expresivos ojos color violeta que llegó corriendo a su llamado.  
- Profesor - se presentó y sonrió a los visitantes - hola - saludó y le tendió la mano al otro niño - ¿qué pasa?  
- Buenas tardes - dijo él haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza identificándolo como su igual.  
- Jr es de origen japonés, ellos saludan así.  
- Mucho gusto, yo soy Dúo Maxwell - le sonrió.  
- ¿Eres el piloto de ese guerrero? - le preguntó con frialdad mirándolo directamente a los ojos y lo hizo temblar - ¿Has probado su cabina?  
- N... no - dijo un poco asustado - dicen que soy muy pequeño para usar un arma así - explicó preocupado por la manera en que lo miraba.  
- ¿Tú te consideras así?  
- No entiendo.  
- Que si tú consideras que eres muy pequeño para manejar un arma así.  
- Claro que no.  
- Yo ya he probado la cabina de Wing Zero hace un año y con mis datos se trabaja - se volvió y lo miró despreciativo - yo manejo todo tipo de armas desde los cuatro años y recibo educación personalizada.  
- Yo voy a la escuela con los otros niños - le dijo sonriendo una vez más - ¿quieres conocer a mis amigos?  
- No, gracias.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- No tengo tiempo para perderlo.  
- Mis amigos no son una pérdida de tiempo - le reclamó.  
- Tal vez - le dijo condescendiente - sin embargo, mi tiempo es muy valioso.  
- Jr - le dijo el embajador - ¿te quieres quedar aquí por un rato?  
- ¿Pasa algo malo?  
- Informan que acaban de llegar dos oficiales de la Alianza y el líder de esta colonia acaba de decirles que yo estoy aquí, pero no les contó de ti y no queremos que ellos sepan de ti hasta que sea demasiado tarde para ellos.  
- Está bien.  
- Quédate a jugar con Dúo - le dijo y se marchó.  
- Yo no juego - dijo muy serio - y menos con quienes no son mejores que yo.  
- Eres un engreído.  
- ¿Crees que jugando con ustedes seré mejor que antes? - le replicó con frialdad cruzándose de brazos.  
Dúo lo miró enojado, aquel niño era enfermante, un mirador en menos, prepotente y engreído, y lo peor de todo era muy bonito y le gustaba a montones.  
- Ven a jugar con nosotros - le ordenó y lo tomó del brazo pero él no se movió.  
- Me niego, yo no fui programado para comportarme como un niño cualquiera.  
- Pues igual vendrás conmigo, tú padre te lo dijo.  
- Él no es mi padre - replicó fastidiado - es sólo una pantalla.  
- Entonces, eres huérfano, como yo.  
- Mejor miro el trabajo de los ingenieros - se soltó y se alejó sin volver a mirar al trenzado.  
Los ingenieros como el profesor se dedicaron a enseñarle a Jr acerca del funcionamiento de las máquinas que allí había y se despreocuparon del resto de los niños, era mucho más interesante de conocer aquel soldado perfecto que los juegos y travesuras que pudieran hacer ese grupo de pequeños rufianes.  
  
Unos meses más tarde el embajador de L1 fue asesinado por desconocidos en L4, allí la familia Winner lo acogió dado que el padre de la familia era el dueño de las grandes empresas abastecedoras de las colonias y del satélite de Recursos naturales M2, quien tenía treinta hijos, pero sólo el menor era varón, así que creyó bueno para su hijo tener en casa alguien de su misma edad para que fuera su amigo. Para Jr, que ahora comenzó a llamarse Heero, era toda una novedad que lo consintieran y pudiera quedarse en cama hasta tarde si así lo quería, pero no podía acostumbrarse y a las seis de la mañana se le veía practicando equitación por los prados artificiales de la mansión de los Winner.  
Al desayuno del décimo día que pasaba allí estaba mortalmente aburrido, por lo visto su "padre adoptivo" no estaba de acuerdo con eso de la guerra y por lo mismo él y Quatre, su pequeño hijo, no tenían nada que hacer más que estudiar.  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar tenis? - le dijo el rubio sonriendo.  
- Está bien - lo siguió.  
Una vez vestidos, fueron a la cancha central de la cuidad, allí había muchos jóvenes mayores que ellos jugando el deporte blanco, muchos eran buenos, pero había algunos que sobresalían de manera notable, aunque eran bastante más mayores que los demás.  
- Jóvenes Winner - les dijo el entrenador - Me pregunto si quisieran jugar dobles con los campeones de la colonia.  
- ¿Qué opinas, Heero?  
- Son los campeones - se encogió de hombros y aceptó. El hombre se alejó y fue a preparar la cancha mientras ellos precalentaban.  
- ¿Adelante o atrás? - le preguntó Quatre.  
- Yo jugaré en el fondo - dijo revisando su raqueta - ve tú adelante, ya veremos si cambiamos de posición cuando juguemos con ellos.  
- A papá no le gusta que juguemos este deporte, dice que debemos practicar la equitación, pero yo pienso que para practicarla necesitamos un campo real, donde los caballos respiren aire verdadero y no se agoten con tanta facilidad.  
- El aire de las colonias fue adaptado para la vida humana, no para la de otras especies - explicó y entró en la cancha - creo que debería autorizarnos a ir a la Tierra con una de tus hermanas, hay otro deporte que me gustaría practicar.  
- ¿El polo? - Heero asintió - le llaman el deporte de reyes.  
- Y debe ser un tanto complicado, hay que coordinar tus movimientos con los del animal.  
- Heero y Quatre Winner - los presentó - Agmed Musar y Alí Bensair, campeones de la colonia.  
- Mucho gusto - se saludaron a la usanza árabe.  
Heero retrocedió hasta la marca inicial y Quatre tomó la línea central en espera que los rivales iniciaran su servicio. Tal como Heero lo había calculado, se coordinaban muy bien, por algo formaban pareja en ese deporte, notaba que a Quatre le costaba devolver los servicios con la fuerza necesaria y lo forzaban a cometer errores que estaban a punto de quebrarles el servicio a ellos. Con una sola mirada le ordenó que retrocediera y pudo conseguir el time breack.  
- Salvemos el punto - le dijo golpeando ligeramente la raqueta en el suelo - debemos tratar de confundirlos un poco y forzarlo a equivocarse, para ellos sería fácil vencer a dos niños, pero sería un gran logro que les ganáramos nosotros.  
- ¿Crees que papá nos dé permiso para ir un tiempo a la Tierra si lo logramos?  
- Bueno, no puedo decirte que sí, pero podríamos pedirle a tu hermana que interceda por nosotros.  
- ¿Por qué siempre dices tus hermanas si también eres mi hermano?  
- Es que no las conozco y no me siento bien de decir que sean mías ¿entiendes?  
- Le voy a decir a papá y podrías conocerlas a todas.  
- ¿A todas? Dios me libre - murmuró y se colocó más cerca de la red - tal vez sea una manera de conseguir el permiso que queremos.  
  
Al final habían ganado, luego de largas horas de juego, seis a cinco, cinco a siete y siete a seis con punto de quiebre y llegaron, además, tarde a comer, lo que les significó un enorme regaño por parte de su padre ya que varias de las hermanas de Quatre habían ido a visitarlos y ellos no llegaban.  
- Nos costó ganar el partido - dijo Heero cuando al fin lo dejaron hablar - jugamos tenis contra los campeones de la colonia y vencimos dos sets a uno.  
- Debieron avisar.  
- Lo sentimos, papá - intervino Quatre - no pensamos que nos fuéramos a demorar tanto.  
- Como castigo van a tener que acompañar a sus hermanas a L3 - les dijo - Irena quiere también llevarlos a la Tierra, pero eso lo veremos luego, ahora, vayan a cambiarse y vuelvan a comer, salen dentro de una hora.  
Ambos chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, no les convenía atrasarse, quizás cambiara de opinión y se quedaran castigados sin salir de la Colonia, tal vez Irena fuera capaz de convencerlo que los dejara ir a la Tierra.  
Al llegar al comedor una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños y muy parecida a Quatre los esperaba.  
- ¿Cómo están mis pequeños hermanitos? - los abrazó a los dos con fuerza aunque Heero trató de evitarlo - papá me autorizó a llevármelos.  
- Como castigo - dijo Heero consiguiendo separarse.  
- No importa el por qué - le sonrió dulcemente ella abrazando más a Quatre que se veía un tanto avergonzado - yo tengo que ir a la Tierra y los llevaré conmigo para que los Maguanacs los conozcan y puedan conocer mejor la Tierra, la mayor parte de los chicos hijos de gente importante estudia allí.  
- Yo no tuve tiempo de ir allá - dijo Heero - a mi padre lo asesinaron antes de iniciarse el año académico y al final no fui, Quatre y yo hemos tenido profesores particulares aquí, quizás papá piense que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para estudiar en la Tierra.  
- Yo hablaré con él - dijo ella - todas nosotras estudiamos en la Tierra y ustedes que son varones con más razón deben hacerlo.  
- Sería bueno - dijo Quatre soltándose al fin.  
- Bien, coman mientras hablo con él - les dijo y los dejó solos en el comedor.  
- Misión cumplida - le dijo a Quatre y se dedicaron a comer.  
  
L3 era igual que las demás colonias con la diferencia que ellos, en su mayoría, eran artistas bohemios de origen latino, pero Heero estaba más interesado en otras cosas y apenas Irena los dejó solos, se llevó a Quatre a conocer la base oculta de la colonia, tal como lo había llevado a la base de L4 poco tiempo atrás, él lo había escogido como piloto para el robot de esa colonia por el don de la Empatía que tenía.  
- Si Irena nos descubre, nos va a acusar y no iremos a la Tierra jamás - le dijo Quatre preocupado.  
- No te angusties, le dejé una nota por si llega antes que nosotros diciéndole que fuimos a visitar a un amigo de mi padre.  
- Pero eso es mentira.  
- Claro que no, él debía traerme aquí para conocerlo y al piloto del robot de esta Colonia.  
- Me parece que los líderes de esta colonia son de la fundación Barton ¿no es así?  
- Así es, son los mismos que se creen dueños de nuestra organización, por eso debo enfrentarlos, quiero saber contra quienes nos enfrentamos dentro de nuestra propia organización.  
- ¿Crees que ellos hagan algo en contra de la organización?  
- Según los antecedentes que me dieron de Dekim Barton, es un hombre ambicioso que pretende hacer lo mismo que la Alianza aquí en las colonias, por lo mismo obligó al científico de su colonia a poner a su hijo como piloto del guerrero de aquí de manera de poder oponerlo al líder natural.  
- Sabes muchas cosas aunque sólo seas un niño.  
- Yo no soy un niño normal y lo sabes - le abrió una puerta - fui creado como el piloto para uno de los guerreros y para ser el sucesor de Heero Yuy, no muchos lo saben y por eso me mantienen alejado de las actividades centrales, se me ha dado libertad para escoger lo que quiero, pero al final igual seré quien ayude a las colonias a recobrar la libertad.  
- ¿Ya tienes planeado algo?  
- Hay tiempo aún, falta uno de los pilotos, algo me dijeron que era de origen Chino y que pertenecía al clan del Dragón en L5, pero no tengo mayor información acerca de su persona, los datos restringidos eran una mera pantalla, no existen más datos sobre él.  
- ¿Y cuantos somos?  
- Con él, somos cinco: Dúo Maxwell, Tú, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang y yo, aunque en secreto está siendo preparado un piloto para reemplazar a Trowa Barton.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Tanto el profesor G como el profesor J están de acuerdo en qué será un peligro para el resto de nosotros - se detuvo - hay guardias en el acceso inferior, parece que vamos a tener que burlarlos y pasar sin que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.  
Quatre asintió y miró a su alrededor. Allí había un conducto de ventilación y se lo mostró a Heero, este asintió y sacó algo de su bolsillo, de inmediato ambos retrocedieron sin palabras y una fuerte explosión que llenó todo de humo los rodeó. Los guardias abandonaron sus puestos y ellos se colaron cubiertos por el humo. Consiguieron entrar con facilidad a la base y se dirigieron a la plataforma donde se construía el guerrero.  
- Vamos a hacer una prueba más en la cabina, Trowa - decía un hombre alto con una nariz falsa - no quiero que hagas lo que hiciste la vez anterior, queremos los datos para probar si el sistema funciona, no lo fuerces.  
- Ese debe ser el profesor a cargo - le dijo Heero y ambos se pusieron junto a él para ver la prueba.  
Entonces todos notaron sus presencias y fueron rodeados, pero el profesor reconoció y los saludó.  
- No pensábamos que fueras a venir tan pronto, Jr.  
- Somos Heero y Quatre Winner - se presentaron - de L1 y L4 respectivamente.  
- ¿Dos Winner? - dijo un hombre mayor que Heero reconoció como Dekim Barton.  
- Fui adoptado hace muy poco por la familia - dijo Heero restándole importancia - antes andaba con mi padre, el asesinado embajador de L1.  
- Así que tú eres el piloto de aquel guerrero.  
- Yo probé hace mucho la cabina del mío, así que no me necesitan para trabajar sobre él, yo mientras estoy dedicándome a aprender cuanto sea necesario para ser un buen soldado.  
- Mi hijo será el líder de la organización - dijo el hombre mirando al muchacho.  
- ¿Es posible que hablemos con él? - dijo Quatre.  
- Tan pronto terminen las pruebas - se retiró.  
- Ese joven es un cacho - dijo uno de los ingenieros - es tan prepotente como el padre, pero no hace nada bien, tal vez sea un buen soldado, pero nunca será el piloto correcto para Heavyarms.  
- Por eso hay otro chico - dijo el profesor señalando a un joven que trabajaba con los mecánicos en uno de los brazos del robot - cuando llegue el momento ocupará su lugar, por eso no nos preocupa mucho que eche a perder las pruebas, Sin nombre nos ha aportado todos los datos necesarios.  
- ¿Podemos hablar con el mientras tanto? - Quatre lo observaba trabajar afanosamente.  
- Claro, de paso pueden ayudarnos con algunos datos - los llevó con los ingenieros y el futuro piloto de Heavyarms.  
- Quatre y Heero - se presentaron.  
- Perdonen, yo no tengo nombre - los saludó.  
- ¿Qué están haciendo con el robot? - dijo Heero acercándose a los ingenieros.  
- El robot va a estar armado hasta los dientes, así que el brazo que soportará el peso de la metralleta debe ser más fuerte que el otro o no podrá controlarla, pero eso no significa que el brazo sea más pesado, sin embargo, el piloto deberá ser más hábil con la mano izquierda que con la derecha - dijo el profesor - es por eso que Trowa Barton no es bueno para el trabajo.  
- No importa mucho, se nota que no será un buen piloto - dijo Heero mirando al joven - es tan nulo como yo al tratar con otras personas, en especial si tienes que ser amable.  
- Es mejor que volvamos al hotel - dijo Quatre - si Irena nos pilla vamos a estar metidos en soberano problema con papá.  
- Debo hablar primero con Trowa Barton.  
- Mejor que no, ese joven es peligroso y va a querer saber por qué ustedes, siendo pilotos de otras colonias, saben llegar aquí y conocen cosas que él no.  
- Entonces nos marchamos - asintió Heero.  
- Hasta luego, sin nombre - se despidió Quatre estrechándole la mano y le sonrió - estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos.  
  
Habían pasado seis años y Heero había aprendido con Quatre, si bien no se le daba con tanta facilidad como al rubio, a practicar la empatía, sin embargo, no podía controlar las emociones que sentía y por lo general las respuestas que tenía eran menos que favorables.  
- Deberías tener paciencia - le sonrió Quatre - terminado este semestre regresaremos a casa, espero que tengamos unas buenas vacaciones antes de seguir con la preparatoria.  
- Yo espero que al fin nos den una misión como pilotos, aunque a papá no le guste.  
- A mí no me importaría siempre y cuando me den un par de semanas de descanso.  
- Odias demasiado estudiar, pequeño - replicó y sacó su maleta para preparar su equipaje - de todas maneras dudo que, cuando empiece nuestra misión, tengamos tiempo para hacer algo más que pelear.  
- ¿Te han llegado nuevos informes?  
- Nada nuevo, sólo que el último de los cinco tiene un torneo de karate en L4 y podremos reconocerlo porque lleva en la espalda de su uniforme un dragón dorado.  
- Bueno, si está en nuestra colonia podremos ir a verlo y hablar un poco ¿no crees?  
- Es probable, según sé sólo tu y yo no hemos estado tan mezclados con la construcción de los gundam como los demás.  
- Creo que papá nos envió a la Tierra más que como premio como castigo porque estuvimos ayudando al profesor con la construcción de Sandrock.  
- Pero él sabe que es importante para las colonias, queríamos cooperar.  
- Papá siempre ha sido pacifista, fue por eso que te dejó el nombre de Heero, dijo que tal vez así se te calmaran tus ansias guerreras.  
- Fui creado para ser un arma, hermano mío, es imposible que pidas a una pistola que no asesine al disparar- se volvió hacia él - fui programado para la guerra y esta está por comenzar muy pronto.  
- Lo sé, pero haz que mi padre lo comprenda.  
- En realidad no me preocupa lo que el piense, pero no me gusta que se oponga a nosotros, él ha sido un buen padre y siempre ha procurado lo mejor para nosotros.  
- Yo pienso igual, pero dudo que lleguemos a convencerlo.  
  
En L4 había una gran competencia de artes marciales y había gente tanto de las naciones de la Tierra como de todas la colonias. También había guardias de la Alianza "resguardando la seguridad", cosa que molestó a la gente de las colonias, ¿acaso creían que no eran capaces de cuidarse ellos mismos a los demás?  
Heero y Quatre se paseaban por detrás de los competidores buscando al último de los cinco guerreros, a Heero le pareció extraño, le parecía haber visto a un chico de largos cabellos castaños afirmados en una trenza en la misma actitud de ellos, se volvió hacia Quatre y notó que no miraba ya a los competidores, así que trató de seguir su mirada, allí estaba aquel soldado sin nombre.  
- Parece que todo está por comenzar - le dijo Heero - ya lo ubiqué.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Ubiqué al pequeño dragón, vamos, reunámonos con los demás.  
Caminaron hacia el salón de recepción y vieron al chico alto, de cabellos negros afirmados en una apretada cola en su nuca y sus ojos negros como dos carbones, se paseaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado.  
- No le digas a nadie que somos hermanos, el único que lo sabe es el soldado sin nombre y tal vez no lo recuerde.  
- ¿Cómo te presentarás?  
- Con el nombre que me dijeron asumiera cuando comenzara la guerra, Heero Yuy.  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - dijo el chino mirándolos molesto.  
- ¿Wufei Chang? - el chico asintió - Somos Heero Yuy y Quatre Raberba Winner, de L1 y L4 respectivamente, esperamos que los demás lleguen.  
- ¿Los demás?  
- Somos cinco pilotos Gundam y si nos han hecho reunirnos significa que nuestro trabajo está por comenzar.  
En eso apareció junto a ellos el piloto trenzado que apoyó la mano en el brazo de Heero quien ni pestañeó, lo había sentido poco antes, aunque sí sorprendió a Quatre y a Wufei.  
- Él es Dúo Maxwell, de L2 - lo presentó Heero - Quatre Raberba Winner de L4 y Wufei Chang de L5.  
- Nos volvemos a ver Jr.  
- No me llames así, me llamo Heero Yuy.  
- ¿Cómo el líder pacifista? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas - Hola soy Trowa Barton de L3.  
- Así que ya ha sido reemplazado - dijo Quatre - pero ¿ustedes saben para qué hemos sido reunidos aquí?  
- Es muy simple - dijo el creador de Sandrock - hoy comienza la revolución de Heero Yuy, luego de terminada la competencia habrá un ataque en la Tierra y ustedes serán enviados allá en la Misión Meteoro, sus ordenes y sus datos les serán entregados con sus Gundam, cada uno tendrá un objetivo específico para comenzar y luego recibirán datos de los profesores creadores de sus guerreros en una frecuencia especial.  
- ¿Por qué la revolución de Heero Yuy?  
- Vamos a vengar al líder pacifista - dijo el japonés.  
- Estén listos, dentro de unas horas comenzará la guerra.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Espero que les guste la historia, me ha tomado mucho tiempo el escribirla (me cuesta enfocarme a la vida de un personaje) se parece en algunas partes a la original, pero ya ven que no es (¡Dios me libre!), y la iré enfocando desde el punto de vista de cada personaje, así que adivinen quién sigue.  
No sean muy duros conmigo, el la primera vez que trato de ponerlos en su verdadero contexto, pero si se me salen, recuerden que es un fic.  
Gracias.  
Shio Chang. 


	2. Dúo Maxwell

Historias Dúo Maxwell  
  
Subió a su guerrero mirando a Heero, desde que lo había conocido sentía una cierta fascinación por el guerrero frío, ese aire de misterio que parecía rodearlo le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento cálido, se llenaba de ganas de hacerlo sonreír, que sus hermosos ojos brillaran con una luz cálida y no con ese aire gélido que lo hacía retroceder cada vez que intentaba acercársele. Pero en su corazón también había celos, no soportaba ver como su "soldado perfecto", como había decidido llamarlo, se volvía hacia el joven rubio con aire protector. Le daban ganas de decirle: "¡Yo lo vi primero!" Pero cada vez que intentaba sacar la voz, se callaba.  
Recordaba aquella mañana en que lo vio por vez primera, él se había conseguido el puesto de piloto del Deathscythe con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación luego de la destrucción de la Iglesia y el Orfanato en que había crecido.  
Él apenas tenía dos años cuando fue encontrado por unos chicos que vivían en la calle tras una fábrica abandonada, ni siquiera hablaba, difícilmente les podría haber dicho su nombre o quienes eran sus padres, pero ellos lo adoptaron como uno más de los suyos y creció siendo un pequeño ladrón de alimentos. Cuando tenía seis años, estalló una epidemia que acabó con gran parte de la población de la Colonia y muchos de sus amigos murieron a causa de la misma, pero él seguía velando por ellos y se conseguía como podía los medicamentos. Fue entonces que conoció al Padre Maxwell y los llevó al orfanato, había sido un gran hombre y, junto con la Hermana Helen, lo había criado como un niño normal.  
Era feliz allí, tenía amigos, ropa limpia y comida todos los días, iba a la escuela como todos los niños y recibía afecto de parte de sus guardianes.  
Sin embargo, la rebelión llegó hasta allí y la iglesia, el orfanato y sus amigos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se volvió a quedar solo. Tuvo que volver a robar y a vivir en las calles, ya era demasiado grande y peligroso como para que cualquier familia lo tomara a cargo, así que una noche se metió a una bodega militar a robar comida y se quedó encerrado en la oscuridad. Se quedó allí esperando que amaneciera, después de todo allí estaba abrigado y se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto e intentó escapar, sin embargo, el Profesor J le pidió que se quedara, él estaba seguro que podría llegar a ser un buen componente para su equipo.  
Dos años más tarde había llegado hasta allí el Embajador de la colonia L1 con su hijo, quien resultó ser el piloto de otro de los Gumdams. El profesor lo había llamado mientras jugaba con otros niños que eran hijos de los ingenieros que trabajaban en la base de L2 y había corrido hacia él intrigado por los extraños.  
- Profesor - se presentó y sonrió a los visitantes - hola - saludó y le tendió la mano al otro niño con lo que pensó era su mejor sonrisa - ¿qué pasa?  
- Buenas tardes - dijo él haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza identificándolo como su igual.  
- Jr es de origen japonés, ellos saludan así.  
- Mucho gusto, yo soy Dúo Maxwell - le sonrió tratando de conquistarlo.  
- ¿Eres el piloto de ese guerrero? - le preguntó con frialdad mirándolo directamente a los ojos y lo hizo temblar - ¿Has probado su cabina?  
- N... no - dijo un poco asustado, su mirada parecía calarle hasta los huesos - dicen que soy muy pequeño para usar un arma así - explicó preocupado por la manera en que lo miraba, no le gustaba para nada.  
- ¿Tú te consideras así?  
- No entiendo - dijo intrigado.  
- Que si tú consideras que eres muy pequeño para manejar un arma así.  
- Claro que no.  
- Yo ya he probado la cabina de Wing Zero hace un año y con mis datos se trabaja - se volvió y lo miró despreciativo, cosa que le dolió mucho - yo manejo todo tipo de armas desde los cuatro años y recibo educación personalizada.  
- Yo voy a la escuela con los otros niños - le dijo sonriendo una vez más - ¿quieres conocer a mis amigos?  
- No, gracias.  
- ¿Por qué no? - sintió que su alegría se evaporaba.  
- No tengo tiempo para perderlo.  
- Mis amigos no son una pérdida de tiempo - le reclamó.  
- Tal vez - le dijo condescendiente - sin embargo, mi tiempo es muy valioso.  
- Jr - le dijo el embajador - ¿te quieres quedar aquí por un rato?  
- ¿Pasa algo malo?  
- Informan que acaban de llegar dos oficiales de la Alianza y el líder de esta colonia acaba de decirles que yo estoy aquí, pero no les contó de ti y no queremos que ellos sepan de ti hasta que sea demasiado tarde para ellos.  
- Está bien.  
- Quédate a jugar con Dúo - le dijo y se marchó, este sonrió emocionado ¡Tendría su atención por un rato!  
- Yo no juego - dijo muy serio - y menos con quienes no son mejores que yo.  
- Eres un engreído - replicó picado.  
- ¿Crees que jugando con ustedes seré mejor que antes? - le replicó con frialdad cruzándose de brazos.  
Dúo lo miró realmente enojado, aquel niño era enfermante, un mirador en menos, prepotente y engreído, y lo peor de todo era muy bonito y le gustaba a montones.  
- Ven a jugar con nosotros - le ordenó cansado de sus protestas y lo tomó del brazo pero él no se movió.  
- Me niego, yo no fui programado para comportarme como un niño cualquiera.  
- Pues igual vendrás conmigo, tú padre te lo dijo.  
- Él no es mi padre - replicó fastidiado - es sólo una pantalla.  
- Entonces, eres huérfano, como yo.  
- Mejor miro el trabajo de los ingenieros - se soltó y se alejó sin volver a mirar al trenzado.  
Cada vez que lo recordaba le dolía el desprecio, él era un buen chico, podía llegar a ser tan dulce como Quatre si era lo que le gustaba, pero estaba el hecho que el rubio era un Winner, un joven con clase y el un joven que ni nombre propio tenía.  
- Dúo, tú vas a destruir la base de la alianza en Colonia - le dijo Heero por el comunicador interno - Tan pronto como Wufei regrese nos pondremos en marcha.  
- Cómo usted ordene, General - replicó con insolencia y recibió en respuesta una mirada asesina y el fin de la transmisión - me gustaría más que me dieras un beso de la buena suerte - agregó poniéndose el casco sin notar que si bien Heero había apagado la pantalla, la transmisión continuaba abierta.  
- Ni en tus mejores sueños - escuchó que le replicaba y al fin se cerraba la comunicación.  
- ¡Diablos! - dijo sonrojado y enojado consigo mismo ¿cómo fue tan idiota de no cerrar la comunicación antes de decir algo semejante? De seguro ahora Heero no quería ni verlo.  
- ¿Estás bien? - le dijo Quatre mirándolo preocupado desde su línea.  
- No me pasa nada - le dijo cortante y le cerró la comunicación - no voy a permitir que nadie me quite a Heero, primero lo mato.  
  
Estaba aburrido, habría preferido ponerse a causar disturbios en L4 que viajar a la Tierra solo, pero ya ni modo, los cinco viajaban y cumplir sus respectivas misiones, cuyos datos habían sido puestos en la memoria de los gundams. Ninguno se vería con otro en ella, aunque quien sabe si más adelante se toparan y volviera a ver a Heero.  
- Dúo, debes reunirte con Howard en el Mar Mediterráneo, él te ayudará con las municiones y las reparaciones de tu guerrero.  
- Sí, señor.  
- Otra cosa, si no recibes órdenes mías, él único con derecho a establecer una misión extraordinaria es el líder de la organización.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Heero Yuy - respondió y la comunicación se perdió, había entrado en la atmósfera.  
- ¡Yupi, volveré a verlo! - celebró feliz - ya me encargaré yo de apartarle los moscos y las vampiresas para que sea sólo mío.  
Su nave entró en la atmósfera y comenzó su misión, sabía que no sería detectado por el radar, su guerrero era de una aleación de metal especial descubierto hace quince años atrás en una de las colonias que sólo los científicos conocían y que difundieron entre ellos poco antes que la Alianza prohibiera la comunicación entre las colonias.  
- Bien, Tierra, aquí llega el Dios de la Muerte - dijo dejando que la nave se estrellara en el mar mientras él volaba rumbo a Colonia a cumplir su primera misión.  
Era una base costera, allí había cientos de robots tipo Cáncer intentando rescatar algo del fondo del mar, no podía distinguir con claridad qué era, pero no los dejaría tenerlo, no importaba que fuera. Oculto entre las sombras del mar y de la noche sobre el mismo, destruyó a cuanto enemigo se puso en su camino dispersándolos. Entonces, iluminó el lugar y vio lo que allí había, un guerrero muy parecido al suyo.  
- Vaya, así que otro de nosotros está cerca - dijo pasando la punta del índice derecho por el puente de la nariz - lo recuperaré y lo usaré de repuesto, a no ser... - abrió grande los ojos - Podría ser el de Heero, yo no vi su nave en el hangar, se comunicaba por una señal especial - se sonrojó - sí él está cerca, estaré a su lado mucho rato, a ver si logro robarle un beso.  
Subió a la superficie y dejó que su guerrero recuperara al del otro piloto mientras él se adueñaba de la base, pero allí no había nadie, excepto un chico que le apuntaba a una chica muy bien arreglada que le hacía preguntas.  
- Despídete de este mundo, Relena - escuchó su voz y no supo por qué intentó detenerlo disparándole.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? - le dijo ocultando su rostro en las sombras ya que la luz daba a sus espaldas y el alero de su sombrero - veo que el malo eres tú, amigo.  
Un fuerte ruido se escuchó del mar y el muchacho se lanzó a tratar de recuperar su pistola mientras Dúo intentaba evitar que vieran a su guerrero.  
- ¡No, no lo harás! - le volvió disparar acercándole ahora en la pierna.  
- ¡No! - gritó la chica interponiéndose - ¿Qué tienes en contra de Heero?  
- ¿Heero? - repitió atónito ¿cuántos Heero habría en la Tierra? ¿Y si, por desgracia, se trataba del suyo?  
Un grito enfadado se escuchó en el muchacho y un gruñido molesto salió de él: "Maldito Dúo" y supo que acababa de meter la pata con ganas, no sólo le había disparado al chico que le gustaba y nada menos que le había asestado dos veces, sino que él era su superior jerárquico. Lo vio subirse de un salto a un montón de misiles y dispararlos contra ambos robots haciéndolos estallar y cayendo él al agua en medio de una gran mancha de sangre mientras decía:  
- Misión cumplida.  
- ¡Heero! - gritó la chica a su lado y él no tuvo más opción que lanzarse al agua para escapar de los soldados que habían llegado ante la explosión.  
  
Dúo se regañó a sí mismo toda la noche ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil de no darse cuenta que era su gran amor el que estaba allí? Se maldijo una vez más al recordar que ella había sido quien lo había rescatado, de seguro había perdido los pocos puntos que tenía con él y ya jamás podría hacer que lo quisiera.  
- Dúo, sigues despierto - le dijo un hombre entrando en su habitación al ver la luz encendida.  
- Es que esta noche metí la pata hasta el fondo, Howard - dijo sentándose en la cama - por poco mato a Heero Yuy, pero con lo que él hizo y las dos heridas que le hice, quien sabe si sobreviva.  
- ¿Por qué no lo rescatas?  
- ¿Rescatarlo de qué? - lo miró intrigado viendo como el hombre se sentaba en una silla frente a él.  
- De seguro, al encontrarlo en la base, la gente de la alianza ha sospechado correctamente que podría ser un espía y lo tienen prisionero en el hospital.  
- ¿Crees que él me vuelva a respetar si lo ayudo? - dijo ilusionado.  
- Es posible, también podemos ayudarlo a reparar su gundam, eso te haría ganar aún más puntos con ese chico que tanto te gusta.  
- ¿Tanto se me nota? - dijo poniéndose colorado.  
- Claro que no, pero dudo que estuvieras preocupado por herir a cualquier chico.  
- Heero Yuy es el líder de los pilotos de la organización, el único autorizado a dar órdenes en terreno - le informó - me dijeron que él es el líder de la organización mientras estemos en la Tierra.  
- Vaya que la hiciste buena.  
- ¡No me lo recuerdes! - gimió.  
  
Ya estaba todo listo para iniciar el rescate de Heero del hospital del ejército, había hackeado las bases de datos con relativa facilidad y había encontrado que el muchacho estaba recluido en el trigésimo piso, que entrar seguramente sería mucho más fácil que salir, así que hizo un plan de escape, él tenía una hélice con un motor ligero y le llevaría un paracaídas a Heero ya que escaparían por el precipicio que daba al mar para reunirse con la gente que los ayudaría a escapar de la Alianza.  
Llamó a Howard avisando que ya estaba listo para que estuvieran alertas a su llegada para ir a rescatar del mar a sus guerreros. Sin mayores dificultades llegó al trigésimo piso y se deshizo de los guardias. Allí, por medio de la pantalla de vigilancia, vio que Heero estaba amarrado de pies y manos con una fuerte correa con los brazos abiertos en cruz. En eso su fría mirada se dirigió hacia él y sin saber cómo, supo que podía leerle los labios.  
- Espera un poco más, te sacaré de aquí tan pronto me den la señal - le dijo - sé que eres un chico listo y por lo mismo entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, en unos quince minutos más habrá una explosión en la planta baja y luego volaré este piso, escaparemos por el lado del barranco hacia el mar, allí nos esperan.  
Heero volvió su mirada hacia el frente en señal que había comprendido mientras fingía seguir inconsciente.  
Dúo revisó una vez más los datos, el ritmo cardíaco de Heero estaba muy por debajo de lo normal, su pulso igual, incluso hasta la temperatura ¿cómo lo haría? El tipo no parecía ser humano, recordaba que le había dicho que no había sido programado para jugar ¿acaso sería un robot con apariencia humana? Movió la cabeza negativamente, Heero debía ser humano, no podía sentirse atraído por una máquina ¿o sí?  
Espantó los pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza y miró su reloj, ya iba a ser la hora, así que puso un nuevo explosivo para que detonara junto con el de la sala de blancos en el primer piso y retrocedió. El estallido hizo que todo se remeciera y él se levantó de inmediato para socorrer a Heero.  
- ¿Cómo diablos funciona esto? - gruñó buscando el botón que soltara las amarras.  
- Dame tu cuchillo y cortaré las correas - le dijo Heero tendiéndole la mano derecha por la que corría sangre.  
- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? - le dijo entregándole el cuchillo y viendo como se liberaba mientras él preparaba el explosivo para su fuga - vamos - le entregó el paracaídas y lanzó el explosivo a la vez que se lanzaban al suelo para que nos los hiriera - ¡Ahora! - gritó lanzándose al vacío y vio como Heero lo imitaba, se dio vuelta en el aire y encendió el motor de la hélice, pero el japonés no habría el paracaídas y se asustó - ¡qué diablos haces! - chilló desesperado - ¡abre el paracaídas, no quiero tener pesadillas en la noche si te mueres!  
- ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? - dijo él abriendo los ojos y el paracaídas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, frenó muy poco su caída ya que rodó por la ladera y terminó en la arena con un montón de raspones en los brazos y una pierna fracturada - en qué estaba pensando - se dijo furioso.  
- Yo no lo sé - le dijo Dúo acercándose a él agarrándolo por un brazo - pero te recomiendo que si quieres suicidarte, no lo hagas frente a mí, si no te mataste con eso, creo que va ser imposible que lo logres.  
- Esa no era mi intención, no sé que me pasó.  
- Bueno, no importa ahora, debemos escapar, tal vez no te agrade, pero soy tu única opción ahora - lo agarró por la cintura y lo atracó a su cuerpo - vamos, debemos curar tus heridas y recuperar nuestros Gundams.  
Una emoción extraña llenó el pecho del trenzado a medida que caminaban hacia el bote que los esperaba, tenía abrazado contra su costado al chico que le gustaba, este se sostenía con fuerza de él para no caer sobre su pierna herida, Dúo admiraba su entereza, de seguro le dolía mucho, pero ni un gesto de dolor distorsionaba sus hermosos rasgos.  
  
Me muero por abrazarte Y que me abraces tan fuerte, Me muero por divertirte,  
Y que me beses cuando despierte,  
Acomodado en tu pecho,  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
  
Dúo controlaba la máquina que arrastraba fuera del agua a su guerrero, él consideraba a su gundam más que un arma, un amigo y le atribuía algunas cualidades humanas, pero claro, sabía que no era así.  
- Ya está arriba - le dijo a Heero - ahora vamos por el tuyo - se volvió hacia él y vio que estaba en el suelo sujetándose la pierna fracturada - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo alarmado y escuchó el ruido que hizo el hueso al ser colocado en su lugar - este tipo me da ganas de vomitar - dijo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano - es capaz de sanarse sus propias fracturas - volvió a mirarlo y vio como se vendaba con fuerza nuevamente la pierna.  
- ¡Allí viene! - dijo uno de los trabajadores del barco.  
- Bien, aquí está tu amigo - le dijo a Heero viendo como asomaba la cabeza.  
- Wing no es mi amigo - le dijo el japonés acercándose a su guerrero - es mi complemento, ambos somos el arma perfecta.  
- Si, como no - dijo con sarcasmo y se acercó a él - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Yo no debo sentir - le replicó - ni siquiera dolor.  
- Ya me imagino a los de la Alianza tratando de torturarte para sacarte algo.  
- Si me llegan a atrapar para interrogarme, estaré muerto antes que siquiera se les ocurra drogarme.  
- Hablas como si fuera tan fácil morir - le dijo tratando de disimular el estremecimiento y el hielo que le recorrió la espalda ante sus palabras, no iba a permitir jamás que se muriera.  
- Ya te lo dije, no soy como tú, yo fui programado para decidir hasta donde dejar mi vida.  
- Hablas como si no fueras humano.  
- No lo soy - dijo mientras su guerrero era acostado sobre la cubierta - siempre he sabido que sólo soy un arma más de nuestra organización.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir aquello? - le dijo perdiendo la compostura - los cinco somos muy importantes, sin nosotros esta misión no resultaría.  
- Si nosotros no estamos, hay otros - le replicó.  
- Pero ninguno como nosotros.  
- Tal vez no - dijo subiéndose a la cabina - no está muy dañado, creo que los misiles, al ser dos los robots, no fueron suficientes.  
- ¡Que suerte! - dijo cansado - ven, vamos a comer y a descansar, debes recuperar tus fuerzas para la siguiente misión.  
Heero se volvió hacia él y lo agarró por la trenza.  
- Tal vez si te doy lo que pediste, no me arruines la siguiente misión.  
- ¿Lo qué te pedí? - repitió sin comprender a qué se refería mientras trataba de soltar su trenza.  
- Sí, algo que me dijiste antes de salir de L4 - le recordó acercándose más hacia él - cuando no cerraste la comunicación.  
- Yo pensaba que tú lo habías hecho - dijo retrocediendo al comprender sus intenciones. No era que no quisiera ser besado por él, pero siempre se había imaginado tomando la iniciativa y ahora pasaba eso - yo sólo bromeaba - dijo mirando por encima de su hombro hacia atrás y notó que se iba a caer al agua si seguía retrocediendo.  
- ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres?  
Dúo no respondió, no podía creer que aquel chico que se veía tan frío le estuviera coqueteando, peor, estuviera dispuesto a besarlo delante de todos a bordo. Sintió como le rodeaba la cintura con una brazo y lo atraía hacia su pecho. Sin pensarlo cerró los ojos y separó los labios esperando aquel beso al sentir su aliento en su mejilla le echó los brazos al cuello y apretó los labios contra los del japonés perdiendo ambos el equilibrio y cayendo al agua sin cortar el beso.  
- Tenía razón - gruñó este al salir a la superficie - siempre lo vas a arruinar todo.  
- ¿Dúo, estás bien? - le dijo Howard.  
- Bien mojado - replicó éste nadando hasta la orilla para salir - no fue mi culpa, yo no estaba preparado para un ataque así.  
- Como se te ocurra besar a alguien más de esta manera, te mato - le dijo Heero con los dientes apretados controlando a duras penas la ira - me voy a cambiar - agregó y se marchó.  
- Vaya tipo - dijo uno de los trabajadores divertido - al menos ya sabes que te corresponde.  
- ¿Qué dices?  
- Bueno, que se haya enojado porque enfriaste de una manera muy brusca sus intenciones significa que quería seguir ¿no te parece? - le dijo Howard divertido - y cierra la boca, ya pareces pescado.  
  
Dúo estaba más dormido que despierto, pero de todas maneras trataba de hacerle compañía a Heero mientras este trabajaba en su gundam, trataba hace rato de meterle conversación, pero este lo ignoraba olímpicamente, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
- Vamos, supongo que no vas a estar despierto toda la noche sin hablar con nadie - le reclamó molesto conteniendo un bostezo.  
- Si estás cansado, mejor vete a dormir - le dijo - todavía me falta mucho para terminar.  
- ¿Por qué no dejas que la gente de Howard termine de reparalo?  
- ¿Por qué tú no puedes quedarte callado?  
- Eres un fastidio con patas - le replicó.  
- Lo que pasa es que quieres que te bese de nuevo - le dijo sin mirarlo.  
- ¡No es cierto! - dijo ruborizado hasta la raíz del cabello.  
- Entonces vete a dormir, es una orden.  
- A veces me gustaría patearte - le dijo avanzando hacia la puerta - ¿No querrás un café para pasar el frío?  
- Odio el café, me produce arcadas, mejor un chocolate.  
- Claro, ya te lo traigo - salió por la puerta y se devolvió - ¿Con cuanto de azúcar?  
- Sin azúcar, no me gusta el dulce.  
- Te hace falta, corazón - le dijo y cerró la puerta. En la cocina preparó el chocolate y unos sándwich, no quería que le diera hambre, y tal vez fuera un buen comienzo empezar por su estómago. Regresó al hangar y no vio a Heero junto a su guerrero, se volvió y lo encontró frente a él mirándolo fijamente y por poco y derrama el jarro - me asustaste.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo? ¿Es por lo que soy?  
- Me gustas - reveló ruborizado al máximo - buenas noches - se intentó escapar pero Heero lo había atrapado de nuevo por la trenza - ¿qué quieres ahora? - le dijo intentando parecer enfadado.  
- Yo no debo tener emociones - le contestó - pero también me gustas, pero podrías tratar de ser menos torpe.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves... - ¿A insultarte? - lo interrumpió y lo besó delicadamente en los labios - vete a dormir, eres una tentación ambulante - lo soltó - buenas noches.  
- A ver si puedo dormir ahora - gruñó saliendo poniendo una mano en su boca mientras salía. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios - te amo, Heero - murmuró dormido.  
  
Al amanecer escuchó el revuelo que causaba el motor encendido del guerrero de Heero y se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor, la cama en que debió dormir el japonés estaba estirada, lo que significaba que, o no había dormido allí en toda la noche, o había hecho su cama al levantarse.  
- Me pasa por tener el sueño pesado - gruñó - con razón dice que debo ser menos torpe, yo quería despertarlo con un beso - se levantó y salió para sólo alcanzar a verlo irse - Este tipo está loco, trabajó toda la noche y arregló solo su gundam, es fabuloso.  
- ¡Se ha robado las piezas del Deathscythe! - gritó uno de los trabajadores y Dúo se volvió hacia donde se perdía a la distancia el otro piloto - Se aprovechó de mí, maldito ¡Te odio, Heero Yuy!  
- Tranquilo - le dijo Howard - sólo nos tomará un tiempo adquirir las piezas nuevas y tu guerrero quedará mejor que el suyo.  
- No es que me haya robado las piezas lo que me molesta - le dijo regresando adentro - fue que deposité mi confianza en él.  
- No dejes de hacerlo, Dúo, ni de amarlo, ese muchacho necesita alguien que le enseñe a comportarse como un humano normal - le puso una mano en el hombro - anda, ve a descansar un rato más y luego ven a desayunar, no ganas nada amargándote por él.  
  
Una nueva misión le llegaba, otra base costera muy cerca de una población civil, cosa que no era de extrañar, lo malo era que no sabía como infiltrarse sin que se notara su presencia. Caminaba en silencio por la plaza del pueblo cuando alguien lo cogió del brazo, se volvió molesto y se topó con aquellos ojos azul cobalto que tanto le gustaban.  
- Heero - murmuró.  
- Hola, Dúo ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Pensando en como cumplir mi misión - en eso reparó en la ropa del muchacho japonés - ¿Y esa pinta?  
- Es el uniforme de la escuela - le señaló una mansión enorme sobre la colina - es la mejor manera de infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas, no cualquiera piensa que un estudiante tan dedicado sea capaz de hacer volar una base.  
- Eso es genial, veré si me consigo una plaza en la escuela.  
- Ya la tienes, sólo debes recoger tu uniforme en la tintorería.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Te vi hace un rato y me di cuenta que tu misión debía ser la misma que la mía, así que me agencié un lugar para el nieto de un millonario tejano y toda la ropa que puedas necesitar te está esperando.  
- Con razón eres el jefe - murmuró mientras lo seguía - ¿Y como es la vida en esa escuela? Nunca he estado en un internado privado, siempre estuve en escuelas públicas.  
- No se te vaya a ocurrir decir aquello en la escuela - lo interrumpió entrando en una tienda - Dúo Maxwell no ha estado jamás en un internado, pero porque tenía profesor particular - le informó callándolo.  
- Pero.  
- Yo veré que no vuelvas a meter la pata - le dijo cortante y se acercó al mesón - venimos a recoger el uniforme de Dúo Maxwell - le dijo al encargado, el hombre asintió y fue hacia la trastienda - esto es para ti - le entregó una cartera con un montón de tarjetas de crédito y una chequera - tu crédito es infinito, gástalo como mejor te parezca.  
- Eso ¿no sería robo?  
- Son fondos de la organización y estamos autorizados a gastarlos en cuanto sea necesario para cumplir nuestras misiones.  
- Bien, así podré comprar repuestos - sonrió y se los echó al bolsillo.  
  
La escuela no era tan diferente a las otras que conocía, sólo que allí, en cualquier clase, no volaba ni una mosca y eran tanto más aburridas que las públicas, al menos en las otras podía darse vuelta y conversar con alguien, pero cada vez que dirigía una mirada hacia el único amigo que tenía allí veía a Heero tan embebido en la clase que ni se atrevía a molestarlo.  
- Ya sé que estás pensando, americano loco - le dijo Heero caminando con él por los jardines posteriores del colegio - si, todos los internados privados son iguales de aburridos, pero aprendes muchas cosas, pero me parece que este no es el peor, en el que estudiamos con Quatre era horrible en comparación.  
- ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? - dijo tratando de controlar los celos al oírlo nombrar al rubio.  
- Nada, hemos estado los últimos seis años juntos.  
- Suficiente para que lo mate - dijo celoso.  
- Vamos, Quatre es demasiado delicado para mi gusto - replicó - además, hemos estado demasiado tiempo juntos y lo considero casi como un hermano.  
- ¿Dónde está él ahora?  
- No lo sé, supongo que en algún lugar de oriente medio, con los Maguanacs, no sé de las misiones de todos, sólo que nos reuniremos dentro de unos meses en Luxemburgo - se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando mirando atentamente los movimientos en aquella base que tendrían que destruir al amanecer.  
  
Bastante bien habían planeado el ataque, el enemigo no se esperaba su aparición y menos podían rastrearlos, ni siquiera intervenir sus comunicaciones, ellos trasmitían en una frecuencia especial y aún si conseguían escuchar algo, les perecería una conversación de dos novios.  
- Mantén la comunicación abierta - le ordenó Heero - los modelos cáncer difícilmente van a ser capaces de proteger la base, tú ataca a ras de suelo, yo haré lo mío por aire.  
- Claro - avanzó tratando de no decir nada comprometedor, cada vez que estaba por meter la pata Heero lo agarraba por la trenza y comenzaba a jugar con ella, a ratos le daba vergüenza que lo hiciera, no porque fueran a decir que eran gays sino porque sentía que le cosquilleaba la tripa.  
- Estamos demasiado cerca uno del otro - dijo Heero despegando y destruyendo de paso la torre de control y luego unos estanques de combustible que al estallar redujeron a cenizas todo - Misión cumplida.  
- Volvamos al colegio, no vayan a detectar nuestra ausencia y pensar que es sospechosa.  
- Vamos primero a la cuidad, de seguro tienes hambre.  
- ¿Me estás invitando a comer?  
- Sí, y si alguien pregunta, estábamos en el cine viendo una película de acción ¿está claro?  
- Y el héroe era un hermoso muchacho de ojos cobalto - replicó.  
- Y la heroína tenía el cabello tan largo y hermoso como Rapuncel - dijo incisivo y lo vio entristecerse - está bien, lo siento, no sé tratar a la gente.  
- Es algo que tendrás que aprender, Hee-chan.  
- ¡No me llames así!  
  
Al otro día todo el mundo comentaba el ataque sorpresa a la base y miraban con estupor las ruinas de la misma. Toda la escuela estaba viéndola cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ellos.  
- Vaya - dijo Dúo molesto - ¿si no es la misma señorita que querías matar? - le dijo a Heero y este asintió.  
- Relena.  
- Heero, quiero hablar contigo.  
- Perdone que la interrumpa, señorita, pero Heero y yo tenemos que regresar a clases - le dijo el trenzado y pasó por su lado siendo seguido de cerca por Heero que había percibido con mucha claridad sus celos.  
- Por favor, Heero.  
- Dúo tiene razón, tal vez en otra ocasión - y pasó de largo.  
Dúo sonrió feliz, la chica era la insistente, pero Heero era suyo y de nadie más y a como fuera seguiría siendo así...  
  
Continuará...  
  
A ver si adivinan quien sigue, aunque se me hace difícil verlo desde su punto de vista, de por sí no soy muy dada a ser un narrador en un solo lugar, me gusta más estar en todos lados, pero la historia no puede ser así Ojalá les guste.  
Shio Chang. 


	3. Trowa Barton & Quatre Raberba Winner

Historias Trowa Barton Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Debía admitir que aquello no era ni remotamente lo que había planeado, pero nunca nada era exactamente como uno lo piensa. Había partido a L4 con la idea de iniciar la campaña para la venganza de la Muerte de Heero Yuy, el líder pacifista que fue asesinado por la naciente Oz, sin embargo, las órdenes de destruir y controlar la Tierra habían sido cambiadas, él lo sabía puesto que había visto a uno de los ingenieros matar al verdadero Trowa Barton cuando quiso que la misión se realizara tal como su padre quería y se había enfurecido mucho cuando supo que el único que podía tomar una decisión así era Heero Yuy, el piloto del primer Gundam, el nombre le había sonado, sólo conocía a un Heero, pero ¿No era su apellido Winner? Seguramente adoptaría ese nombre al iniciarse la misión.  
Él era un chico que no tenía nombre, sus padres habían sido soldados rebeldes y habían muerto dejándolo solo, pero el resto de los soldados lo habían cuidado y había crecido siendo uno más, sin embargo, su nombre se había perdido y todos le decían sin nombre. Cuando cayeron los adultos de su grupo, fue llevado a la base de L3 y presentado con el profesor a cargo de la creación de un guerrero perfecto, se había unido a los mecánicos y había aprendido a usar perfectamente a Heavyarms, siempre dijeron que él reemplazaría a Trowa Barton en su misión. Un día, cuando tenía casi nueve años, dos chicos burlaron con mucha facilidad la vigilancia de la base oculta en la parte baja de su colonia, uno de ellos tenía la mirada fría y dura y era quien tomaba las decisiones, pero quien le había llamado realmente la atención había sido su pequeño hermano, el rubio de la dulce y amable sonrisa.  
Habían conversado muy poco, su hermano parecía más interesado en saber más del gundam que en otra cosa, pero ahora entendía, él debía conocer los detalles si a la larga iba a ser el jefe, para tener la capacidad de reemplazar a cualquiera en caso de ser necesario.  
- Es mejor que volvamos al hotel - dijo Quatre y sus palabras le habían dolido hubiera querido pedirle que se quedara más tiempo para conocerlo - si Irena nos pilla vamos a estar metidos en soberano problema con papá.  
No le había agradado la idea de dejarlo partir sin primero averiguar algunas cosas de su persona, de sus gustos, pero no podía retenerlo ¿o sí?  
- Debo hablar primero con Trowa Barton - había dicho Heero y había sentido que esa era una buena oportunidad para hablar con el rubio.  
- Mejor que no, ese joven es peligroso y va a querer saber por qué ustedes, siendo pilotos de otras colonias, saben llegar aquí y conocen cosas que él no - respondió el profesor y apagó sus esperanzas de conocerlo mejor.  
- Entonces nos marchamos - asintió Heero.  
- Hasta luego, sin nombre - se despidió Quatre estrechándole la mano y le sonrió. Él sintió que una corriente lo recorría desde allí donde lo tocaba - estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos.  
Los vio alejarse rápidamente sin ninguna compañía, le llamaba la atención que los dos fueran tan distintos como el día de la noche y fueran hermanos, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que parecieran ser de la misma edad.  
Y había vivido pensando en el momento en que volvieran a verse, lo apartaría de su hermano y conversarían mucho rato, se conocerían bien y haría que le gustara al rubio, que le prestara atención sólo a él, le diría que le gustaba y le cantaría una linda canción para enamorarlo... Movió la cabeza negativamente, debía concentrarse en su misión, además, no quería que el hermano lo matara, tal vez no se lo había dicho con todas sus letras, no había sido necesario, pero lo había comprendido perfectamente al cruzar sus miradas, pero claro, él seguía al trenzado hablador con la mirada por todos lados ¿cómo no notarlo si él miraba con la misma codicia al rubio?  
Los cinco pilotos se habían separado al iniciarse la batalla luego del torneo de Karate en L4, sus misiones eran por separado y él rezaba por volver a encontrarse con el pequeño y hermoso Quatre pero sin su querido hermano, sus miradas le daban escalofríos, seguramente lo que menos quería era que alguien le hiciera daño a su hermanito, estaba seguro que una de las miradas del piloto japonés era capaz de congelar hasta el mismo infierno, aunque posiblemente el trenzado pudiera transformarlas en lava ardiente.  
Su misión era destruir una fortificada base en Francia, allí había mucho armamento, el suficiente para destruir a toda una Colonia si así lo querían, por ello debían destruirla y evitar que se pudiera volver a utilizar.  
Ya en la Tierra había buscado la mejor forma de cumplir su primera misión, debía infiltrarse en la población civil sin levantar sospechas y luego marcharse, pero ¿cómo? En eso vio un anuncio de un circo buscaba un acróbata y alguien que ayudara a cuidar los animales. Sacó su portátil y se encontró con una nota:  
  
"Las tarjetas y la chequera son para cada piloto de la organización, cada uno de nosotros tiene que verificar la firma, pero son reales, además, el crédito es infinito igual que los fondos de la chequera, puedes gastarlos como mejor te parezca, debes saber administrarlo convenientemente. Buena Suerte.  
Heero Yuy".  
  
Bueno, por lo menos no debería preocuparse por el dinero para las municiones, por lo visto el joven jefe había planeado hasta los más mínimos detalles, no podía fracasar. Encendió el portátil y se fabricó un excelente currículo que imprimió y guardó en un sobre. Fue hacia el circo y pidió hablar con el jefe por el puesto de acróbata. - ¿Quién eres? - le dijo el hombre.  
- Allí lo dice - le dijo.  
- Pero no me dice por qué debo darte el puesto - replicó y Trowa se acercó a la jaula de los leones y metió la mano dentro.  
- ¡No hagas eso! - gritaron todos alarmados pero el león dejó de gruñir y dejó que el muchacho lo acariciara suavemente en la melena.  
- Los animales saben quién les quiere hacer daño y quién no - dijo rascándole la melena - ¿es mío el puesto?  
- Si eres capaz de controlar a los leones sin un látigo, claro que sí.  
Trowa se sonrió pensando que los animales no eran nada en comparación con lo que seguiría en sus misiones, o con una de las miradas de su frío superior cuando se acercaba al rubio, pero debía tener cuidado y no delatarse, no quería meter en problemas a la gente del circo.  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le dijo una chica pelirroja.  
- Trowa Barton - le tendió la mano.  
- Catherine Bloom - le dijo ella y le estrechó la mano - bienvenido al circo.  
- Gracias.  
  
Quatre estaba sentado en uno de los cojines de su tienda en el campamento al norte del Sahara, bebiendo el té mientras esperaba los informes de su gente, era una costumbre que había adquirido en los años que había pasado en la escuela internado en Londres con Heero, a él le gustaba mucho y lo relajaba, y debía admitir que sentía lo mismo.  
Recordaba con claridad el día que conoció a aquel muchacho de ojos fríos y cabellos desordenados que al poco tiempo pasó a ser su hermano y su confidente, el único que lo entendía y lo apoyaba siempre, aunque no fuera bueno lo que planeara. Fue por lo mismo que accedió a ayudar al Profesor H cuando le solicitó que se preparara como piloto para Sandrock, porque Heero lo eligió para ese puesto y quería agradarlo.  
El embajador de L1, un hombre muy sencillo pero muy orgullosos de lo inteligente que era su hijo, había llegado a su colonia a hacer negocios con su padre y ambos chicos habían salido a caminar por el jardín mientras lo adultos hablaban, a Quatre le había llamado mucho la atención aquel muchacho silencioso que decía las palabras precisas, pero lo que le había preocupado era no poder llegar a su corazón como hacía con la mayoría de las personas y se lo hizo saber.  
- Yo no soy un chico como los demás - le había replicado volviéndose hacia él - fui alterado genéticamente antes de nacer, de manera que fuera el soldado perfecto, no debo tener sentimientos para después no sentir remordimientos, debo ser duro para no retroceder en mi misión, mi corazón es una piedra, tal vez por eso no lo puedas sentir.  
Esa misma noche el hotel en que se alojaban con su padre fue atacado por unos terroristas y este voló por los aires con todos sus ocupantes, muchas personas murieron y otros muchos quedaron gravemente heridos para morir después en el hospital después de varios días de agonía. Heero había sido el único que había salido de ello, pero su padre se había compadecido del chico ya que no tenía más familia y lo había adoptado.  
Al final, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, Heero se había recobrado a gran velocidad y, debido a su capacidad increíble de concentración, se había ganado el respeto de su padre y el cariño de sus hermanas, pero también había sido el único capaz de oponerse tenazmente a lo que dijera su padre y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, en algunas ocasiones lo envidiaba y habría querido ser tan fuerte y duro como él para que su padre lo amara, perder ese aire de fragilidad que siempre ha tenido, no quería ser amable si nadie lo quería así, pero Heero lo había disuadido.  
- Quatre, algún día serás heredero de todos los negocios de tu familia, tu amabilidad conquistará a mucha gente y te será mucho más fácil la administración que a mí, yo soy un guerrero y si me volviera lo que quiere papá de nosotros, sería como un tiburón - y se había reído imaginando a Heero con una aleta en la cabeza.  
- Amo Quatre - le dijo un hombre alto y barbudo interrumpiendo sus recuerdos - no nos ha dicho lo que pretende hacer o si el amo Heero lo alcanzará aquí.  
- No lo sé, Rasid, Heero no me dijo nada, sólo que no seguiría usando el nombre de la familia para no ponerme en peligro.  
- Eso es porque el amo Heero es un joven muy sensato.  
- Y peligroso - sonrió - pero estará bien, lo sé.  
  
Al otro día Trowa inició el ataque a Marsella, allí estaba estacionado un grupo grande de soldados de la Alianza secundado por Oz, pero él estaba seguro de vencer, les llevaba ventaja porque no podrían detectarlo hasta que lo tuvieran encima y porque estaba "armado hasta los dientes".;  
Entró en la base e inició el ataque disparando a los enemigos por todos lados e interrumpiendo las comunicaciones hacia el exterior mientras escuchaba las órdenes del líder enemigo a sus hombres en el campo de batalla.  
- ¡Rodéenlo y destrúyanlo! - fue su orden.  
- Sería una buena idea - dijo el acróbata tranquilamente - generalmente la mejor manera de vencer al enemigo es acercándose y luego retroceder minando todo a su alrededor para que no tenga manera de escapar, sin embargo, en este caso, lo mejor habría sido que primero averiguaran acerca de la capacidad del enemigo - levantó el cañón de su brazo izquierdo y disparó continuamente y luego los misiles desde el pecho de su guerrero.  
Gran parte de la tropa había sido vencida, pero bien sabía que aquello no podía durar mucho, las reservas de municiones comenzaban a mermar, las señales en los monitores mostraban que las balas comenzaban a agotarse, así que comenzó a retroceder a fin de evitar que lo dejaran sin salida, pero se habían dado cuenta que ya no le quedaban municiones.  
- Diablos - soltó la metralleta de su brazo izquierdo y sacó su espada para atacar al enemigo, sin embargo, varios disparos fueron hechos desde su espalda. Se volvió a ver y vio un guerrero similar al suyo que sacaba dos extrañas espadas y atrapaba a uno de sus enemigos - ¿quién será?  
Quatre y su gente se habían apresurado a llegar al campo de batalla cuando vieron las explosiones a lo lejos y a un solo guerrero enfrentando a cientos, el rubio podía sentir la preocupación de su piloto en su pecho y se preguntó quien sería, porque era obvio que no se trataba de Heero, nunca había sentido nada en su corazón y mucho menos preocupación, o ya se habría puesto en contacto ya con él, después de todo, conocía su frecuencia muy bien ya que también había estado involucrado en la creación de Sandrock.  
Trowa se levantó del suelo de donde había caído cuando combatía a los soldados de Oz y vio que una nave despegaba desde la base e intentó atacarla, pero fue detenido por el otro gundam, se trenzaron en feroz batalla, pero a él no le interesaba quien era el piloto, su misión se escapaba bajo sus narices y aquel muchacho no lo dejaba en paz.  
Quatre sintió algo dentro de su pecho y tuvo la certeza que aquel era su amigo y que debía convencerlo de dejar la batalla y descansar mientras su gente le reparaba a su guerrero.  
Las manos de ambos Guerreros se aferraron a las del otro intentando vencerlo, ambos empujaban con fuerza tratando de derribar al otro como si fuera una lucha de sumo, pero Trowa vio que de repente la presión por parte de su adversario iba disminuyendo y vio abrirse la cabina del piloto.  
- ¡Nosotros no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros! - le dijo Quatre y su corazón dio un brusco salto en su pecho - No tienes por qué hacerlo, creo que estamos del mismo lado.  
Casi sin poderlo creer y con la sangre palpitando a mil, dejó de hacer presión y salió de la cabina con las manos en alto, era el chico que le gustaba quien le ordenaba dejar la pelea.  
- Baja las manos, no eres mi prisionero - le sonrió él - además, yo fui quien salió primero, ¿recuerdas?  
Pero Trowa no tenía voz para contestarle, no se había imaginado jamás que fuera su adorable rubio el primero en encontrarse allí ¿sería coincidencia que tuviesen la misma misión? Eso sería fantástico, podría conocerlo mejor y sin su hermano con sus frías miradas asesinas.  
- Tu nombre es Trowa ¿verdad? - se acercó a él y el acróbata asintió - Bien, yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner y ellos son mis soldados.  
- ¿Y tu hermano? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y no se dio cuenta del cambio en la mirada del rubio.  
- A Heero le encomendaron otra misión, una más arriesgada, creo yo, puesto que se cambió de nombre, pero era algo que ya sabía, él está bien - sintió que le dolía que le preguntara por Heero, siempre las personas que le gustaban se fijaban en él primero.  
Sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, el chico de mirada fría y asesina no andaba cerca y por lo mismo no podría evitar que conquistara a su hermano y que pasaran un poco de tiempo juntos.  
- ¿Querrías acompañarme? - le sonrió y Trowa sintió que un calor le recorría entero - Mis hombres podrían ayudarte a arregla a Heavyarms.  
- ¿Recuerdas el nombre de mi guerrero?  
- Heero me los enseño - dijo bajando a tierra y esperándolo para subir a un camión - él dijo que la mejor forma de vencer a Oz era conociendo nuestras propias fortalezas y debilidades, para enfrentar al enemigo sin estas últimas. Tengo una casa en esta ciudad, tal vez veamos a mi hermano, no lo sé - dijo intentando persuadirlo a quedarse con él, tal vez si estaban unos días juntos lo convenciera de gustarle él y no su frío hermano.  
- Claro - accedió contento, estaría por lo menos un día a solas con aquel adorable chico - pero no es necesario que arregles mi gundam, puedo hacerlo yo - trató de no sonreír mientras se preguntaba dónde se había metido el soldado frío que se suponía que era.  
- Fantástico, trae tu guerrero y súbelo al camión - le señaló mientras su gente acostaba el suyo sobre otra rampla - viajarás conmigo ¿verdad?  
  
Trowa estaba contento como nunca, debía admitirlo, Quatre era muy amable con él y se preocupaba mucho por su comodidad, pero estaba desesperado por cambiar de tema ¿tenía que hablar a cada rato de su hermano? Ya comenzaba a odiar a Heero Yuy, pero era más que claro que era el mayor héroe que el pequeño árabe tenía.  
- Mi padre adoptó a Heero cuando su padre murió en un ataque terrorista poco antes que fuéramos a visitarte - le dijo - y lo nombró mi guardián - se sonrió divertido - si hubiese sabido en los líos en que nos íbamos a meter juntos, de seguro no lo habría hecho.  
Y una sombra le oscureció el pensamiento a Trowa ¿eran hermanos adoptivos? Y se golpeó mentalmente, tenía un rival demasiado fuerte frente a él, conocía todo de su hermoso rubio, tal vez más de lo que él conseguiría jamás, pero no iba a retroceder sin dar la lucha.  
- ¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos?  
- Todo el que podemos, pero Heero siempre que tenía otras ocupaciones se las ingeniaba para estar a mi lado o darme una palabra de aliento.  
- Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?  
- ¿Quién no lo querría? - sonrió sin comprender que le estaba enterrando un puñal en el pecho al latino - Heero es alguien muy especial, cuando uno lo conoce se contagia con su misterio.  
- ¿Y qué piensa tu padre de él?  
- ¿Papá? Bueno, con él es especial, siempre me ha parecido que lo quiere más que a mí, pero Heero dice que no es así, que como no es su sangre es más fácil para él aceptar que no sea como quiere, pero que está muy orgulloso de mí, aunque no lo admita.  
- A ti te importa mucho lo que piense tu padre ¿verdad?  
- Por eso es que Heero siempre se enoja conmigo - sonrió sentándose junto a él - dice que debo preocuparme sólo por lo que yo siento, pero no puedo, él mismo me dijo que no debía perder mi amabilidad, que era lo más bonito que tenía.  
"Maldición, ya es su dueño" se dijo molesto hasta la médula "pero aún tengo una oportunidad"  
- ¿A ti te molestaría que Heero tuviera novio?  
Quatre sintió una terrible puntada en el pecho al oír sus palabras y bajo la mirada sin contestarle, no le molestaría siempre y cuando no fuera él.  
- Noté que estaba muy interesado en el trenzado de L2 - agregó mirando la mesa sin saber porque le dolía la actitud del árabe ¿Sería porque sintió sus lágrimas?  
- ¿Te refieres a Dúo Maxwell? - lo miró asombrado - algo se dijeron, él estaba triste antes de salir de L4.  
- Tu hermano lo seguía con la mirada por todos lados - le informó - y creo que el trenzado lo hacía a propósito para llamar su atención.  
- Bueno, dudo que Heero deje ver lo que siente - admitió - pero en realidad no me molesta, simplemente creo que tendría problemas, papá nos nombró herederos a partes iguales de las empresas Winner tanto en la Tierra como en L4, aunque él no esté de acuerdo.  
- No creo que el trenzado sepa que es un heredero.  
- Heero no se buscaría jamás un caza fortunas, es demasiado astuto como para no descubrir una trampa cuando la tiene ante sus ojos.  
- ¿Y te habló de él?  
- Algo, me contó que fue con su padre a visitar esa base y que aprendió muchas cosas acerca del funcionamiento de Deathscythe, pero que su piloto era un chico hablador y muy infantil que no tenía idea en lo que se había metido, que era demasiado inmaduro para asumir la responsabilidad que el guerrero le acarrearía.  
- Pero algo bueno debió haber dicho ¿no?  
- No, no dijo nada más de él, se dedicó a detallar al guerrero y no al piloto, por eso me extrañó que dijeras que le atrae.  
- Amo Quatre - le dijo un hombre - hay una comunicación en clave para usted.  
- Gracias, Aura, debe ser Heero - sonrió - ¿vienes?  
- No, me quedaré aquí disfrutando de mi té. Gracias.  
  
La comunicación de Heero había sido bastante extraña para Quatre, le informaba del movimiento de tropas y que Oz había comenzado a vigilar sus movimientos y que había una chica que lo estaba siguiendo a todos lados, la hija del vice ministro de relaciones exteriores por lo que pudo averiguar, aunque él ya estuviera con alguien más.  
- ¿Con quién estás?  
- No te diré nada más, pero ten cuidado, ya saben que hay cuatro guerreros en la Tierra y pronto sabrán que hay un quinto cuando el pequeño dragón entre en acción - le dijo - Y no dejes que ese piloto se aproveche de ti, recuerda la advertencia de papá - le cortó.  
- ¿Cuál advertencia? - dijo en voz alta mientras regresaba ala sala dónde lo esperaba Trowa - y ¿cómo supo que Trowa está aquí?  
- ¿Pasa algo malo? - le dijo el acróbata viendo que venía tan ensimismado.  
- No, sólo que Heero me dijo que Oz ya sabe de cuatro de nosotros y que sólo falta que el pequeño dragón entre en acción, que Oz nos vigila y que a él también por culpa de una chica que lo persigue, pese a que él ya tiene a alguien.  
- Te apuesto que es el trenzado - sonrió pensando que eso le daría la oportunidad de conquistarlo - a él le gusta.  
- Tal vez, eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es lo que me dijo al final - se volvió a sentar - "no dejes que ese piloto se aproveche de ti, recuerda la advertencia de pap" - se sirvió té - ¿cómo supo que estás conmigo? ¿A qué se refería con la advertencia de papá?  
- ¿Hablaste algo con él antes de salir de tu casa?  
- Bueno, recuerdo que estaba furioso con nosotros cuando Heero le dijo que iríamos a la guerra - dijo pensativo - recuerdo que ambos se gritaron un poco, papá estaba molesto porque Heero me había arrastrado a algo que yo no quería, pero la verdad es que lo hice para que Heero me quisiera.  
- Otra vez con lo mismo - gruñó Trowa fastidiado.  
- ¡Ya me acuerdo! - dijo pálido - papá le dijo al salir que si íbamos a regresar debíamos hacerlo en la misma forma en que salíamos y que él se iba a encargar que a mí no se me pasara nada malo y que regresara virgen.  
- ¿Perdón? - lo miró asombrado.  
- A no ser que fuera el propio Heero y que se casara conmigo - dijo ruborizado - él le respondió "Misión aceptada" y nos fuimos a buscar a Wufei.  
- Así que tu padre piensa que él podría ser un buen esposo para ti.  
- No, creo que piensa que Heero sería muy bueno para administrar los negocios de la familia, aunque Heero dice que se volvería un tiburón si lo hiciera - se rió - ya lo veo con una aleta en la cabeza.  
- ¿Y qué piensas respecto a la idea de tu padre?  
- Yo amo a otra persona, Heero es mi hermano y mi amigo, pero nada más.  
- ¿Y él qué piensa? ¿Lo sabes?  
- Yo soy parte de una misión, aunque me quiera mucho, y él la va a cumplir a como dé lugar, aunque tenga que matar a quien intente robarme algo que yo regalaría con gusto a esa persona tan especial.  
- ¿Y si él lo hace?  
- No lo hará, yo no tengo que cuidarlo, Heero morirá antes de dejar de cumplir una misión. Además, en esta él no tiene inferencia y como no puede modificarla, la deberá cumplir así hasta que regresemos a casa.  
- O sea, novios de palabra y no de hecho ¿verdad?  
- ¿Por qué se tuvo que acordar?  
- Tal vez él está tentado a no cumplirla.  
- No lo hará - dijo con certeza - una vez no pudo cumplir una misión y casi se murió, el médico dijo que era sicosomático, pero botaba sangre a borbotones y papá le tuvo que decir que había cumplido con su misión muy bien, al otro día estaba totalmente repuesto.  
- Una desgracia - dijo Trowa - con eso puede chantajearte.  
- ¡Heero no es así!  
- No te exaltes - dijo levantando las manos en gesto conciliatorio.  
  
Trowa se paseaba por el hangar ayudando a la gente de Quatre a reparar a su guerrero, no le agradaba la manera en que se comportaba el rubio, la advertencia del otro piloto lo había puesto muy difícil de tratar, siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrar algo que los apartara y ya comenzaba a aburrirse de escuchar "Heero esto" o "Heero esto otro", mucho podría decir que lo quería como su hermano y su amigo, pero comenzaba a hartarlo con el tipo ¿no lo podía olvidar por un momento?  
- Debería descansar, joven Trowa, de seguro pronto los llaman a una nueva misión y usted parece tener los nervios de punta - le dijo Rasid.  
- ¿Por qué me tratas de usted?  
- Es amigo del amo Quatre y se le trata con respeto.  
- Ese Quatre - gruñó.  
- Ya sé que le molesta que piense tanto en el amo Heero, pero me temo que siempre será así, desde que llegó a quedarse con los Winner que todos en la familia se enamoraron de su misterio y que siempre dijera: "Yo no fui programado para eso" - le explicó - en muchas cosas es genial, pero tiene una lengua.  
- Igual que sus miradas.  
- Bueno, notará que todos adoramos al amo Quatre y que estaríamos dispuestos a morir por él, pero el amo Heero es especial también, cuando llegue a conocerlo mejor, podrá entender al amo Quatre.  
- Si no lo mato primero.  
- Si no se murió en aquella terrible explosión dudo que algo lo consiga.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- ¿Cuál fue la misión que le encargaron a Heero que no pudo cumplir y casi se muere?  
- No hablamos mucho de eso, no dio un susto terrible cuando al llegar a casa comenzó a escupir sangre a borbotones - le dijo Aura - La señorita Ilena los trajo a la Tierra porque los dos estaban muy interesados en conocerla, el padre le ordenó que regresaran los tres enteros y que la protegieran bien, sin embargo, la señorita se enamoró de un árabe que no le dijo que estaba casado y ella regresó llorando a L4, el amo Heero se sintió culpable por no haber evitado que lo conociera y se enamorara, así que apenas su padre la regañó por estar así por el tipo, él se enfermó, casi se murió.  
- El amo Quatre no se despegó de su lado, era el único amigo que tenía - dijo Rasid - es un chico tímido y el amo Heero ha sido su punto de apoyo desde que se conocieron, lloró mucho cuando cayó en coma pero al fin la señorita y su padre le dijeron que no era su culpa, que sobre el corazón no se mandaba.  
- "Por eso no tengo sentimientos" fue su respuesta y comenzó a reponerse de inmediato - Aura movió la cabeza - yo no podía creerlo, pero el médico dijo que era sicosomático o algo así y el le replicó que cuando fallara una misión estaría muerto.  
- El tipo necesita un psicólogo.  
- Claro que lo pusieron con montones de ellos, pero el joven Heero es demasiado astuto y los dejó por incompetentes y el padre sólo se rió y dijo que estaba orgulloso de él como si de verdad fuera su hijo y que esperaba ayudara al amo Quatre a ser igual de fuerte.  
- Quatre no me gustaría si se pareciera a él - dijo por lo bajo y se metió en uno de los motores de su guerrero sin notar las miradas que se daban los Maguanacs de Winner.  
  
Quatre estaba sentado en el salón revisando unos papeles que Heero le había enviado por fax, era claro que había tenido que hacerle enormes reparaciones a su guerrero y al Deathscythe ¿no era ese acaso el guerrero del trenzado? Entonces era cierto que estaba con Dúo Maxwell, se dijo sonriendo, tal vez ahora pudiera estar tranquilo con Trowa y conversar de cosas más interesantes que la guerra. Dejó los papeles a un lado y se paró frente a la ventana con un violín, Heero le había dicho que siguiera con su gusto por la música, que no había nada de malo en ella, dijeran lo que dijeran, así que había aprendido a tocar una gran variedad de instrumentos, pero este era su predilecto. Empezaba a tocar los primeros acordes del Danubio Azul cuando notó que Trowa lo miraba.  
- Hola - le sonrió - espero que no te moleste - le dijo Trowa - me gustaría escucharte.  
- Claro - le sonrió sintiendo un intenso calor en sus mejillas y comenzó de nuevo.  
A medida que los compases del vals se hacían más intensos, Quatre se fue soltando más y más tocando con mayor precisión el vals de los novios. Trowa sonrió para sí y miró los instrumentos en la vitrina decidido a acompañarlo. Sacó un oboe y comenzó a seguirlo mientras veía como los ojos de su amado rubio brillaban de alegría. Le agradaba aquello, tenían el gusto por la música en común, tal vez por allí pudiera conquistarlo.  
- Tocas muy bonito - le dijo a Trowa al terminar - ¿sabes tocar otros instrumentos?  
- Bueno, prefiero los instrumentos de viento, pero sé tocar el violín.  
- Heero no lo sabe hacer, dice que es la única cosa que nunca podrá hacer bien, tocar el violín, pero es genial al piano - sonrió - yo prefiero el violín, es más sensual.  
- ¿Qué te parece si tocamos el tercer movimiento de la primavera de Vivaldi?  
- Claro que sí, pero toca tú el violín y yo lo haré al piano ¿Ok?  
- Bien - sonrió, Heero no compartía todas las aficiones de Quatre, posiblemente él sí - empecemos.  
Sonriendo, Quatre se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar, aquella melodía, una que nunca había compartido con Heero, era la primera que compartía con su querido Trowa y se sentía feliz de saber que era algo que nunca compartiría con el japonés, bien sabía de sobra que a él no le gustaba la música más que para escucharla y relajarse con ella en el baño.  
- ¿Te ríes? - le dijo Trowa sin dejar de tocar.  
- Recordaba que a Heero no le gusta tocar música, me dijo que aprendió porque era un requisito social de los ricos, pero que prefería darse de cabezazos contra una pared a aprender a tocar el violín.  
- ¿En serio? - sonrió divertido, así que el soldado perfecto tenía un defecto.  
- Sí, recuerdo aquella vez que me acompañó a una clase de violín y le dijo al maestro que no pensaba torturar sus oídos con chillidos de gato moribundo - se rieron - el maestro estaba furioso y habló con papá, pero él le dijo que Heero tenía razón y no fue más, dijo que con un músico en la familia le bastaba y le sobraba que prefería clases extra de matemática avanzada.  
- Será un tiburón en los negocios, entonces - sonrió - creo que lo hará bien.  
- Pues pienso que es un chico muy duro y exigente consigo mismo - dijo Quatre - y creo que no quiso aprender a tocar el violín porque sabía que no podría aprender tan rápido como las otras cosas.  
- Un tipo complicado ¿eh?  
Terminaron la pieza y se hicieron una reverencia el uno al otro.  
- Amo Quatre, tiene una llamada especial de su padre - le dijo Rasid.  
- Está bien, la tomaré en el estudio ¿me esperas, Trowa?  
- Su Gundam estará listo en un par de horas, joven Trowa.  
- Está bien, esperaré.  
Quatre se sonrió y caminó hacia el estudio preguntándose cómo habría averiguado su padre que estaba allí y para qué lo habría llamado, después de todo nunca estuvo de acuerdo que participaran de esa operación, mucho menos que se volvieran soldados y terroristas de una organización desconocida que se preocupaba exclusivamente de vengar al asesinado líder pacifista Heero Yuy.  
- Si papá supiera las verdaderas intenciones de la organización nos mataría - sonrió y tomó el micrófono aceptando la llamada.  
- ¡Quatre Raberba Winner! - fue su saludo - ¿Dónde está tu hermano? No quiero que se metan en problemas o que los maten.  
- De Heero no tengo idea, nos separamos antes de salir de L4, pero estará bien, él sabe cuidarse solo.  
- No me preocupa él, sino que tú estés solo, le encargué que te cuidara.  
- No soy una frágil criatura a la que se le tengan que cuidar los pasos - le reclamó molesto - Heero me enseñó a defenderme hace mucho.  
- No estoy muy seguro de eso - le replicó.  
- Papá, sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo, yo no soy como Heero que es capaz de poner media colonia patas arriba.  
- Eso es lo que me preocupa - contestó interrumpiéndolo - al menos las tropas Maguanacs están contigo ¿verdad?  
- Sí, están conmigo - asintió cansado.  
- Entonces no me preocupo por ti, sino porque Heero regrese de una pieza, ese chico es capaz de voltear a la Tierra de cabeza con tal de obtener lo que se propone - suspiró - es todo lo contrario a lo que supone que es un chico inteligente como él, tal vez por eso le gusta tanto la historia.  
- No te preocupes por él, sabe lo que hace.  
- Me preocupa y lo sabes, al convertirse en terroristas se vuelven asesinos y eso no lo hará mejor que los tipos que mataron a su padre hace ocho años.  
- Papá - lo interrumpió tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué me llamaste?  
- Porque estás en Francia y podrías hacerme un favor, en la mansión hay unos documentos que con urgencia deben ser entregados a Oz si no queremos perder el satélite de recursos naturales.  
- ¿Dónde están?  
- Esperaba que Heero estuviera contigo - dijo - están en la caja fuerte a tu espalda, supongo que conoces la clave ¿verdad?  
- Si, papá - dijo fastidiado.  
- Bien, después hablamos - le cortó.  
- Gracias, cuídate también - le dijo a la pantalla negra y se puso de pie para sacar los papeles de la caja de seguridad - odio cuando prefiere a Heero sobre mí.  
  
Trowa estaba sentado frente a la ventana mirando el enorme jardín mientras esperaba que su guerrero estuviera listo, generalmente lo habría reparado él mismo, sin embargo, lo había dejado en manos de la gente de Quatre para pasar un rato con él antes de tener que regresar al circo, pero desgraciadamente las cosas nunca salían como quería y el padre del rubio los había interrumpido ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conquistarlo si cada vez que tenía un avance le venía un retroceso? Primero, había sido el hermano con su advertencia que no se dejara engatusar por él y ahora el padre quién sabe que le había dicho.  
En eso sintió la violencia con que era azotada la puerta de la sala de descanso y vio a un Quatre que venía con una carpeta pero que echaba chispas por los cuatro costados.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Que voy a matar a Heero - dijo fastidiado - y a mi padre con él.  
- ¿Por qué? - lo miró intrigado.  
- Mi padre quiere que le entregue estos papeles a Oz para no perder la concesión del satélite de recursos naturales, claro que el favor se lo habría confiado a Heero si estuviese aquí, como si yo no fuese de confianza.  
- Te apuesto que él los habría utilizado para obtener información del enemigo - le dijo - tal vez fuera una buena manera de infiltrarte y conseguir información de primera mano.  
- Es posible, pero si me descubren, me habré metido en un soberano lío con papá y habré perjudicado a toda mi familia.  
- Bueno, piénsalo bien - lo alentó Trowa - siempre existe esa posibilidad, pero estoy seguro que tú eres más astuto y que podrás conseguirlo sin problema.  
- Gracias, Trowa, eres un gran amigo.  
Trowa sonrió sintiendo una espinita en el pecho, él no quería ser su amigo, quería más, mucho más, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada. ¿Cómo decirle "me gustas" si apenas y se conocían?  
- Los gundam están listos, amo - le dijo Aura entrando en la salita - se le ve molesto.  
- Si, lo estoy - sonrió tratando de calmarse - necesito que me lleven a la capital mañana, tengo que entregar unos documentos de MO2.  
- Usted sabe que estamos para servirlo - le dijo el árabe - todo estará listo cuando usted lo ordene.  
- ¿Te quedarás a cenar? - dijo volviéndose hacia el acróbata.  
- No, debo regresar al circo o mi coartada se destruirá - dijo moviendo la cabeza - ya de por sí deben estarse preguntando dónde estoy para la función de esta noche.  
- Me agradaría verte en acción - le sonrió Quatre.  
- Puedes visitarme cuando quieras - le dijo sintiéndose mejor - pero debo irme.  
- Claro que iré a verte - le tendió la mano - me alegro que pudiéramos ayudarte, ojalá pronto nos volvamos a ver - sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría entero desde el punto en que sus manos se tocaban.  
- Gracias, Quatre - asintió casi sin voz y salió lentamente de la casa sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil agolpándose contra su garganta. Respiró profundo al salir de la mansión y se dirigió hacia el camión en donde estaba Heavyarms.  
- ¡Cuídate mucho, Trowa, y suerte en la función de esta noche! - le gritó Quatre desde la ventana.  
Lo miró y le hizo un a seña con la mano en silencio, sabía que la voz no le saldría ni siquiera para desearle lo mismo.  
Quatre se sentó en el sofá mientras se servía otra taza de té, había sido fantástico estar con un chico tan agradable como aquel, aunque casi no hubiesen hablado nada, primero por culpa de Heero y luego de su padre. Pero no iba a escuchar las advertencias de nadie, conquistaría a Trowa y sería suyo aunque no le gustara a su padre, merecía ser feliz ¿no?  
  
Continuará...  
  
Perdonen la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir y tenía apenas el encabezado. Lo siento, iba a enfocarlo desde el punto de Trowa, pero este muchacho no me ha dejado así que tuve que incluir a Quatre. Sin embargo, espero que Wufei no me haga lo mismo o no voy a terminar nunca.  
Shio Chang. 


	4. Wufei Chang

Historias Wufei Chang  
  
Wufei estaba sentado recostado en el pasto no muy lejos del lago Victoria mientras esperaba que llegara el camión de los hombres que le traerían las municiones y los explosivos mientras recordaba cómo era que se había convertido en piloto de Nataku, pese a ser apenas un niño de seis años cuando esto ocurrió ocho años atrás.  
Sus padres acababan de fallecer a causa de un atentado terrorista y su abuela había asumido su educación y había sido entrenado especialmente para ser el líder de su clan, pese a que tenía primos mayores que él, pero como había sido su padre el único varón que tuvo la abuela, aquella era su obligación. En una de tantas conoció al profesor que preparaba a Nataku o, como él lo llamaba, Shenlong, y su abuela decidió que él sería su piloto para defender su colonia de las tropelías de la Tierra. Entonces conoció a Merian, la verdadera Nataku y se enamoró de ella, sin embargo, no pudo casarse con ella ya que, estando en la Tierra, murió junto a sus padres en un atentado proyectado por Oz. Esa era la causa que se hubiese unido con más énfasis a la creación del guerrero de su colonia, iba a vengar a la chica que iba a ser su esposa, ellos pagarían por arruinar su felicidad.  
Escuchó el ruido de un motor y se levantó del suelo, acababan de llegar sus abastecedores. Uno de los hombres se acercó a él y recibió el dinero que el chico les entregaba antes de ordenar a su gente dejarle los explosivos.  
- ¿Le vas a dejar todo esto a un niño? - dijo uno de los otros.  
- Nos está pagando al contado - le mostró el dinero - estoy seguro que podrá manipular correctamente todo esto ¿verdad?  
- Así es - dijo el muchacho tranquilamente mirando la factura que le había dado el hombre y los vio irse. Menos mal que nunca hacían muchas preguntas, aunque el dinero no era robado, no sería fácil explicar que siendo un "niño" tuviera cuentas sin límite y crédito para gastarlo a su antojo. "Un buen trabajo de nuestro líder" dijo recordando al joven de ojos color cobalto que parecía tener planeado hasta los más mínimos detalles.  
Arregló los explosivos en varias bombas de tiempo, su misión era destruir la base de lago Victoria, allí estaba la escuela de soldados especiales para Oz y de cadetes espaciales a cargo de una mujer, lo que le proporcionaba cierta ventaja al muchacho chino, pero ninguna satisfacción, no era interesante enfrentar a una mujer, eran muy débiles y fáciles de engañar, hasta ese momento sólo Nataku y su abuela eran dignas de conocer y no eran débiles.  
Entró en la base con relativa facilidad, el cambio de guardia lo ayudó a tomarlos desprevenidos y en silencio se dedicó a colocar los explosivos por todos lados y tan furtivamente como entró, salió dejando a su paso un reguero de explosiones que ocultaron su fuga.  
Al poco rato comenzó a sonar una sirena y el lugar se volvió un espantoso ruido de naves que despegaban junto con los gritos de los heridos. Su moto corría a gran velocidad por los campos cuando escuchó que le ordenaban que se detuviera, no iba a hacerlo, pero un disparo dio frente a él y cayó. Rápidamente revisó los posibles daños y constató que no tenía nada, ni su moto. Levantó la mirada con las manos en alto y escuchó.  
- Pero si sólo es un niño - dijo una voz de mujer - ¿cómo es posible que haya hecho tanto daño en mi base?  
- Es una mujer - dijo fastidiado - será muy fácil vencerla - miró furtivamente el suelo y el bolso con los explosivos. Enganchó la correa a su pie y lo lanzó al aire para hacerlo estallar de una patada que causo la explosión frente a los ojos de la mujer, lo que le permitió huir.  
- ¡No vas a escapar! - gritó ella y vio como surgía entre los árboles un nuevo gundam - ¡otro más!  
Wufei la miró fastidiado y levantó su rifle, debía detenerla y ocultar su guerrero, después de todo, tenía información muy importante para su jefe, debía evitar que pasara un percance antes de tiempo.  
  
Estaba descansando frente a una montaña cuando escuchó las noticias, había una reunión de dirigentes de la Alianza de la Tierra unida en la nueva base Eduard, así que era un buen momento para atacar, sin embargo, decidió escuchar un poco más de la noticia, quería saber quienes estarían reunidos allí, sería bueno tener un dato para su jefe.  
- "los líderes pacifistas se han reunido aquí para hablar del desarme de la esfera terrestre a fin de evitar nuevos atentados por parte de las colonias" - decía el periodista y Wufei se sobresaltó ¡los demás iban a una trampa de Oz!  
Rápidamente corrió hacia Nataku y despegó, debía apurarse antes que los demás concretaran la misión y cometieran un error.  
- Maldito Traize y maldito Oz, no voy a permitir que nos uses como haces con tus soldados - gruñó entre dientes tratando de acelerar lo más posible a Nataku, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, un gundam se proyectaba hacia el cielo y destruía un transporte que decía Oz en un costado y lo hacía estallar luego de partirlo en dos con su espada - no lo logré - gritó furioso y abrió la comunicación - han cometido un error, los han usado, esta era una reunión de pacifistas, les hemos dado la excusa que necesitaban para seguir fabricando armas.  
- ¿Qué dices? - dijo Heero.  
- Miren las señales de televisión planetarias.  
"La base de Nueva Eduard ha sido atacada y destruida por terroristas - decía un comunicado - allí estaban reunidos todos los líderes pacifistas de la Tierra que pretendían detener esta guerra"  
- Malditos, nos han usado - gruñó el trenzado.  
- Mataré a Traize - dijo Wufei furioso y despegó seguido de cerca por otro gundam, el 03 - ¿Qué quieres?  
- No creerás que vas a llegar tan fácilmente a Traize ¿verdad? - le dijo el latino - yo atacaré las tropas mientras tú destruyes a ese maldito.  
Siguieron la nave de Traize hasta los barcos en medio del mar Mediterráneo, allí se mezclaron en la batalla hasta dar con el barco en que estaba el líder de Oz.  
Wufei descendió furioso de su gundam con la espada en la mano y gritando mientras buscaba al maldito ese. Al fin lo encontró y lo estaba esperando de pie con su espada en la mano. Le hizo una venia y le sonrió. Wufei no le respondió al saludo sólo levantó su espada en actitud desafiante.  
- Eres sólo un chiquillo - le dijo tratando de tocar su rostro pero lo golpeó con la espada.  
- Sepa usted que este chiquillo tiene nombre y lo matará - le replicó satisfecho al ver que le había roto un guante y lo había herido.  
- ¿Y cómo te llamas, guapo?  
- Wufei Chang y lo mataré por llamarme así - dijo furioso.  
- Un reto, mi querido Wufei - le dijo levantando su espada - si me ganas, podrás matarme, pero si lo hago yo, te pediré algo a cambio de tu vida.  
- Jamás me ganará - le dijo comprendiendo perfectamente que pretendía aquel pervertido - jamás - repitió.  
Traize sonrió y levantó su espada comenzando el ataque, el chico era bastante bueno aunque su técnica no era la mejor, se preguntó dónde habría aprendido a aplicar tanta fuerza en unos golpes tan burdos, tal vez si lo tomaba bajo su tutela y lo entrenaba un poco puliría su técnica y sería el mejor espadachín del mundo.  
- ¿De dónde vienes Wufei?  
- ¿Qué le importa? - le replicó de mala manera evitando una estocada en su hombro al moverse como culebra.  
- Te falta un poquito de estilo, querido mío - le dijo rozando su cara con los dedos.  
- ¡No soy su querido! - dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.  
- Vamos, no te enfades, eres un chico muy bello para ponerte así - le sonrió pero lo hizo enojar todavía más - si quieres te enseñaré una nueva técnica para el combate con la espada.  
- Intentas distraerme de mi objetivo - le replicó molesto y lanzó una nueva estocada pero Traize lo esquivó y su brazo pasó de largo y Traize lo atrapó desarmándolo al fin - suéltame, maldito.  
- Luego no querrás que te suelte - le dijo atrapando su rostro entre sus manos besándolo profundamente en los labios entreabiertos introduciendo su lengua en los labios sorprendidos del joven chino. Pero consiguió romper el beso mordiéndolo - ¡ay! - se quejó soltándolo y tocando su labio herido por los afilados dientes del muchacho.  
- No me has vencido aún - le dijo limpiando su boca con la muñeca.  
- ¿Por qué no quieres ser mío? Serías un gran soldado si me dejaras pulir tu estilo.  
- ¿Crees que me voy a dejar siendo que ustedes fueron los que me robaron mi felicidad antes que lograra tocarla? - dijo con los ojos brillando de ira - nunca permitiré que profanes mi cuerpo como profanaron mi alegría.  
- Algún día te arrepentirás de esas palabras - le dijo Traize enojado por su tozudez y lo desarmó poniendo el filo de su espada contra su cuello - Eres muy hermoso y te deseo.  
- Mátame - le pidió sintiéndose humillado.  
- Sabes bien que no lo haré - le dijo acariciando su rostro - me gustas y prefiero tenerte a acabar con tu vida.  
- Mátame - insistió- no le voy a pertenecer al culpable de la muerte de mi esposa.  
- Mi hermoso Wufei - le dijo soltando su espada abrazándolo contra su pecho - no llores así, me partes el corazón - limpió sus lagrimas con sus labios intentando convencerlo de entregarse - yo te puedo dar felicidad, mi pequeño - atrapó sus labios de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente soltando su cabello y bajando suavemente por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cintura para obligarlo a ponerse de pie - a mi lado serás feliz como nunca - le dijo soltando el cinturón de los pantalones de Wufei que ya no atinaba a reaccionar, su mente le decía que lo alejara de él, pero su cuerpo estaba como hipnotizado por aquellos ojos que lo miraban con ternura y pasión - sé mío - le pidió tomando las manos del chino para que lo acariciara a su vez. Wufei no sabía por qué, pero comenzó a soltar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Traize luego de soltar la corbata del general mientras este suspiraba de placer sin dejar de acariciar la piel del joven chino, era tan bello lo que veía que no pudo detenerse hasta dejarlo por completo desnudo.  
- Eres todo un deleite para los ojos, hermoso Wufei - le dijo atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo - y serás sólo mío - lo besó en los labios mientras sus manos trabajaban en sus contornos hasta llegar al miembro que sentía alborotado. Lo levantó por las caderas y lo llevó hasta el sillón en donde lo recostó para acariciarlo mejor - mmm, tienes un sabor delicioso - dijo mientras bajaba con sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho en donde se entretuvo acariciando una tetilla, frotándola con la lengua hasta dejarla erecta para luego succionarla con deleite.  
- ¡Ahhhh! - gimió Wufei sintiendo que un extraño placer inundaba su cuerpo olvidado totalmente que uno de sus camaradas luchaba afuera.  
- Gime más, me gusta - dijo el jefe de Oz extasiado mientras bajaba por su abdomen hasta llegar hasta aquel orgulloso que se elevaba en toda su magnitud sólo para él. Lo tomó primero entre sus dedos frotando con un poco de fuerza la punta para que botara un poco de su líquido antes de comenzar a recorrerlo de la punta a la base con la lengua y sus manos. Wufei estaba que no podía más de placer, en especial cuando sintió que se lo tragaba entero frotándolo no sólo con los labios, sino que con las manos al mismo tiempo hasta hacerlo acabar. Entonces notó algo extraño, algo estaba frotando su ano para dilatarlo, se asustó y se sentó alejándose de Traize.  
- ¡No! - chilló tomándolo por sorpresa y tomó su ropa y se vistió mientras corría hacia Nataku a toda velocidad con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Una vez dentro de su gundam se arrojó al agua y comenzó a hundirse - te he traicionado, perdóname, Nataku.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - le dijo Trowa siguiéndolo pero no obtuvo respuesta - te fue mal - dijo y lo siguió hasta las sombras del mar, desapareciendo ambos.  
  
Trowa se llevó al deprimido Wufei a su escondite, es decir, al circo para tratar de sacarle algo pero el joven no quería decir ni media palabra, así que lo dejó por la paz, no deseaba que se enojara.  
- ¿Quieres té? - le entregó la taza - ocultar tus problemas no los solucionará ¿sabes?  
- No soy digno de seguir piloteando a Nataku - replicó.  
- ¿Tu guerrero? - él asintió - no deberías actuar así, nunca le serías infiel mientras recuerdes en realidad quien eres y cual es tu misión en la Tierra, en realidad a quien debe de pesarle más este error es a Heero, después de todo, él destruyó a los líderes pacifistas, no tú.  
- Traize me derrotó.  
- Es un hombre de mundo, nosotros aún somos niños a su lado, tiene experiencia y por eso siempre logra lo que se propone, pero pierde cuidado, le va a salir el tiro por la culata en cualquier momento.  
- Abusó de mí - dijo en apenas un murmullo.  
- Vamos, eso te debe dar fuerzas para poder vengarte luego.  
- Es que me gustó - dijo cubriéndose el rostro - me hizo serle infiel a Nataku.  
- No seas tonto - se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó - es un hombre experimentado, le gustaste y quiso gustarte para reclutarte para sus fuerzas, te engañó y caíste, cualquiera puede caer, es más estamos en una edad en que somos sensibles a estos cambios.  
- ¿A ti te gusta alguien en especial?  
- ¿Recuerdas al chico rubio? - él asintió - es él, pero su querido hermano, que ni siquiera son hermanos de sangre sino por adopción, se ha interpuesto en mi camino con mucha suerte y no encuentro la manera de quitarlo del medio.  
- Mátalo.  
- Quatre lo quiere demasiado, es su héroe y su padre lo quiere para que sea su esposo - golpeó el suelo con el pie - aunque creo que le gusta el trenzado hablador.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
- Supongo que seguir en el circo hasta que venga una nueva misión - se encogió de hombros - supongo que ahora que se reunieron no volverán a separarse y no tendré muchas oportunidades de estar a solas con Quatre.  
- Odio a Traize.  
- Eso es lo que tienes que pensar, lo demás no importa.  
- Pero me hizo serle infiel.  
- Wufei ¿qué edad tienes?  
- Catorce.  
- Es un pedófilo ¿ves? Traize tiene ocho años más que tú, según los datos que manejo, es un pervertido que se baña en esencias de flores todos los días para ser más atractivo, ha tenido muchos amantes y es padre de una niña llamada Marimeia Barton.  
- ¿Tu sobrina?  
- Yo no soy el verdadero Trowa Barton - le dijo bajando la voz - uno de los ingenieros que trabajaba en mi gundam lo mató y yo lo reemplacé para cumplir con la misión que me encomendó Heero.  
- Mi abuela me dijo que debía vengar a mi clan conduciendo a Nataku y que mis misiones serán comandadas por Yuy cuando estuviéramos en la Tierra.  
- ¿Ves? Debes vengar a tu clan, deja de lado esa tontería que no mereces pilotear a tu guerrero, así sólo le fallas a tu clan y a ti mismo.  
- ¿Tú lo crees?  
- Estoy seguro.  
- La próxima vez voy a castrar a Traize - aseguró más tranquilo.  
- Esa es la idea ¿ves?  
- Si, ya verás que lo hago.  
  
Unos días más tarde supo que Oz estaba haciendo planes para el movimiento de tropas, así que se alejó del circo para que su gundam no llamara la atención, no quería meter en problemas a más gente buena. Trowa le sonrió al desearle suerte, pero se sentía deprimido, no podía olvidar a Traize acariciándolo íntimamente, aún sentía dolor en aquella zona que el general había tratado de profanar.  
- Maldito Traize, si vuelvo a verte me voy a asegurar primero que no puedas volver a tocarme como lo hiciste, no volveré a caer en tus engaños.  
Despegó con Nataku y se dirigió a destruir una base en China, sabía que Oz intentaba ahora adueñarse de todas las fuerzas de la Tierra, eran unos ambiciosos y debía tratar de detenerlos.  
Llegó al pueblo de noche y dejó oculto su guerrero entre los follajes de los árboles. Viajo al centro y se buscó alojamiento por es noche, estaba cansado y no deseaba pensar en nada, pero al llegar de regreso a la hostería vio que unos soldados trataban de obligar a un ancianito que les diera comida gratis porque según ellos lo protegían del enemigo.  
- ¿No les da vergüenza atacar así a un hombre mayor? - les dijo una mujer muy molesta por su actitud - páguenle y váyanse.  
- Que te metes, entrometida - le dijo uno de los grandulones y trató de pegarle, pero Wufei intervino - Que quieres.  
- Que los dejes en paz - le dijo - primero amenazan a un anciano y luego a una mujer ¿qué clase de soldados creen que son? ¿o es que acaso son mariquitas?  
- Maldito - le respondieron y se le fueron encima, pero Wufei les hizo el quite y con un par de golpes de karate los derrotó.  
- Es mejor que vayan a molestar a otra parte - los amenazó fastidiado y lod dos tipos se fueron mascullando entre dientes algo como vengarse o algo asó pero Wufei los ignoró - ¿se encuentran bien?  
- Si, gracias - le dijo la mujer - mi nombre es Sally Poe ¿y el tuyo?  
- Wufei Chang - respondió de manera automática haciendo una reverencia.  
- Un joven bien educado - dijo el anciano - y un miembro del clan del Dragón ¿verdad?  
- ¿Cómo lo supo?  
- Soy Sufei Chang - respondió el anciano divertido al verlo abrir los ojos asombrado - por lo visto eres el nieto favorito de mi hermana.  
- Vaya, no sabía que aún había gente nuestra viviendo en la Tierra - dijo abrazando al anciano - me alegro de encontrarlo.  
- Si quieres puedes venir a quedarte en mi casa, un chico joven y guapo como tú no debe quedarse sólo en un lugar donde hay soldados libidinosos que no respetan a nadie.  
- Bueno, yo había solicitado una habitación en es hostería - le señaló el lugar.  
- A ella no le importará cuando sepa que ere mi sobrino nieto - se sonrió - gracias señorita Sally, enviaré sus alimentos al campamento como siempre.  
- Claro - le sonrió ella y se fue.  
  
Wufei pasó una noche tranquila en casa de su tío abuelo, quizás nunca se habría imaginado algo semejante, tanto así que ni pesadillas tuvo.  
Descansado y más tranquilo se ofreció a llevarle los alimentos al campamento a la coronel Sally Poe para pagar por la amabilidad del anciano aunque este alegara que tenía que ser así porque era su familia, por se mantuvo en sus trece y llevó los víveres de todas maneras.  
El campamento estaba un tanto alejado del pueblo para no involucrarlo si los descubrían los de Oz, pero había demasiada gente allí como para asegurar que en algún momento no los descubrirían. Se paseó por la improvisada base en silencio siguiendo las explicaciones que le daban los soldados al saber que era uno de los pilotos de los gundam.  
- Oz quiere ser dueño del planeta y de las colonias, pero siempre que haya alguien dispuesto a luchar por la libertad, tendremos la esperanza - dijo uno de los mayores - siempre necesitaremos alguien como ustedes, serán niños pero saben perfectamente lo que quieren.  
- Yo no soy digno de ser un piloto - dijo en voz baja.  
- No deben dejarse deprimir, Oz los engañó para tener oportunidad de adueñarse de todo, si no lo hubiesen conseguido ahora, habría intentado hacerlo de otra manera - le dijo un soldado a sus espaldas - esos son unos malditos.  
- ¡Están atacando el pueblo! - llegó gritando un soldado - dicen que si no nos entregan van a matar a los civiles.  
- Mi abuelo - dijo Wufei y corrió de regreso al pueblo pero cuando llegó éste había sido reducido a cenizas - ¡abuelo! - lo llamó y lo encontró oculto junto a unos escombros - menos mal - suspiró más tranquilo - ¿se encuentra bien?  
- Si, muchacho, pero esos malditos me han dejado sin hogar, debes luchar para salvarnos, un dragón no puede perder su fuego por nada del mundo - le sonrió - estoy seguro, mi querido Wufei, que tú serás un digno jefe del clan.  
- Usted me verá ese día - dijo tratando de evitar las lágrimas al ver que el anciano se estaba haciendo el fuerte pero realmente estaba más muerto que vivo.  
- Perdóname, Wufei, no creo verlo ni acompañarte, por lo menos no con este cuerpo viejo y cansado.  
- ¡Abuelo! - dijo y lo abrazó sólo para sentir que dejaba de respirar, acababa de morir - abuelito - lloró antes de ponerse de pie y mirar con odio a los soldados de Oz - Está bien, este dragón jamás dejará que nadie extinga su fuego hasta el día de su muerte - le dijo Wufei enojado - te lo prometo, abuelo.  
Las tropas ocultas en el bosque luchaban denodadamente intentando resistir el ataque de las fuerzas de Oz, pero se notaba que estos conocían bien el campamento y comenzaron por atacar los puntos más vulnerables para seguir con el ataque a los soldados que no podían defenderse.  
Wufei corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba oculto Nataku y vio que los leos de Oz lo trataban de destruir con detonaciones y se sonrió sarcástico, era imposible que destruyeran su gundam con detonaciones tan débiles, él único que conocía la fórmula exacta para destruirlo era Heero Yuy. Se acercó con cuidado evitando las detonaciones y abrió la cabina.  
- Perdóname, Nataku, no soy digno de estar contigo, pero tampoco puedo abandonar mi misión, entenderás que no puedo dejar que mi fuego se apague sólo porque un idiota se aprovechó de mi inocencia - Nataku le dio un destello y comenzó a moverse. Los disparos continuaron pese a ello, sin embargo, ya comenzaban a mermar pues comenzaba a vencerlos.  
- Maldito Gundam 05 - gritó un soldado de Oz desde su nave y le disparó a quemarropa provocando una terrible explosión, pero no le causó ningún daño y Wufei lo destruyó de un solo golpe.  
- Pagarán por haber destruido el pueblo y haber matado a mi abuelo - dijo furioso ya luchando y destruyendo a sus enemigos de paso - no podrán volver a engañar al pequeño dragón Chang, Oz no me dominará y jamás volveré a permitir que Traize juegue conmigo, palabra de Dragón - dijo destruyendo finalmente al último de sus enemigos - Te he vengado, abuelo, le diré a mi abuela cuando regrese a L5 que conocí a un Chang que murió con el orgullo de un guerrero dragón - y se alejó de la zona del desastre con el corazón más tranquilo y la conciencia en paz.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Al fin salió, creo que me demoré mucho para lo corto del capítulo, pero me costó mucho ponerme en el lugar de Wufei para todo esto. En fin.  
El siguiente va a ser un extraño combinado del diario de Zech y de Traize ¿por qué? Recuerdo que eso era lo que seguía, Relena y Heero pensando en la guerra y Traize y Zech al siguiente. A Heero lo puse al principio y a Relena ni de broma la tomo, así que sólo me quedan ellos ¿verdad?  
Espero que les guste el capítulo.  
Shio Chang. 


	5. Diario de dos guerreros

Historias El diario de dos Guerreros.  
  
Sábado 26 de mayo del 196 DC  
  
Hola, amigo, debo decirte que han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos dos meses, fue algo inesperado para mí, un hombre que creía tener bien cimentados sus gustos y sus objetivos a futuro, pero ya ves, mi mundo se puso de cabeza tan sólo al cruzar nuestras miradas. Y lo peor es que él es tan sólo un niño, de la misma edad creo que mi hermana. Todo paso hace dos meses cuando cinco naves llegaron del espacio y aparecieron los cinco Gundams y sus respectivos pilotos, todos, de un modo u otro, hemos admirado su osadía. El primero apareció en el mar del norte causando estragos ya que pasó con mucha facilidad nuestra guardia, aunque cayó en manos de los soldados de la alianza a cargo de la coronel Sally Poe, el segundo apareció en la misma zona causando más estragos ya que se unió al primero. Tres días más tarde aparecieron dos más en la base de Marsella y poco tiempo después apareció el quinto atacando la base a cargo de mi amiga Noim en el Lago Victoria. En el ataque del 03 y el 04 recuperamos un robot al que llaman Talguis que suponemos fue la base para la construcción de los gundam. Los llamamos así porque fueron fabricados con una aleación especial de metales que se conoce como gundamio y que es prácticamente indetectable para nuestros radares.  
En fin, lo que quiero es contarte lo que me trae de cabeza. Hasta hace aproximadamente dos meses yo estaba totalmente seguro de estar enamorado de Lucrecia Noim, mi compañera de armas y una de las pocas personas que sabe quién soy en realidad, pero algo en el piloto del 01 me ha hecho dudar de eso, el sólo ver con que destreza pilotea su gundam me pone los nervios de punta. Recuerdo que fuimos llamados a la base de Siberia con Noim a ponernos a las ordenes de Traize ya que se tenía preparada una estrategia para apresar y destruir a los cinco gundams, sin embargo, sólo aparecieron cuatro. Mi deber era luchar contra el 01, cosa que no fue fácil y que me hizo convencerme que amaba, fuera quien fuera, a ese piloto. La lucha era cruenta, los otros tres guerreros se desvivían por vencernos y lo estaban consiguiendo. Pero Lady Une tomó una terrible determinación, ordenó al fuerte espacial Bargy apuntar a las colonias y les dijo a los pilotos que las destruiría si no se rendían. Apareció en una de las pantallas un anciano, seguramente uno de los creadores de esos robots y le dijo que era una desalmada, que esto era algo personal y que no tenía derecho a involucrar a otras gentes y que si era así, se rendía pero no entregaba al gundam.  
- Repito, me rindo, pero no entrego al gundam - dijo y de inmediato se abrió la cabina del 01 y vi al piloto con un detonador en la mano. Si era apenas un muchacho de alrededor de unos 14 años, no creo que tenga más. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al verlo, creo que es una hermosa criatura pese a su mirada fría y no atiné a reaccionar.  
- Misión aceptada - dijo e hizo estallar en pedazos su gundam y él voló por los aires cayendo en un charco de su propia sangre. En ese momento pensé que moriría, amaba a ese niño y él estaba muerto. Luego lo pensé mejor y dejé que el piloto del 03 se lo llevara, ya me encargaría luego de vengarme de Lady Une por su muerte recuperando los restos de su gundam.  
En estos momentos mi gente se encuentra tratando de recuperar la información del 01 y restaurarlo, pero él lo dejó casi inservible, sin embargo, no me importa tanto el robot, sino lo que él me pueda decir acerca de su lindo piloto, tal vez consiga algo que me diga qué debo hacer para conquistarlo.  
Adiós, espero pronto darte más noticias.  
Zech Marquise.  
  
Lunes 28 de Mayo del 196 DC.  
  
Hola, amigo, no me extrañan tus tribulaciones, yo sufro de algo parecido desde el mismo momento. Es cierto que pasaron nuestras barreras, y no me refiero sólo a las físicas, sino también a las del corazón.  
Tú no estuviste presente en la batalla de Nueva Eduard, así que no los pudiste ver a todos en combate, el 01 es terrible y temible, para ser su piloto sólo un niño puede tomar una decisión en segundos y estoy seguro que de haber sabido que yo viajaba en la otra nave y no en la que destruyó, no habría trepidado en cambiar de objetivo y no lo estaría contando.  
Nosotros llegamos al Mar Mediterráneo luego de esa batalla seguidos por dos gundams, el 03 y el 05, el primero se dedicó a pelear con los leos de Lady Une y el segundo me atacó directamente. Su piloto se bajó y me quedé maravillado con su belleza, era un chico de piel blanca, hermosos ojos negros rasgados y poco más bajo que yo, tal vez como tu amado tenga 14 años, y sea de origen chino. Él me desafió a luchar con la espada, pero yo no quería herirlo, no sé que me pasó pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en robarle un beso de aquella hermosa boca. Me hirió una mano y junto con ello el corazón.  
Hasta aquel momento yo era un convencido que me gustaban sólo las mujeres, pero él destruyó los cimientos de esa creencia. Me ha dicho que me odia, que soy la causa de la pérdida de su felicidad, que fui el que ordenó la muerte de su esposa y que nunca sería mío. No sabes como me hirió cuando hablo de su esposa, será un niño, pero sabe lo que es amar y yo lo único que pensaba era en enseñarle a amar. Le dije que si se entregaba a mí, lo haría plenamente feliz, pero me rechazó de plano.  
Luchamos y retuve sus brazos a mi espalda con lo que conseguí robarle un beso, supongo que en ese momento me confié al saborear su boca y por ello me pilló desprevenido y me mordió. Seguimos peleando y lo desarmé, él deseaba que lo matara pero yo quería convencerlo de unirse a nosotros, con chicos como ellos nuestra fuerza sería invencible, pero él insistía en morir y lloraba. Mi corazón se hizo añicos y quise borrar el dolor de tan hermosos ojos y comencé a besarlo tanto así que ni me di cuenta de en qué momento comencé a desvestirlo y lo seduje, él se estaba entregando a mí y perdí la cabeza. Amaba a aquel chico inocente e iba a ser mío por completo, así jamás querría alejarse de mi lado y sería mi soldado favorito, pero me apuré y lo asusté.  
También estoy enojado con Lady Une, dos veces ha intentado destruir a los gundams de forma poco sana, lo intentó primero haciendo volar la base de Nuevo Eduard y fue detenida por el piloto del 01, y luego ocurrió lo de Siberia. Me temo que es una mujer con poca delicadeza y se lo he dicho, por eso la he enviado a la base lunar, no quiero que tenga una nueva oportunidad de matarlos, no sería justo.  
En cuanto al piloto del 01, creo que debe seguir vivo, algo supe que tu hermana lo conoce en persona y por los datos que tenía la Coronel Poe, se llama Heero y es experto en explosivos, un haker experimentado y un sobreviviente nato. ¿Sabías que se escapó del hospital militar arrojándose del 30 piso y no abrió su paracaídas a tiempo? Cualquier otro habría muerto, pero él salió con apenas unos rasguños dado que al día siguiente estaba causando estragos en las bases cercanas.  
Si tú tienes noticias acerca de dónde podría estar el piloto del 05, que se llama Wufei Chang, házmelo saber, quiero volver a verlo.  
Si averiguo algo de Heero, te lo haré saber de inmediato.  
Traize Kusrenada  
  
Viernes 31 de Mayo de 196 DC Amigo mío, tu querido Wufei fue visto en una base en China ayudando a las tropas de la alianza a cargo de Sally Poe, pero desde entonces no han sido vistos en ninguna parte ninguno de los cinco, supongo que luego de lo que hizo Heero no quieren arriesgarse a que los aprisionen. ¿Sabías que Lady Une, antes de irse, dejó la orden de ejecutarlos si los capturaban? Sin embargo, dudo que alguno de mis hombres los mate, hemos descubierto algo muy extraño reconstruyendo el Gundam 01.  
Sí, hemos conseguido reconstruir gran parte del 01 y dicen los ingenieros que Heero no es humano, al menos los datos que hemos podido recuperar de él así lo señalan, tanto así que sus niveles de pelea son del doble de altos que los tuyos ¿Te imaginas? Ese muchacho tiene una capacidad de respuesta de 10 tiros por segundo, podría meterle una bala a una hormiga en movimiento a 10 metros de distancia. Creo que siento un poco de miedo, no lo deseo por enemigo y menos encontrarme con él en un callejón oscuro. He tratado de averiguar cosas de él, me dijeron que se hace llamar Heero Yuy y es cierto que mi hermana lo conoce y lo busca ¿Será una maldición que ambos estemos enamorados de la misma persona? Pero le saco un poco de ventaja, yo tengo a su guerrero y vendrá por mí en cualquier momento si sigue con vida.  
Me han dicho que en la base lunar están construyendo robots nuevos de esos que se controlan por computadora ¿qué tal son? No me agrada que al final seamos reemplazados por máquinas incapaces de comprender el verdadero valor de una batalla.  
También han descubierto que estoy reconstruyendo el gundam y me ordenan destruirlo ¿están locos? Es la única forma que tengo de volver a ver a mi querido Heero y cueste lo que me cueste, voy a conseguir tenerlo a mi lado, aunque aquello signifique traicionar a Oz.  
Bueno, no tengo nada más que contarte.  
Zech Marquise.  
  
Martes 4 de julio de 196 DC Amigo, ya va un mes desde la terrible batalla de Siberia y he tenido noticias de Heero, me han dicho que el 03 se presentó en un circo en una de las bases en Francia y recuerdo que dijiste que él se lo había llevado ¿no? Me dicen que se ha movido por Francia buscando a la familia del mariscal Noventa, supongo que se siente culpable de esta guerra y quiere liberarse de ella. También tu hermana ha ido tras él, sin embargo, anda siempre acompañado. Supe que escapaste de los investigadores de Oz y que destruiste un 01 falso en Lago Victoria, así que te informo que van tras de ti en Alaska, evita que te atrapen y destruyan nuestras esperanzas, ya que si el 01 vuelve a luchar es lógico que el resto de los gundam volverán a aparecer y volveré a ver a mi querido Wufei.  
Otra cosa, la fundación Romefeler ya te ha acusado de traidor, así que no te preocupes por traicionar a Oz, yo te seguiré considerando mi amigo hasta el fin de mis días.  
Se despide, Traize Kusrenada  
  
Sábado 8 de julio de 196 DC.  
Amigo, supongo que ya lo sabes, pero igual te lo cuento.  
El 01 y el 03 estuvieron conmigo en la base de Alaska y al fin pude conocer en persona a Heero Yuy, aunque creo que él, al igual que yo, oculta su verdadero nombre para proteger a su familia. Me molestó mucho cuando Noim, quien fue la que los encontró, me dijo que venía con un compañero, el chico es tan serio como Heero y se nota que hacen buena pareja, sólo espero que no sean pareja.  
Llegaron aquí luego de un violento combate con fuerzas inspectoras, el 03, al cual su piloto llama Heavyarms, las hizo polvo y ler pidió a Noim municiones para Heero. Yo quería combatir con él pero con el 01, ese era mi regalo, mi prueba de amor, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que él es más astuto y que la misma dedicación que tuve con su guerrero lo hizo cambiar de opinión y le pidió a su amigo su guerrero. Salimos fuera en la mañana y nos enfrentamos, creo que Trowa sabía que su amigo no estaba muy bien, así que aligeró el peso del brazo izquierdo. Eso es otro caso, ese joven es zurdo, al contrario de Heero que es diestro para todo.  
Bueno, durante la batalla Heero se dio cuenta que mi radar lo detectaba por calor y bajo la temperatura del guerrero cubriéndolo de hielo. Estaban en plena pelea cuando llegó Relena e interrumpió. Heero intentó protegerla y se puso entre nosotros. ¿Te puedes imaginar tan terrible dolor? Su corazón le pertenece a ella. En ese momento sólo pensé en la muerte, pero luego reaccioné, me preocuparía en delante que Heero sea feliz, así que batallé contra las fuerzas de Oz mientras el 01 y el 03 se alejaban.  
Así que ahora soy un traidor, me llevé al Talguis y peleé contra algunos enemigos, mi máscara se ha partido durante el combate, así que Zech Marquise ha muerto y vuelvo a ser quien era.  
Espero que no te enfades por lo que voy a hacer.  
Miliardo Piscraft.  
  
Lunes 17 de julio DC.  
Mi querido Miliardo, lamento que hayas dejado de ser Zech, siempre confié más en esa faceta tuya que en la del Príncipe de Sank, pero supongo que este momento debía llegar de todas maneras, que no podías ocultar para siempre quien eras de verdad, pero si me duele que me hayas abandonado a merced de la fundación.  
Es cierto lo de los robots que se construyen en la Luna, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con éstos, los hombres no somos reemplazables en las batallas, esas naves nunca serán capaces de razonar cuando tengan que cambiar de objetivo ni entenderán que cometen un error.  
Los pilotos de los Gundams se han ido de la Tierra los cinco, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta dónde están y no es algo que me preocupe. Lo malo es que las colonias que ellos tanto han protegido los han traicionado debido a las hábiles manipulaciones de Lady Une y muchas se han unido a nosotros. Ella también atrapó los creadores de los gundams, cinco científicos locos a los que ha puesto a crear nuevos guerreros. Me dijo que atrapó al piloto del 02 pero que este se escapó de la prisión en L2, sin embargo, ordenó la destrucción del Deathscythe, que así lo llaman.  
Ah, si, Heero está prisionero en la Luna y ayudando con las pruebas para la creación del Mercurio y el Bayei. Cuando viajaba hacia allá, el ingeniero Tsubarov fue atacado por un gundam de color Verde, el 05, al que llaman Nataku, lo que significa que mi querido Wufei también está allá prisionero. Con esta noticia, le anuncié a Lady Une que iría a la Luna, deseaba verlo con desesperación, pero lo pensé mejor ¿Qué excusa le doy a la fundación para traérmelo a la Tierra? En fin, aún no me decido.  
Ayer aprisionaron de nuevo al piloto del 02 que se ha reunido con los otros pilotos, el muchacho se llama Dúo Maxwell y dicen que Heero Yuy lo curó porque estaba mal herido. Tal vez no te agrade saberlo, pero me dijeron que él estaba enojado cuando lo vio así.  
Supongo que nuestras cartas se han de espaciar hasta desaparecer por completo a partir de ahora, pero quiero que me sigas contando lo que te pasa, no importa que ahora estemos en bandos rivales.  
Tu amigo siempre.  
Traize Kusrenada.  
  
Lunes 28 de julio de 196 DC.  
Mi querido Traize, he abandonado la Tierra para ir en pos del sueño de mi padre ya que no me siento capaz de gobernar mi nación y pretendo hacer algo útil para mi hermana que ahora es la princesa Relena del reino de Sank Cuando me diste la información que Heero estaba en el espacio me decidí a ir a rescatarlo, sin embargo, estaba decidido a destruirme. Con el Mercurio y el Bayei me atraparon y fui llevado prisionero a la Luna. Allí conseguí averiguar algunas cosas con respecto a su relación con el piloto del 02, es un muchachito como mi Heero que de verdad es el dueño de su corazón, los espié por una cámara secreta y noté como este le hablaba en pequeños susurros mientras lo tenía apoyado contra su pecho.  
Odio a ese niño, nunca pensé que los celos se adueñaran de mí, así que me decidí a irme, de seguro Heero se dejó atrapar con algún plan en mente.  
Estoy en una nave llamada Pismilion, y tengo en mi poder un nuevo gundam, se llama Zero. En un principio estaba a cargo del piloto del 04, pero es un arma terrible, me dicen que ni Heero, con lo genial que es, pudo controlarlo por completo. Zero destruyó una colonia completa y por poco destruye otra si no fuera por el Mercurio y el Bayei, el piloto del primero se perdió en la explosión, pero Heero regresó a la Base en la Luna que ahora está controlada por los rebeldes.  
¿Qué pasó en la Tierra? ¿Por qué renunciaste al mando de Oz? Aquí todo está de cabeza, me dijeron que a Lady Une el propio Tsubarov le disparó por dejar huir a los pilotos del 02 y el 05, los que han de seguir en el espacio, así que no te hagas ilusiones de volver a ver a tu Wufei.  
No tengo nada más que decirte, sin embargo, me alegro que digas que siempre seremos amigos.  
Miliardo Piscarft.  
  
Viernes 1 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Mi querido Miliardo, no me extraña tu actitud, era precisamente lo que esperaba de ti. Supe que dos de los pilotos bajaron de regreso a la Tierra y que, si bien al principio fueron capturados por soldados de Oz y estos tenían la orden de matarlos, ambos se fugaron (con la complicidad de los jefes de ese campamento, estoy seguro), se tomaron una flota de Oz entre ambos y luego se unieron al reino de Sank luego de recuperar al 01, así que supongo que uno de ellos es Heero Yuy.  
Ambos muchachos están protegiendo al reino de Sank, el cual ha sido tomado como un poderoso adversario por el Duque de Dermail, supongo que es porque ese reino está en paz, y creo pretende destruirlo. Me preguntas por qué renuncié al mando de Oz, por eso, porque no me gusta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas, esta podría convertirse en una batalla interminable si utilizamos lo Mobile Dolls como la fundación quiere.  
¿Sabes? Le tengo un regalo a Heero, un gundam al que he llamado Epión y que tiene las colas del Fénix y es de color rojo. Lo he creado en base a los datos que tengo del piloto y sé que le será muy útil, él tiene la mente clara y podrá defender la Tierra y las colonias con él.  
Por lo visto, es un chico admirable, hace poco ha llegado aquí y le he dado a Epión ya que el 01 está seriamente dañado. En pocos días el reino de Sank será atacado, así se lo informé a él para que tomara cartas en el asunto tal como te lo comunico a ti, no quiero que un reino inocente vuelva a pasar por el odio de un desalmado.  
Tu amigo siempre,  
Traize Kusrenada.  
  
Viernes 15 de agosto de 196 DC Mi querido Traize, estoy seguro que no era tu intención que tu gundam cayera en mis manos, pero Heero me lo cambió por Zero después que combatimos en Luxemburgo, dijo que nunca te había comprendido así que no entendía a tu guerrero y con Zero le era más fácil ya que había sido creado para él.  
Supongo que ya lo sabes, Colmillo Blanco me buscó para ser su jefe y me uní a ellos, pero ellos no conocen el verdadero motivo, todo lo que es su organización está nombre de Heero Yuy y el puede en cualquier momento de recuperar lo suyo y estoy esperando para ponerme a sus órdenes, aunque no creo que esté de acuerdo con mis actos. En esos momentos no sabía que Relena era la reina de la Tierra, pero me importó poco, Heero estaba con ella e irracionalmente la odio, igual que al trenzado tonto ese que es su novio.  
Tal esta sea la última carta que te escribo, sé que Heero se vino al espacio, tal vez venga ponerse a la cabeza de su organización, aunque creo que es vana mi esperanza, sé que a él jamás le va a gustar mi forma de actuar y que por ello, en vez de adueñarse de la Tierra se vino al espacio.  
Descubrí cual era su verdadera misión, sin embargo, él la cambió sobre la marcha, ellos no querían ser dueños de la Tierra y mucho menos destruirla, para ellos era un ideal. También descubrí que Heero fue alterado genéticamente antes de nacer por unos científicos para que fuera el soldado perfecto. Su organismo es superior y su inteligencia, superdotada, lo que no me extraña, ya lo sabía. Es hijo del asesinado embajador de L1 y sobrino de Heero Yuy, fue adoptado por la familia Winner poco después de la muerte de su padre, así que no es un chico cualquiera. El piloto del 02, lo detesto, es un huérfano de las guerras que creció en un orfanato en L2, pero tiene fama de pillo y de ladrón, supongo que por eso me robó a Heero.  
El piloto del 03 es hijo de uno de los antiguos líderes de la organización, aunque creo que no se trata de él, sino que poco antes de iniciarse la operación Meteoro, fue reemplazado por algún soldado anónimo dado que los datos antiguos que hay de él no concuerdan con los actuales.  
El piloto del 04 fue elegido personalmente por Heero y es el único hijo varón legítimo de la familia Winner, su madre murió al nacer él y su padre murió a causa de la guerra hace poco.  
El piloto del 05, que es el que te interesa, es el único sobreviviente del clan del dragón, estuvo casado diez días con una chica llamada Merian Trust, a la que él llamaba Nataku, como su gundam, que murió en la Tierra luego de un atentado de Oz.  
En fin, ellos pronto estarán juntos luchando contra Colmillo Blanco desde Pismilión, que allí se encuentran los otros pilotos.  
No deseo perder tu amistad, pero destruiré la Tierra.  
Miliardo Piscraft.  
  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Amigo mío, lamento tristemente tu decisión, pensaba que habiendo nacido en la Tierra la apreciarías en todo su esplendor, pero veo que me equivocaba. ¿Por qué debe ser nuestro planeta quien pague las consecuencias de los actos humanos? No puedo permitirlo, voy a luchar contra ti.  
He visto que los gundams se han puesto en tú contra y que Heero se ha negado a tomar su puesto a la cabeza de Colmillo Blanco, pero es lógico, su lucha nunca pretendió involucrar a nadie más que a los cinco muchachos que viajaron a la Tierra.  
Lamento que terminemos siendo enemigos y supongo que esta también será la última carta que tú recibas de mi parte, voy a luchar hasta la muerte, ya sea contra ti o contra mi querido Wufei al que ya no he vuelto a ver. La Tierra se unificó en torno a Relena y se mantendrá unida bajo mi mando, pero la guerra se acabará a partir de ahora, los chicos de los gundams se merecen algo mejor que una guerra interminable, deben volver a ser niños y tener libertad de escoger su futuro.  
Mi querido Miliardo, no me explico como fue que cambiaste tanto de rumbo, estás irreconocible ¿Fue la influencia de Epión? Si es así, prefiero que hayas sido tú y no Heero, y me alegro que te lo hayan robado, él se merece algo mejor que tú, estoy seguro que será un gran líder de las colonias cuando le llegue el momento.  
No te odio, sin embargo, has matado el aprecio que te tenía cuando disparaste el cañón de libra sobre mi Amada Tierra y espero que Heero te derrote y humille, ese ser al que tanto dices amar pero al que le estás negando un futuro mejor.  
Espero que no me odies, pero Heero se quedará con Dúo, estoy seguro, es un muchacho que sabe seguir los dictados de su corazón.  
Traize Kusrenada.  
Continuará...  
  
Bien, he adelantado un resto ¿quién sigue? No les digo nada, ya viene el final.  
Shio Chang 


	6. Confesiones

Historias Confesiones  
  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Esta carta te ha de confesar lo que siento y he sentido desde hace tiempo aunque es posible que ya no nos veamos más. Sé que sobre Pismilión no podemos hacer algunas cosas, pero, al menos, libero mi alma de las culpas y los sentimientos que jamás debieron de embargarme, no fui creado para sentir y, pese a todo, lo hago y me duele y no es algo que comprenda.  
Debo admitir que nada me ha salido como lo había planeado desde que salimos de L4 hace cinco meses. En aquel entonces yo tenía claros mis objetivos y mis metas a futuro, no tenía ganas de ser algo más que el "Soldado Perfecto" para lo cual había sido creado, pero eso ha cambiado.  
Hace mucho tiempo que sé que no soy un humano normal, creo que lo supe siempre ya que desde que tengo uso de razón sé que soy algo parecido a un cyborg, sin embargo, sigo siendo humano en muchos aspectos y tal vez, al haber recibido afecto por parte de la familia Winner antes de entrar a la plena adolescencia, cambié con el tiempo. No digo que haya perdido mi sangre fría o mi capacidad de tomar una decisión en un segundo, pero ha habido ocasiones en que he dejado a mi corazón tomar una decisión que debió tomar la cabeza.  
La primera vez que permití que mi corazón saliera a la superficie fue cuando escogí a Quatre como piloto para Sandrock, sabía que él era demasiado amable para convertirse en un soldado asesino, pero él siempre buscaba algo en que pudiera complacerme y pensé que se arrepentiría de seguir mis pasos, pero resultó ser una sorpresa cuando dio la talla mejor de lo que podía esperarse de un chico como él, después de todo siempre he sabido que es gay y ayudé que su padre lo aceptara así.  
La segunda vez fue en la Tierra, entré en la atmósfera y dejé a Wing en el fondo del mar mientras yo buscaba un buen lugar, sin embargo, fui visto por una chica y no pude matarla entonces, lo intenté varias veces pero nunca he logrado hacerlo, aunque la primera vez no lo conseguí a causa tuya. Me pregunté entonces por qué no podía hacerlo, si era que ella me gustaba. En definitiva, jamás le he amado, pero siento por ella un afecto especial, tal vez porque el verdadero Heero Yuy y su padre fueron casi como hermanos.  
Me preguntaste alguna vez qué sentía por Trowa y yo no te respondí, estabas enojado con nosotros porque nunca les dijimos que estaba vivo después que detoné a Wing en Siberia. Yo le estaré siempre agradecido, salvó mi vida, aunque nunca tuve intención de morir y supongo que fue eso lo que me hizo recuperarme, sin embargo, entre nosotros no hay absolutamente nada, creo que a él le gusta el pequeño Quatre.  
Respecto a Wufei, deberías saber que ese chico es tan peligroso como Zero, es demasiado apasionado en su manera de actuar, su manera de odiar a Traize me hace creer que cayó en las garras del malvado ese, pero que lucha contra ello.  
En cuanto a ti, pequeño mío, no sé a ciencia cierta cuando me enamoré de ti, tal vez me gustaste cuando nos conocimos cuando pequeños, tal vez fue cuando casi me mataste en aquella base o cuando me rescataste del hospital, cuando por poco me mato por ponerme a pensar en ti, si, pensaba en tu persona, lo que sí sé es que cuando te besé en aquel barco ya me sentía atraído por ti.  
Cuando coincidimos en aquella escuela, quise decirte que me gustabas, pero no sabía lo que sentía, en especial porque Relena me buscaba y me sentía extraño y confuso con ella.  
Supongo que pensarás que soy un tonto porque no puedo liberar lo que siento frente a ti, pero es imposible, las palabras jamás llegan a mi boca, es más, se borran al ver el hermoso brillo de tus ojos.  
Sé que pensaste que iba a matarte aquella vez cuando los de Oz te atraparon en el espacio, pero nada estaba más lejos de mi mente y mi corazón ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de hacerte daño? Nunca podría, quiero que sepas que te amo.  
Tal vez te enfades por lo que voy a hacer, voy por Relena a Libra, eso lo sabes, pero es porque quiero que tengamos una esperanza de futuro, no sólo tu y yo, sino que todos. Sé que voy a tener que enfrentar a Zech y matarlo para que esto se acabe, pero él debe pretender lo mismo. Si llego a morir, espero que te acuerdes siempre de mí con ternura.  
Sé que esta carta sólo ha de llegar a tus manos si yo muero en la batalla o cuando esta termine en definitiva, pero quería desahogarme un poco para que durante la batalla mis sentimientos no me estorben.  
Quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré.  
Heero Yuy.  
  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Son tantas las cosas que quisiera decirte en este mísero instante, pero mi corazón se ha llenado de la más profunda amargura ¿Por qué diablos tenías que ir a rescatarla? Mi corazón se hizo pedacitos muy pequeños cuando entré a la sala de descanso y me dijeron que habías ido con ella ¿por qué tienes que amar a esa arpía? Me siento mal, quisiera haberme quedado callado luego que se llevaron a Hilde a la enfermería, pero no pude. ¿Por qué no habré dejado que la mataras aquella vez en la base? Al menos serías sólo mío.  
Recuerdo aquella tarde en que te conocí en la base de L2, yo me sentí atraído por ti en el mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron ¿por qué? No lo sé, simplemente pensé que eras el chico más lindo que jamás había conocido y siempre que busqué a quien querer, busqué en esa persona algo de ti, pero jamás pude encontrar alguien que se pareciera remotamente.  
Recuerdo aquella vez que me dijeron que buscara al pequeño Dragón en L4, sabía que si me ordenaban aquello era que al fin nos reuniríamos los cinco, así que comencé a buscarte a ti, me dolió cuando te vi tomado de la mano de un chico rubio que luego resultó ser Quatre. También recuerdo que, luego de darme instrucciones me cortaste la señal, yo pensé que ya no estábamos comunicados así que te pedí un beso ¿Qué pretendías al mantener tu señal de radio abierta?  
A los pocos días volví a verte y por poco y te mato ¿se puede ser más tonto? Yo sabía que me gustabas y que comenzaba a enamorarme de tu misterio y no sabía que hacer para conquistarte. A Howard se le ocurrió lo del rescate y lo planee para tenerte un tiempo mi lado, pero no fue mucho lo que logré ¿verdad? Sólo recibí un beso y una caricia de tu parte y no lo que de verdad quería. Te enfadaste conmigo y para colmo de males me robaste algunos repuestos de Deathscythe. Pronto se me pasó el enfado y por las noches, mientras miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado, pensaba en dónde estarías y si estarías bien, si algunas veces pensabas en mí o ya no pertenecía siquiera a tus recuerdos.  
Mi suerte pareció cambiar aquella vez que coincidimos en aquella escuela, me tomaste del brazo y sentí que tu contacto me quemaba, yo sabía que aquello pasaría, pero soñaba siempre con algo más. Me hiciste entrar en aquel aburrido internado y siempre te las arreglabas para ponerme nervioso, jugabas con mi cabello y me atraías a tu costado para hacerme callar ¡Cómo soñaba que eran muestras de amor!  
Aquella tarde en la base de Nueva Eduard nos volvimos a encontrar, Oz nos engañó de una manera terrible y por poco nos destruyen con base y todo, si no hubiese sido por tu habilidad estaríamos los tres en el infierno, pero tal vez así no sufriría por tu amor en estos momentos ¿quién me mandó a enamorarme del chico más frío del universo? Tonto de mí, estaba muerto de celos cuando me fui con Quatre y me dijo que te quería mucho, pero lo que me tranquilizó fue que me dijera que son hermanos, aunque sea por adopción, y que estaba enamorado de Trowa pero no se atrevía a confesarlo.  
Luego vino lo de Siberia, esos malditos se encargaron de llevarnos a una trampa y, al ver que no podían vencernos, intentaron destruir nuestras colonias. No me sorprendió la aparición del Profesor que después supe era el creador de tu Gundam, pero sí tu reacción ¿qué pretendías al detonar tu suit contigo dentro? No atiné a nada cuando te vi caer en un charco de tu sangre, me quise morir en ese instante, sentía que la guerra y todo a mi alrededor perdía sentido. Zech nos permitió huir y Trowa te rescató y volvimos a separarnos. Yo me fui con Quatre porque pensaba que, siendo tu hermano, él tendría noticias tuyas. A su lado recuperé las esperanzas, él insistía que estabas vivo, estaba completamente seguro de aquello.  
Pasó un mes y no tuvimos noticias tuyas ni de Trowa hasta que nos llegó la noticia que ambos habían sido vistos en Alaska ¿Qué hacías por allá y con Trowa? Quatre estuvo muy triste, sospecho que él piensa que Trowa está enamorado de ti y que por eso te salvó.  
En fin, se nos acabó la paciencia y decidimos regresar al espacio, a nuestras colonias, pero no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba, Oz nos atacó por la espalda y las colonias nos rechazaron cuando nuestro único objetivo fue siempre protegerlas ¿verdad? Y fue doloroso darnos cuenta que ya no nos consideraban útiles a su causa.  
Estaba molesto y no medí las consecuencias antes de enfrentarme a los Mobile Dolls, después de todo Deathscythe no estaba preparado para la batalla en el espacio y me vencieron, me llevaron de regreso a mi colonia con Gundam y todo y me interrogaron para que les dijera dónde estaban los demás y por más que insistí que no tenía idea, me golpearon. Para peor, mi imagen pasó por todas las señales de tv y tú apareciste en aquella base, al principio me alegré ¿qué mejor que morir en tus manos? Pero me preguntaste si podía caminar y me sacaste de allí con sólo un regaño por haberme expuesto.  
Pasó luego que mi querido Deathscythe fue destruido y tú, capturado, así que decidí destruir a los científicos y rescatarte de paso, sin embargo, ellos estaban reparando mi gundam y el de Wufei y me vi obligado a entregarme. Son unos tipos terribles y por poco me matan de la paliza que me dieron. Me alegré de volver a verte, lástima que allí también estaba Wufei, pudimos haber disfrutado del tiempo a solas ¿no crees? En fin, me cuidaste y dormí apoyado contra tu pecho.  
Luego vino lo de la rebelión dentro del propio Oz y volvimos a separarnos, ahora con una nueva misión que cumplir, sin Traize la fundación Romefeller no tenía poder sobre los soldados y la Tierra era una locura.  
Me quedé con Hilde esperando noticias y nuevas órdenes mientras Colmillo Blanco insistía en reclutarme para su organización. Acompañé a mi amiga, que es sólo eso, al circo y vi a Trowa, de inmediato corrí a él para preguntarle por ti, pero no me conocía y su hermana no me dejó interrogarlo para saber que le había pasado.  
Después supe que Quatre estaba de regreso en su colonia y a cargo de los negocios de su familia, así que fui a su lado a preguntarle dónde estabas, habías permanecido en la Tierra cuidando a esa tipa antipática. Después me uní a ellos, Trowa, Quatre y Noim, en Pismilión con la esperanza que vinieras con nosotros. Al final llegaste con Sally Poe y Wufei, con tres gundams, pero me preocupó que te decidieras a usar el Zero, no me gusta ese monstruo.  
Cuando fui a rescatar a Hilde lo hice porque sabía que ella no se arriesgaría así por nada y tuve que luchar contra esas copias baratas de Trowa y tuyas y los vencí. Era cierto, Hilde nos traía buena información sobre la nave Libra y los Mobile Dolls, pero también que ella estaba en Libra y me sentí obligado a decírtelo ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan boca suelta?  
En fin ¿Qué puedo hacer ya? Sólo decirte que te amo de todo corazón y esperar seguir vivo después de la batalla para obtener un beso de verdad de tu dulce boca y pasar algún tiempo entre tus brazos.  
Dúo Maxwell.  
  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
A ti, hermoso ángel rubio de ojos color agua marina, dedico mis últimos pensamientos antes de partir a la batalla final contra los Mobile Dolls. No sé si vuelva a verte, mi bella flor del desierto, pero si sé que disfruté cada minuto que estuve a tu lado, aunque jamás me atreví a pedirte lo que en realidad quería de ti.  
Recuerdo cuando te conocí en la base de mi colonia, Heero y tú habían pasado con gran facilidad la guardia de la fundación Barton, pero esos tipos eran tan presuntuosos que hasta un bebé podía sobrepasarlas. Entonces sentí que me enamoraba de ti, pero tu querido hermano, tanto entonces como ahora, no me dejó estar mucho tiempo a tu lado.  
He pasado todo este tiempo pensando en el momento en que volvería a verte de nuevo, pero las misiones nos separaron. Sin embargo, cuando nos reunimos en Francia, me sentí feliz, podía estar a tu lado sin la interferencia de tu hermano, pero yo no me esperaba que igual se las ingeniara para separarnos, él es tu héroe y tu inspiración y no parabas de decirme "Heero esto" o "Heero aquello" y no se me ocurría como desviarte el tema. Disfrutamos aquella tarde, a pesar de todo y descubrí que compartía uno de tus gustos y que él no lo hacía, eso me hizo feliz.  
Con el tiempo y las misiones nos vimos pocas veces, y después de lo pasado en la base de Nueva Eduard, me llevé a Wufei conmigo al circo ya que se le veía deprimido, nunca pensé que fueras a interpretarlo como que él me gustaba, es un tipo muy estrafalario para mí con su afán de justicia que ni él mismo tiene clara cual es. Después volvimos a vernos en Siberia y pasó que Heero detonó su gundam, al verlo en un charco de su propia sangre, en lo único que pude razonar era en la tristeza que te embargaría si él moría, así que lo cogí y me lo llevé conmigo gracias a la ayuda de Zech.  
Heero estuvo en el borde de esta vida y la otra durante casi un mes, yo procuraba cuidarlo casi todo el tiempo, pero era por ti, no por él, que lo cuidaba, yo pensaba que lo amabas y que si él estaba bien, tú serías feliz.  
Cuado finalmente despertó, yo le insinué que iba a seguir su ejemplo para que nos tuvieran en cuenta y supieran que seguiríamos luchando, él me advirtió que era muy doloroso y yo me reí, se preocupaba por mí. Al final, no pude hacerlo, Catherine no me dejó matarme y nos echaron a los dos del circo. Heero me pidió que lo llevara a ver a la familia del Mariscal Noventa, quería disculparse con ellos por el error que había cometido. Allí fue que comprendí la admiración que le tienes, es alguien muy especial. Puso su vida en las manos de cada uno de los familiares de los Noventa con absoluta tranquilidad y admitió con humildad su error, dudo mucho que algún gran líder de la Tierra sea capaz de imitarlo.  
Salíamos de haber visitado el hogar de la viuda Noventa cuando Noim nos encontró y nos invitó (más bien diría que nos obligó) a ir a Alaska a ver a Zech. Este había reparado con mucho afecto (¿?) el gundam de Heero, así que este me pidió prestado a Heavyarms para la pelea. ¿Sabes? Creo que el tipo ese está enamorado de Heero, estaba muy preocupado por su salud, se encargó personalmente de darle la mejor habitación de la base y la mejor comida, incluso insistió que el médico le revisara las heridas antes de la batalla.  
Después nos separamos cuando nos vinimos al espacio y yo me infiltré en Oz fingiendo ser un voluntario de L3. Allí conseguí que me hicieran piloto de Mercurio cuando destruí al gundam de Dúo y "captur" a Heero en la base lunar. Al poco tiempo llegó Wufei que fue capturado por el ingeniero Tsubarov y comenzaron a preparar la visita de Traize, pero al final este decidió no venir aquí y renunció al mando de Oz lo que causó una división en las tropas.  
¿Qué fue lo que te pasó entonces que andabas destruyendo todo a tu paso? Incluso atacaste a Heero al que salvé con la explosión del Mercurio, pero yo quedé flotando en el espacio inconsciente y perdí la memoria. Catherine me encontró y me dijo que era mi hermana, yo la sentí así, por lo mismo le creí hasta que Dúo se apareció por el circo preguntando por Heero, pobre loco, enamorado hasta le médula del soldado perfecto, pero ella lo despachó diciendo que no quería saber más de ustedes y de los gundams, que era su culpa que yo no recordara nada. Unos días más tarde apareciste tú y vi tus lindos ojos que me hicieron enamorarme de nuevo de ti, ella no nos dejó hablar, en ese aspecto se parece a Heero, sin embargo, yo escuché tus palabras y tus sinceras disculpas por lo que había pasado. Cuándo los rebeldes nos atacaron, sentí como me llamabas, así que te seguí ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tal vez no recordaba quien era, pero sí sabía que te amaba.  
Al final, nos reunimos todos en Pismilión, Dúo corrió a ver a Heero igual que tú, sin embargo, a Wufei no pareció gustarle mucho que lo acosaran y ustedes se pusieron tristes. Yo no recordaba nada, pero sentía aquella punzada de molestia con él, pero al final lo recordé todo cuando Heero me prestó a Zero. Ese es un verdadero monstruo y comprendo por qué pudo dominarte luego de la muerte de una de las personas a quien más querías, tu padre.  
No puedo confesarte frente a frente esto que siento, sin embargo, si sobrevivimos a la batalla final, te entregaré esta carta y esperaré pacientemente tu respuesta.  
Quiero que sepas que te amaré siempre.  
Trowa Barton.  
  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Soy un chico tímido, por muchos intentos que hago de disimularlo y toda la ayuda que me ha brindado Heero para superarla, supongo que el saber siempre que soy lo que soy no me ha ayudado mucho tampoco.  
A Heero lo conocí hace años cuando su padre visitó mi colonia porque tenía asuntos de negocios con mi padre. Yo me encariñé con él, sospeche muy bien que jamás había tenido muestras de afecto por parte de nadie y que por eso era tan frío y despreocupado por los sentimientos de los demás. Pronto se ganó el afecto de todo el mundo en mi casa, mis hermanas lo adoraban porque él era capaz de hacer que papá cambiara de opinión sin necesidad de hacer una rabieta o una pataleta, no necesitaba derramar una lágrima para obtener lo que quería y si no lo lograba al momento, poco después volvía con nuevos razonamientos para convencerlo y lo lograba.  
Así fue que consiguió que estudiáramos en la Tierra, papá no estaba de acuerdo con permitir que Ilena nos llevara, pero él argumentó que era como si no nos considerara capaces de estar a la altura de los hijos de otras gentes importantes no sólo de las colonias, sino de la Tierra. Papá intentó mantenerse en sus trece, pero Heero ganó.  
Supongo que pensarás que Heero me gusta porque siempre hablo de él, pero es sólo alguien que me gustaría imitar y porque me cuesta mucho hablar de mí mismo, siempre me he considerado muy poquita cosa, aunque a tu lado puedo lograr que la Tierra cambie de órbita o que se ponga de color rosa. Recuerdo aquella tarde en que te conocí, como siempre iba secundando a Heero ya que éste me había aceptado como el piloto de Sandrock (mejor dicho lo obligue a nombrarme piloto luego de agotarle los argumentos) allá en L3. Supongo que Heero se dio cuenta que me gustabas porque me regañó mucho al respecto, en algunas cosas tiene razón, pero supongo que tendría que aceptarlo si tú me correspondieras, tal como lo haría yo si él y Dúo fueran pareja (se ven tan bonitos los dos juntos). Aquella tarde apenas nos tocamos y sentí que el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y tuve la esperanza de conversar un rato contigo, sin embargo, también me hacía ilusión que nos permitieran ir a la Tierra, así que le recordé de Ilena y pronto nos fuimos. Claro, ella ni notó nuestra ausencia, pero sabía que lo mejor era no arriesgarse a que se enojara y le dijera a papá que habíamos desaparecido sin decir nada.  
Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la Tierra enseñé a Heero a leer los sentimientos de las personas, ese es mi don, sin embargo, Heero lo usó al revés, lo usaba en beneficio propio ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que podía herir y a quien debía herir para lograr lo que quería.  
Al finalizar el tercer año de secundaria, hace cinco meses atrás, regresamos a casa para saber que al fin todo estaba listo para que iniciáramos nuestras labores como soldados. No sé a donde fue enviado mi hermano, yo fui enviado a oriente medio y me reuní con los Maguanacs según las órdenes de Heero. También se me asignó una cuenta corriente y varias tarjetas de crédito, él dijo que no debíamos involucrar a papá o lo desacreditaríamos frente a la comunidad.  
Cuando volví a verte, me sentí feliz, estaríamos solos, él no podría evitar que entre nosotros hubiera algo más, o al menos eso me imaginé cuando te saliste de tu Gundam. Pero lo primero que hiciste fue preguntarme sí él estaba conmigo y te dije, algo decepcionado, que no. De todas maneras accediste a ir a mi casa y descansar un poco. Descubrí que te gustaba la música, una de las pocas aficiones que no comparto con Heero, y que sabes tocar el violín cosa que a él no le gusta para nada.  
Después ocurrió que nos separamos y no volvimos a vernos hasta el incidente en la base de nuevo Eduard, allí atacamos las tropas de OZ, sin embargo, era una vil trampa, en vez de matar a los líderes Guerreros, Heero mató a los pacifistas y ocuparon este argumento para iniciar la movilización de tropas en nuestra contra. Tú y Wufei se fueron a perseguir a Traize mientras nosotros nos quedamos allí, la antipática de Lady Une intentó acabar con nosotros destruyendo la base, pero Heero consiguió desarmar el detonante. Dúo se vino conmigo un tiempo, quería saber cosas de mi hermano que no se atrevía a preguntarle a él directamente, supongo que es esa personalidad tan seria que tiene la que lo hizo enamorarse de su persona. Sé que Heero le corresponde, aunque dudo que alguna vez se lo diga en su cara.  
Sé que luego de eso algo terrible le pasó a Wufei, su corazón aún no es capaz de asimilar y comprender lo que le está pasando, siente que traiciona a un gran amor de su pasado y que traiciona a su gente con un amor del presente.  
Te lo llevaste contigo al circo según supe, me duele saberlo ya que pensaba que yo tenía alguna oportunidad de conquistarte o por lo menos de intentarlo, pero por lo visto te gustan los chicos del tipo fríos y misteriosos, y me duele porque sé que jamás seré así.  
Lo que pasó en Siberia fue de lo más doloroso para mí, yo sabía quien era aquel anciano y cuando le dio la orden a Heero de destruir el gundam, se me apretó el estómago porque sabía que la acataría sin preguntar. Primero, sentí su dolor pero también su determinación de seguir con vida, luego el dolor de Zech y su ira contra Lady Une; segundo, el dolor y la impotencia de Dúo de no poder ayudarlo y luego, tu angustia y determinación a salvarle la vida. Después de eso, volvimos a separarnos y me llevé a Dúo conmigo.  
Participé de varias escaramuzas estando con Dúo en el desierto, nos escapamos por los pelos de los soldados de Oz, pero nos encargamos de hacerles ver que escapábamos pero no huímos.  
Al fin supimos que Heero seguía vivo y que lo habían visto contigo luchando contra Zech en Alaska, sé que él pretendía declarársele a mi hermano, así que le salió el tiro por la culata al ver que iba contigo. Lo que sentí entonces y aún lo siento, son sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, estaba feliz porque Heero seguía con vida, y por otra, estaba triste porque estaba contigo. Fue por ello que accedí a volver al espacio como me lo propuso Dúo. De allí en adelante mi vida se puso negra, tuve que destruir a Sanrock para poder escapar, por poco me captura Oz y mi padre me recibió nada de contento porque Heero no había dado señales de vida. Además, estaba furioso ya que habíamos puesto en riesgo a las colonias. Oz hizo muy bien su trabajo en nuestra ausencia, hicimos las veces de villanos del cuento y todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a convertirse en fábrica de armamentos para Oz. Papá se negó a entregar las empresas Winner para este objetivo y me obligó a dejar la colonia, destruyó el satélite de recursos naturales de la familia y ellos lo mataron. Yo estaba furioso y sentido, así que comencé a construir un gundam mucho más poderoso con unos planos que encontré, Zero, pero este es capaz de controlar las emociones de su piloto y comprendí demasiado tarde que mientras yo no las controlara a ellas, jamás sería un buen piloto para él.  
Ataqué las colonias sin sentido, Zero me controlaba, y avancé con la intención de destruir el fuerte espacial de Oz, sin embargo, tú y Heero trataron de detenerme y por poco los mato a los dos, lo hubiese logrado de no ser por tu sacrificio y a que Heero me obligó a permanecer a su lado. Los soldados de Oz nos atraparon y obligaron a Heero a manipular al Zero, a él también lo manipuló y por poco me mata, pero lo controló y nos fuimos a la Tierra. Allá ayudamos a los rebeldes de Oz y recuperé a Sandrock.  
Había regresado hacía muy pocos días a mi colonia cuando recibí la visita de Dúo que me dijo que te había encontrado. Yo volé a verte, quería disculparme, pero tú no me conocías y tu hermana (creo que es peor que Heero en ese aspecto) no me dejó explicarte nada. En ese momento me dije que era lo mejor, pero me sentía culpable, en especial cuando la colonia fue atacada por los rebeldes, pero decidiste seguirme y nos reunimos en Pismillión, allí se nos unió Dúo y después Heero y Wufei.  
El resto lo sabes, he confesado ante todos que te amo, sólo que tú no me has escuchado, espero que esta vez lo hagas y me correspondas.  
Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Ni siquiera estoy seguro de a quien dirijo esta carta, tal vez a Heero, que me gusta mucho pero es muy frío, tal vez a Trowa, que le estoy muy agradecido, gracias a él no caí en depresión después de lo del Mar Mediterráneo o a Traize, por quien siento una extraña atracción y a quien debería odiar después de lo que me hizo en esa batalla, pero no puedo.  
Simplemente quiero soltar lo que siento antes que mi corazón y mi mente que han permanecido en una guerra declarada desde que conocí a Traize, se hagan pedazos uno al otro.  
Cuando era niño quedé huérfano ya que mis padres murieron en la explosión de una base militar oculta entre muchos edificios civiles. Mi abuela me tomó a cargo y me educó para ser el jefe de nuestro clan y me dediqué a ser el mejor en todo. Al poco tiempo me eligieron para ser el piloto de Shenlong, al que también llamo Nataku, y me dediqué casi por exclusivo a mi nuevo entrenamiento, sería uno de los cinco soldados perfectos.  
Hace poco más de un año, viajé a la Tierra a competir en un torneo de artes marciales con uno de mis primos y conocí a una chica que en ese momento consideré sumamente presuntuosa, Merian Trust, pero de la que terminé enamorándome. Gané el famoso torneo y nos casamos, ya que al ser ambos de origen Chino y tener ya los 14 años, se nos permitía. Pero mi felicidad no había de durar, sus padres eran guardaespaldas de un líder pacifista y murieron pocos días después de la boda junto con ella, yo me salvé por haber ido a comprarle unos chocolates a mi madre postiza. Desde entonces esperé con ansias el momento de la venganza, yo mataría al tipo que había ordenado la muerte de gente buena.  
Cuando al fin me fui a la Tierra con las órdenes de vengar a Heero Yuy, me sentí complacido y el destruir varias bases de Oz con tanta facilidad me dio una seguridad que ha sido la causa de mis desgracias posteriores. Supongo que fui vanidoso al confiarme, pero me creía capaz de destruir a Traize, así que lo perseguí luego de lo acontecido en la base de Nuevo Eduard al Mar Mediterráneo. Allí cruzamos nuestras espadas y me venció, yo hubiera preferido la muerte a lo que me hizo, pero tengo algo de culpa que no me he podido sacar de encima, me gustó cuando me besó la segunda vez (La primera lo mordí) y comencé a acariciarlo y a desnudarlo hasta que él me tomó e hizo acabar, no reaccioné hasta que sentí que intentaba poseerme, entonces lo empujé y huí. Entonces Trowa me tomó a su cargo y me intentó sacar de la depresión.  
Ellos se fueron a Siberia, yo no quise ir porque sospechaba que Traize estaba cerca y aún no razonaba bien en cómo reaccionar frente a él. Heero, no sabría como catalogarlo después de esta acción, aunque pienso que está muy loco, detonó su gundam según supe más tarde y no tuvimos misiones desde entonces.  
Después conocí a Sally Poe, ella había sido coronel de la Alianza e intentaba defender su pueblo del dominio intransigente de Oz, la ayudé y conocí al hermano de mi abuela, un tipo muy interesante que murió para darme esperanzas para el futuro, así que volví a la carga y al espacio junto con Nataku.  
En el espacio intenté destruir a los mobile dolls, pero fui derrotado y el ingeniero Tsubarov me apresó y me llevó a la base de la Luna. Allí la pesada de Lady Une, la misma que había provocado que nuestras colonias nos dieran la espalda, le informó a Traize que yo estaba allí, me costó mucho disimular la aprensión que tenía cuando empezaron a preparar la visita del desgraciado ese, pero al final no vino al espacio y pude escapar del encierro cuando Oz se dividió.  
Regresé a mi colonia, allí mi clan mandaba y no estaban dispuestos a dejar la lucha, Oz no dominaría el espacio pasara lo que pasara. Me enviaron a buscar la justicia y al ver que eran demasiados, tomaron una determinación terrible e hicieron estallar la colonia. En ese momento me volví loco de dolor y de odio, no quise escuchar a Zech, a Noim ni a Quatre, pero igual me uní con estos últimos cuando Heero me hizo pilotear a Zero y entendí cual era el camino que debía seguir.  
No pretendo que nadie me entienda, creo que es suficiente conque no me entienda ni yo, pero quería hacer una última confesión antes de partir a la batalla final en la que finalmente derrotaremos a Oz y a Colmillo Blanco. Me gustaría que mi abuela y el abuelo me vieran luchar y me aconsejaran respecto a lo que siento, pero supongo que al final deberé tomar una decisión yo solo.  
¿Quién me gusta en realidad? ¿El misterioso y enigmático Heero Yuy? ¿El carismático y centrado Trowa? ¿O el maniático y manipulador Traize Kusrenada? No lo sé y tal vez nunca lo sepa.  
Wufei Chang.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Ya sé, se me salieron los locos, pero este capítulo es el que menos me ha costado hacer ¿por qué? Ni idea. En fin, no es el final, aún me quedan muchas cosas en el tintero por explicar y debo hacer que Heero asuma aquello para lo cual fue creado.  
Espero que les guste.  
Shio Chang. 


	7. El nuevo líder de las colonias

Historias El nuevo líder de las colonias  
  
Los cuatro gundams se dirigieron al sector de la batalla y lucharon lo mejor que podían contra los Mobile Dolls que eran controlados por una mente humana mediante un programa especial según había descubierto Quatre.  
Hacía poco rato habían visto aparecer las fuerzas de la Tierra al mando de Traize y Wufei se dirigió hacia allá apartándose de los demás. De repente Quatre ordenó que se apartaran, el arma principal de Libra iba a ser disparado y Pismillión a duras penas le hizo el quite.  
- ¡Debemos impedir que vuelva a disparar! - dijo Trowa mirando la masacre que el cañón había causado.  
- No nos queda otra alternativa - le respondió Sally Poe - estrellaremos Pismillión contra el cañón de Libra, así no podrán volver a dispararlo.  
- Es muy arriesgado - dijo Howard - no podremos movernos luego - le advirtió.  
- Pero si vuelven a disparar el cañón, tampoco podremos esquivarlo - le dijo ella.  
- Sally tiene razón - le dijo Trowa - nos en cargaremos de abrirles paso hasta el cañón y luego entraremos en la nave a desactivar los Mobille Dolls.  
- ¡Vamos! - aceptó Dúo molesto y se lanzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra aquellas máquinas, era la única manera que conocía que fuera efectiva para quitarse la rabia de adentro, no soportaba la idea que Heero se hubiese ido a rescatar a esa muchacha desabrida, que la amara a ella.  
- ¡El camino está libre! - informó Quatre y de inmediato Pismillión se puso en movimiento - ¡apártense, muchachos! - ordenó y escucharon el violento ruido del choque entre ambas naves - ¡vamos por ellos!  
La explosión causó una gran locura en Libra, el cañón quedó completamente inutilizable y gran parte de la nave se convirtió en chatarra inservible. Esta misma confusión fue aprovechada por los pilotos para infiltrarse.  
Heero, al presentir el choque entre las naves, se arrojó al suelo protegiendo a Relena de las posteriores explosiones. Sintió perfectamente cuando un trozo de metal rompía su carne, pero lo ignoró, el dolor no era nada, había sentido otros peores. Apartó los escombros que los cubrían y se puso de pie.  
- ¿Estás bien? - le dijo a la chica.  
- Sí, gracias a ti - se sentó ella y notó que su brazo izquierdo sangraba - ¡estas herido! - dijo alarmada.  
- No es nada - replicó Heero mirándose la herida - debemos salir de aquí, si Pismillión se estrelló contra Libra, de seguro van a intentar usar la nave para completar la operación Meteoro.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Simple, cuando nos enviaron a la Tierra, nuestra misión era destruirla, sin embargo, las órdenes fueron cambiadas y nuestro objetivo fue destruir a la alianza y a Oz - le tendió la mano - vamos, debo detener a Zech antes que la Tierra tenga un nuevo período sin sol como el que se supone extinguió a los dinosaurios.  
- Mi hermano no sería capaz de eso.  
- Zech está loco - replicó - y no puedo dejar que siga controlando a Colmillo Blanco, la organización fue creada para que un solo hombre tuviera el poder sobre ella y creo que es hora que él asuma el mando y detenga esta batalla inútil - le explicó y comenzaron a correr hacia los restos de Pismillión.  
  
Wufei se detuvo enfrentando a los Mobile Dolls que no lo dejaban pasar hasta Traize que luchaba hombro con hombro junto a sus hombres. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho pero de inmediato se recobró recordando lo que le había mostrado Zero, Zech y Traize eran sus enemigos y no podía olvidarlo.  
- ¡Traize! - gritó Wufei destruyendo varios Mobile Dolls hasta llegar a él - ¡al fin me voy a vengar por lo que me hiciste!  
- Mi querido Wufei - dijo Traize con una extraña emoción en la voz - al fin volvemos a vernos, mi pequeño Dragón.  
- ¡No me llames así! - le gritó furioso levantando la lanza de Nataku - ¡nunca seré nada tuyo!  
Traize sonrió, sabía que esa testarudez del joven chino era lo que lo había enamorado perdidamente de su persona, aunque debía admitir que también le gustaba su gracioso cuerpo, sus movimientos ágiles y lo mejor, el arrebatador sabor de sus labios, aquellas caricias jamás las podría olvidar, el sabor de él acabando en su boca era lo que lo había mantenido cuerdo todo ese tiempo que lo tuvieron encerrado.  
- Mi amado Wufei - repitió y vio como este se sonrojaba violentamente.  
- ¡Qué no soy nada tuyo! - gritó perdiendo los estribos.  
Traize sólo sonrió, le dolían las palabras de su pequeño Dragón, pero sabía que tenía razón, nunca sería suyo, el pasado pesaba demasiado como para permitirle siquiera soñar que el joven chino le entregara por las buenas su corazón.  
Wufei se lanzó contra él pero su avance fue detenido por el ataque de varios Mobile Dolls.  
- ¡Quítense de mi camino, malditos muñecos! - gritó exasperado haciéndolos añicos con su lanza - nadie me quitará mi derecho a vengarme.  
- Wufei - dijo el hombre mayor entristecido - ¿por qué eres así, si yo te amo?  
- ¿Debo creer que me amas después de lo que me hiciste? - le reclamó - por tu culpa he perdido a toda mi familia, primero mis padres, a mi esposa y sus padres que me adoptaron, a mi tío abuelo y al resto de mi familia cuando quisieron tomarse la colonia de los Chang.  
- Nunca te haría daño intencionalmente.  
- ¡Pero lo hiciste!  
- ¿De qué manera puedo pagarte por todo ese daño?  
- Luchar contra mí como se debe, no como cuando luchamos en el Mediterráneo.  
- Nunca voy a olvidar esa pelea, aunque hayas escapado después - respondió.  
- ¡Sólo un pervertido piensa en esas cosas! - replicó rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.  
- He estado todo este tiempo preocupadísimo por ti, en especial después que te capturaron en la base lunar, sé que muchos de mis hombres no respetan a nadie ¿No te hicieron nada?  
- ¿A mí? Les di una patada en el trasero y Heero hizo lo mismo, al único tonto al que le pegaron fue a Maxwell - respondió - nadie toca a un Chang con malas intenciones y vive para contarlo.  
- ¿Por qué llamas Heero al 01 y Maxwell al otro piloto?  
- Sólo a las personas muy allegadas a mí las llamo por su nombre y el trenzado me es insoportable.  
- ¿Te gusta el piloto del 01?  
- Sí - admitió con toda franqueza.  
Traize sintió como si la lanza del 05 se hubiese clavado en su pecho, lo había sospechado, pero no había querido admitir tal posibilidad porque le causaba dolor, pero escucharlo de los propios labios del interesado era demasiado para soportarlo.  
- Pero no sé que le puede importar a un tipo como tú, al que no le interesa arriesgar la vida de aquellos que confían en ti - dijo el chino molesto - de seguro ni idea tienes de cuantos soldados tuyos han muerto.  
- Han muerto 215 soldados, Martel, Adams, Williams, Armand, Charles.  
- Ok, entiendo el punto - lo cortó y se defendió del ataque de un Mobile Doll.  
Traize sonrió con tristeza ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza ese día en el mar Mediterráneo cuando se enamoró de él? En sus bellos ojos, fue su respuesta.  
- Wufei, esto debe terminar - le dijo mirando a sus hombres que luchaban - quiero que todos tengan un futuro, que haya paz tanto para las colonias como para la Tierra, eso lo aprendí de ustedes, y creo que Heero Yuy va a conseguirla a perpetuidad.  
Wufei se quedó estático sin comprender lo que iba a hacer Traize hasta que vio que sobre ellos venía un Mobile Doll, levantó su lanza e intentó atravesarlo, sin embargo, a quien atravesó fue a Traize.  
- Adiós, mi amado Wufei, te encargo que protejas mi amada Tierra y a mi pequeño hermano - le dijo alejándose hacia los Mobile Dolls y estallando en el espacio. - ¡TRAIZE! - gritó desesperado mientras lloraba viendo que nada del general de las fuerzas de la Tierra quedaba, sólo algunos pequeños trozos de metal de su guerrero - Yo también te amo - admitió y lloró como nunca.  
  
Trowa, Quatre y Dúo se infiltraron dentro de Libra y se separaron buscando el mando principal de Libra que se movía a toda la velocidad que podía hacia la Tierra con el fin de estrellarse contra ella y someterla a un invierno milenario.  
Heero, en cambio, había llevado a Relena hacia las naves de evacuación de Pismillión y aprovechado de tomar a Zero del hangar.  
- Heero, prométeme que no vas a morir.  
- Te lo prometo, sólo voy a cumplir con mis órdenes.  
- No mates a mi hermano, por favor.  
- Lo siento, Relena, aquello no depende de mí.  
- Hazlo por mí - le rogó.  
- Relena, eso no depende de mí, sino de Zech, de seguro él intentará matarme a mí - inició los controles de Zero.  
- Cuídate, Heero.  
Zero despegó y se alejó fuera de la nave, pero Relena Igual le confesó su amor a Heero pensando que no la escucharía. Heero la miró por última vez y voló hacia dónde sabía que lo esperaba Zech.  
- Lo siento mucho, Relena, pero mi corazón es de Dúo.  
Epión lo esperaba en el sector de los motores de Libra.  
- Así que al fin decidiste tomar el lugar que te corresponde - le dijo Zech olvidado que Noin lo acompañaba.  
- Ordena que Colmillo Blanco se detenga - le dijo sacando la espada de Zero.  
- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? - le dijo sacando la suya - no pienso rendirme.  
Heero miró a Noin tratando de alejar a Zech de Libra, sabía que los demás tratarían de detener el avance de Libra destruyendo la nave así como también detener a los Mobile Dolls destruyendo la computadora que los controlaba.  
Inició el ataque intentando distraer a Zech el tiempo suficiente, pero pronto sintió una punzada violenta en el pecho, eran los sentimientos heridos de uno de los pilotos, cerró los ojos y ubicó al causante, Wufei lloraba mientras destruía a los Mobille Dolls, había abierto al fin de nuevo su corazón y su dueño estaba muerto.  
- Atención, Colmillo Blanco, las tropas de la Tierra Unida se rinden, ya que Traize Kusrenada ha muerto - fue el comunicado de Lady Une.  
- Por eso llora Wufei - dijo molesto - veo que lo conseguiste, perder a uno de tus mejores amigos, yo les daré un futuro a los míos.  
- Traize está muerto - repitió - pero la Tierra será destruida.  
- ¿Estás loco, Zech? ¿Por qué destruirla si ella no tiene la culpa? Nuestro plan no era adueñarnos de la Tierra, no queríamos conquistarla y mucho menos destruirla, las órdenes fueron cambiadas y por ello sólo nosotros lucharíamos, nadie, ningún civil, debía ser involucrado, era algo personal.  
- Noin - escuchó ella que miraba la lucha.  
- Tanto tiempo, Coronel Une - le contestó ella.  
- Creo que estás cerca de la batalla entre Zero y Epión ¿verdad?  
- Así es.  
- Quiero que trasmitas las imágenes al satélite de M2.  
- Yo no pertenezco a Oz, no tengo por qué cumplir órdenes suyas.  
- No te lo estoy ordenando, te lo pido como favor, necesito que todos vean lo estéril de esta batalla.  
- Muy bien - y envió la señal que de inmediato fue repetida a las colonias y a la Tierra.  
  
Dúo esquivó a los soldados de Oz, aquella era su especialidad, infiltrarse sin que nadie lo descubriera, de merodear sin ser notado, excepto por Heero, recordó molesto, jamás había conseguido pillarlo con la guardia baja el tiempo suficiente para robarle siquiera un beso, aunque éste le hubiese regalado algunos pillándolo desprevenido a él.  
Revisó sala por sala buscando la computadora que controlaba a los Mobile Dolls o a Heero. Encontró una puerta cerrada y preguntó si había alguien adentro imaginando que era Heero.  
- ¡Aléjate de la puerta! - dijo mientras ponía un explosivo en la misma. La puerta se abrió y miró dentro para volver a cerrarla - Diablos, no puede ser cierto - murmuró y entró en la sala - ¿No se suponía que todos ustedes estaban muertos?  
- Le éramos útiles a Colmillo Blanco - le dijo el profesor J - claro que ellos no saben que los estábamos traicionando al trabajar para ellos, por ello Libra no puede disparar dos veces seguidas y tiene una grave falla en los controles y en los motores, que nos permitirán destruirla casi por completo.  
- No creo que Heero.  
- Se trata de salvar a la Tierra de la destrucción y a las colonias de la tiranía de los Barton - lo interrumpió el doctor G - Heero estará de acuerdo.  
- Bueno - dijo poco convencido - los llevaré al sector de la nave, pero de allí en adelante tendrán que defenderse con sus propias uñas.  
- No te preocupes, haz lo tuyo - le dijo el profesor H.  
Los sacó del sector de las celdas y los llevó hacia donde lo esperaba Deathscythe, ellos, con trajes espaciales, se subieron en los hombros del guerrero y se ocultaron bajo las alas del mismo que funcionaban como escudos sobre ellos.  
- Aquí vamos - les dijo despegando encontrándose con varios Mobille Dolls en su camino - ¡Háganse un lado que el Dios de la Muerte y el señor de las sombras van al ataque!  
Y un montón de Mobile Dolls fueron destruidos a la distancia.  
- ¡Pase, Joven Dúo! - dijo uno de los hombres de Quatre - nosotros nos haremos cargo, usted cumpla con su misión.  
- ¡Gracias, Aura!  
- Muchachos, por el honor de los Maguanacs de Winner y el joven amo Quatre, hagamos polvo a estos muñecos - dijo Rasid.  
  
Quatre se detuvo ante una puerta, había alguien allí que controlaba los mobile Dolls y sabía perfectamente quien era, Dorothy Catalonia y estaba llena de odio y rencor mal encaminado, así que abrió la puerta y avanzó hacia la rubia.  
- Vaya, vaya, si no es otro que Quatre Raberba Winner - dijo ella - me venciste en la batalla de Epión contra Zero, veamos si eres capaz de vencerme en un mano a mano.  
- Dorothy Catalonia - la saludó el árabe - estás equivocada, yo no quiero seguir peleando sin motivo, esto se acabará tan pronto Heero asuma su verdadero lugar.  
- Ay, si, tu querido Heero Yuy, pero el joven Miliardo ya le ofreció su puesto y él no lo quiso.  
- Porque Heero no necesita aquello, él es el líder natural de las Colonias, no necesita ser su general.  
- Que lindas palabras ¿no? Después de todo estás enamorado de él ¿verdad? - le arrojó una espada - cualquiera puede darse cuenta que eres gay - se burló.  
- A mí ya no me importa que piensen los demás de mí, alguien me enseñó que soy más valioso que todo eso.  
- Ah, sí, como eres hijo de un líder pacifista ya te crees el cuento - siguió burlándose - pero tendrás que pelear si no quieres morir - se lanzó contra él violentamente y Quatre le hizo el quite por los pelos - así que quieres ser un mártir ¿verdad? Tal vez de esa manera Heero Yuy te admire ¿no?  
- Heero me admira, lo sé, porque odio las guerras y prefiero no pelear si las cosas llegan a tener una solución pacífica - se defendió.  
- ¿Sabes? Mi amado padre murió en la guerra para protegerme.  
- Con más razón deberías odiarlas.  
- No, me gustan demasiado para permitir que acabe así como así, te demostraré que sólo peleando podemos ser libres.  
- Mi padre siempre nos enseñó a Heero y a mí que la violencia no era la solución, que simplemente nos traía más violencia.  
- Y por pensar así lo mataron - se burló.  
- Él fue consecuente con sus ideas - replicó - no iba a permitir que usaran nuestra colonia como fábrica de armamentos para dominar la Tierra, era su única manera de protegerla.  
- Era un tonto, sólo los débiles aman la paz - le dijo y cruzó nuevamente sus espadas - igual que tú - se lanzó con violencia y le atravesó el costado.  
- Una chica... inteligente... y dulce... como tú... no debería... dejarse... invadir... por el odio - le dijo perdiendo la conciencia.  
- Eres un tonto, pero ni creas que con esos cumplidos me harás cambiar de opinión - se burló - no eres más que un perdedor.  
- Estás equivocada - le dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.  
- Así que aquí está, señorita Dorothy - le dijo Quinze - las fuerzas de la Tierra se han rendido y Traize ha muerto.  
- No puede ser, las cosas no debían terminar así.  
- ¿Ves que quien ganó fue Quatre al final? - le dijo Trowa apareciendo frente a él - es horrible una mujer que no puede llorar - se acercó al árabe con preocupación - Quatre - le tocó el rostro con cuidado - ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Sí, estás son... las computadoras... que controlan... los Mobile Dolls.  
- Tranquilo, yo me hago cargo, descansa - se dedicó a desactivarlas mientras aparecía en la pantalla la pelea entre Zero y Epión.  
- Sabemos que la guerra es terrible y dolorosa, más si no tiene ningún sentido - decía Lady Une - sin embargo, esta debe realizarse para que entendamos que no deben volver a existir.  
Trowa terminó de desmontar la última computadora y volvió por Quatre ayudándolo a levantarse poniendo su mano en la herida de su amado.  
- Yo estoy bien - le dijo apretando los dientes - Ayuda a Dorothy.  
- Ella es fuerte, puede cuidarse sola, nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir - le recordó.  
- Tienes razón - se apoyó en él - ayudemos a Heero.  
  
Dúo se detuvo frente los motores de Libra y dejó que los científicos se bajaran antes de alejarse para ayudar a Heero. Había escuchado que peleaba en el sector alfa contra Zech, así que iba a intentar ayudarlo apartando a los Mobile Dolls, pero en su pantalla apareció una señal de su colonia en donde estaban reunidos todos los dirigentes del espacio.  
- Las colonias queremos informar a la gente de la Tierra que nosotros no estábamos ni estaremos nunca de acuerdo con una guerra sin sentido, que retiramos nuestro apoyo a Colmillo Blanco ya que ellos jamás nos explicaron cuales eran sus objetivos finales.  
Terminada esta trasmisión los Mobile Dolls se quedaron estáticos, al parecer Trowa o Quatre habían conseguido llegar a la sala de comando y desactivar las computadoras.  
- Dúo, regresa a Libra - le dijo Quatre - pretenden estrellarla contra la Tierra.  
- Ya me he hecho cargo de eso - le contestó.  
- Heero Yuy ordena a Colmillo Blanco que deponga las armas o me veré obligado a usar el último recurso - les dijo el japonés por medio de la señal abierta. - Ya era hora que ocupara su lugar - dijo Dúo divertido - ahora muéstrales quien eres - le dijo regresando donde estaban los motores de Libra.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir ese muchacho? - dijo Quinze. - Es muy simple - escuchó Dúo que decía uno de los científicos - la guerra se ha terminado.  
- No se acabará, primero destruiremos la Tierra, así que háganse a un lado - les apuntó - nunca debieron cambiar las órdenes de los pilotos.  
- Nosotros no lo hicimos, había una sola persona con el derecho de modificar las órdenes, él fue creado y criado para ser el líder de las colonias.  
- Pero él nunca se apareció.  
- Él es el piloto que ahora te ordena la rendición - le dijo Dúo - detén en este mismo instante a Libra.  
- No admitiré la orden de un crío - replicó este y le disparó a los científicos - la Tierra será destruida tal como se planeó en un principio.  
- ¡Aléjate, Dúo! - le ordenaron los científicos.  
- Ayuda a Heero - le ordenó otro y apenas y pudo escapar del estallido.  
Salió de la zona siniestrada y se dirigió hacia donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros.  
  
Heero sintió la explosión de las máquinas de Libra y miró la poca distancia que iba quedando para entrar en la órbita de la Tierra. Sabía que si no detenían el pedazo que iba quedando de la nave, este bastaría para poner al planeta en un invierno milenario, así que trató de safarse de Zech y se dirigió al comando del sector que se precipitaba a la Tierra.  
- No huyas de la Batalla - insistía Zech persiguiéndolo destrozando algunas parte de la nave.  
- ¡Debemos detener esto! - le decía molesto - yo no quiero llevar sobre mi conciencia la muerte de tanta gente inocente, Traize murió para acabar la batalla y salvar a la Tierra ¿Acaso aquello es tan difícil de entender para ti?  
- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti la Tierra? ¿Acaso alguien que amas vive allí?  
- Para que la persona que amo tenga un futuro, mi deber es salvar la Tierra - replicó tranquilo - esa persona siempre luchará a mi lado, pero necesitamos algo por qué luchar.  
- Así que sigues pensando en él ¿verdad? Y pensar que quise declararme a ti aquella vez en Alaska.  
- Él es mi mundo, mi esperanza - admitió - y esto debe terminar para que ambos seamos adolescentes normales por primera vez.  
- Sé que fuiste entrenado para no tener sentimientos y no trepidar en arriesgar tu vida si la situación lo ameritaba, pero aquella vez en Siberia.  
- No iba a morir, obedecía órdenes, pero no era mi deseo conocer el otro mundo.  
- A mí me gustaste desde el principio por tu manera de actuar, jamás creí enamorarme y menos de un muchacho casi niño.  
- Y esa ha sido tu perdición, Zech, no debiste involucrarte con Colmillo Blanco.  
- Sabía que todo estaba a tu nombre y que ni los Barton podían tocar los fondos sin tu autorización, esperaba que vinieras aquí para ponerme a tu disposición, pero no lo hiciste ¿verdad?  
- Colmillo Blanco sería una organización de beneficencia para las colonias una vez derrotado Oz, por eso no involucraríamos a nadie más que los pilotos.  
- Nada salió bien ¿no es cierto? Y terminé de arruinarlo.  
- Ayúdame a salvar la Tierra, puedes ponerte a mis órdenes todavía.  
- Destruiré la nave - dijo y lo empujó fuera de la misma de un certero golpe - viviré, mi querido Heero, pero lucharé para separarte de ese trenzado que se adueñó de tu corazón.  
Una violenta explosión se sintió a lo lejos.  
- ¡Zech! - gritó Noin.  
- Noin - le dijo Heero - ve a M2 con los restos de Colmillo Blanco, diles que no intenten nada, que es una orden de Heero Yuy.  
- ¿Y Zech?  
- No lo sé, pero creo que sobrevivió - le dijo - anda, que aún nos queda un pedazo de Libra que destruir.  
- Cuídate, a la señorita Relena no le gustaría verte muerto.  
  
Los cuatro pilotos restantes penetraron los restos de Libra y se dedicaron a despedazarlos para minimizar los daños que estos harían sí se estrellaban contra la Tierra. Quatre a ratos perdía los sentidos y su vista se ponía borrosa, pero seguí trabajando, no quería ser menos que sus compañeros, no quería ser débil frente a Trowa, pero tampoco quería morirse sin haberle dicho que lo amaba. De pronto una explosión a su lado lo distrajo de su dolor.  
- ¡Amo Quatre! - le dijeron por su señal privada y sonrió al reconocer las voces de Rasid y del resto de los Maguanacs - destruiremos los restos de la nave, no se preocupe.  
- Gracias, muchachos.  
- ¿Estás bien, Quatre? - le dijo Trowa preocupado - deberías ir a M2, estás herido, nosotros nos haremos cargo.  
- No, seguiré luchando con ustedes.  
- ¡Evacuen la nave! - les dijo Wufei - le entregué el cañón de rayos a Yuy.  
- Muy bien, retirémonos entonces - aceptó Quatre saliendo por uno de los tantos agujeros que le habían hecho a la nave.  
Dúo miró los restos de Libra y tomó la cruz de su pecho rezando porque a su querido Heero no le pasara, era bastante notorio que ya era demasiado tarde pero su confianza estaba puesta en el joven japonés, él lo lograría, no podía dejar de cumplir esa misión, de él dependía el futuro de todo el mundo.  
Una nave pequeña volaba a toda velocidad interponiéndose entre la atmósfera terrestre y los restos de la nave rebelde, al momento se transformó mostrando a Zero y su piloto comenzó a apuntar sobre ella, la presión de la gravedad de la Tierra y su roce con el ozono no le permitían disparar con la facilidad que quisiera, pero siguió apuntando.  
- ¡No voy a morir sin declararme primero! - gritó y al fin consiguió fijar el blanco y disparar destruyendo por completo el enorme trozo de Libra que se convirtió en polvo y en pequeñas estrellas fugaces que surcaron el cielo del planeta.  
- ¡Lo consiguió! - celebró Dúo feliz - gracias, Dios mío.  
- Siempre fue él ¿verdad? Por algo es el corazón del espacio - dijo Quatre más tranquilo - regresemos a M2, Heero debe ponerse a la cabeza de Colmillo Blanco y tenemos que estar con él.  
Dúo miró hacia donde venía Heero y lo esperó, iba a acompañarlo siempre.  
  
El ponerse a cargo de Colmillo Blanco no había sido nada fácil, tal como ya lo había previsto Heero, muchos de los soldados que habían estado a favor de Quinze no querían recibir las órdenes de Heero porque lo consideraban sólo un niño, claro que él los retó a enfrentarse a él en una batalla de igual a igual y los había derrotado y junto con ello se había ganado la admiración de muchos, en especial cuando decretó una pensión para las familias de los soldados de Colmillo Blanco que habían muerto en batalla, pero hubo quienes no se quedaron por orgullo y les dio una indemnización.  
Pero todo ese problema había redundado en que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Dúo y éste se marchó a L2 sin decirle nada. Varias veces había comenzado a escribirle una carta, pero no le gustaba como quedaba y la echaba a la basura. ¿Cómo decirle en una carta lo que sentía si quería ver su expresión cuando se lo dijera? Ni modo, mientras no estuviera totalmente arreglada la administración de Colmillo Blanco no podría ir a buscarlo.  
Pero el problema que tenía ahora era otro, el padre de Quatre lo había hecho socio a partes iguales con él de las industrias Winner, pero como ambos eran menores de edad había un consejo administrativo que no tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones para nada y después, con total descaro, decían que ellos habían decidido aquello y que por eso las cosas no salían bien.  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto, Heero? - le decía Quatre - Ilena me está pidiendo que renuncie al consejo porque supuestamente vamos a dejar en la ruina a la familia.  
- Mira, hoy hay reunión de consejo, nos vamos a tomar nuestra empresa y cambiar a la directiva.  
- ¿Y si a los accionistas no les gusta?  
- Les compramos sus acciones con los fondos de Colmillo Blanco, no tenemos por qué aguantar que pisoteen nuestra honra, nosotros nos ganamos los puestos que tenemos a pulso ¿Acaso creen que porque se acabó la guerra nos hemos vuelto débiles? Una pateadura con ellos.  
- Demostremos lo que somos - aceptó divertido - oye, te invito a comer, hace días que no paras por la casa, podrías contarme acerca de lo que estás haciendo.  
- Colmillo Blanco es un acaparador, pero ya comienzo a ver la luz al final del túnel y podré descansar un poco.  
- ¿Irás a la Tierra?  
- ¿Por qué iba ir a la Tierra? - lo miró extrañado.  
- Por la viceministro.  
- ¿Relena? - lo miró fijamente - estás equivocado, Quatre, es cierto que estoy enamorado, pero no es ella mi dueña.  
- Ella se lo dijo a Dúo antes que este partiera a L2.  
- Ya me parecía a mí que ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados - dijo molesto al fin - ella sabía que nunca la podría amar porque me gustaba otra persona y quiso deshacerse de toda posible competencia.  
- Relena no es tan mala.  
- Supongo que no - dijo - pero no debió interferir, en especial porque de una manera o de otra yo iba a terminar enterándome de todo y lo único que consiguió fue hacerme perder tiempo.  
- ¿Por qué no hablaste con él entonces?  
- No hubo tiempo, tuve que hacerme cargo de Colmillo Blanco y demostrar que yo era el verdadero dueño de la fundación.  
Ambos muchachos salieron del edificio y entraron a un restaurante a cargo de una familia árabe.  
- ¿Qué se van a servir, jóvenes Winner? - les dijo un hombre mayor sonriente.  
- Lo mismo de siempre, Said - le sonrió Quatre.  
- ¿Y usted, joven Heero?  
- Lo mismo - y el mesero asintió retirándose - oye, no me dijiste cómo te fue con Trowa ¿se lo dijiste al final?  
- No me atreví- admitió bajando la mirada - me va a rechazar.  
- Patrañas - le entregó un sobre - él te escribió eso antes de salir de Pismillión pero no pudo entregártela.  
- ¿Cómo llegó a tu poder?  
- Howard me la entregó hace poco, iba a enviártela por correo pero le dije que yo te la entregaría personalmente o jamás llegaría a destino.  
- Gracias - la abrió lentamente y comenzó a leerla Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
A ti, hermoso ángel rubio de ojos color agua marina, dedico mis últimos pensamientos antes de partir a la batalla final contra los Mobile Dolls. No sé si vuelva a verte, mi bella flor del desierto, pero si sé que disfruté cada minuto que estuve a tu lado, aunque jamás me atreví a pedirte lo que en realidad quería de ti.  
Recuerdo cuando te conocí en la base de mi colonia, Heero y tú habían pasado con gran facilidad la guardia de la fundación Barton, pero esos tipos eran tan presuntuosos que hasta un bebé podía sobrepasarlas. Entonces sentí que me enamoraba de ti, pero tu querido hermano, tanto entonces como ahora, no me dejó estar mucho tiempo a tu lado.  
Heero sonrió al ver la cara del árabe a medida que leía la extensa carta de Trowa. Él también había recibido una carta que le había escrito Dúo, así que lo más seguro fuera que este también hubiese recibido la suya.  
- ¡Tengo que ir por él! - dijo poniéndose de pie.  
- Cálmate, Quatre - le dijo divertido - el circo de Trowa llegará mañana a esta colonia y él vendrá a ti.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- ¿Acaso no escribiste también una confesión en Pismillión?  
- S... si - respondió asombrado - ¿cómo lo sabes?  
- Dúo me escribió a mí, así que estoy esperando que reciba la mía y vuelva a mi lado - le mostró la carta.  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Son tantas las cosas que quisiera decirte en este mísero instante, pero mi corazón se ha llenado de la más profunda amargura ¿Por qué diablos tenías que ir a rescatarla? Mi corazón se hizo pedacitos muy pequeños cuando entré a la sala de descanso y me dijeron que habías ido con ella ¿por qué tienes que amar a esa arpía? Me siento mal, quisiera haberme quedado callado luego que se llevaron a Hilde a la enfermería, pero no pude. ¿Por qué no habré dejado que la mataras aquella vez en la base? Al menos serías sólo mío.  
- Aún tengo esperanzas ¿no crees?  
- Si - sonrió sentándose de nuevo.  
  
Dúo estaba sentado en su cama con un sobre entre las manos, estaba dirigido a él pero no tenía remitente, sin embargo estaba datada el día de la batalla con Libra y la letra estilizada se le hacía familiar.  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Esta carta te ha de confesar lo que siento y he sentido desde hace tiempo aunque es posible que ya no nos veamos más. Sé que sobre Pismilión no podemos hacer algunas cosas, pero, al menos, libero mi alma de las culpas y los sentimientos que jamás debieron de embargarme, no fui creado para sentir y, pese a todo, lo hago y me duele y no es algo que comprenda.  
Siguió leyendo la carta, era muy larga para ser una carta de amor, pero se notaba que era una confesión de sentimientos y aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quien le escribía decidió leerla en orden. Hace mucho tiempo que sé que no soy un humano normal, creo que lo supe siempre ya que desde que tengo uso de razón sé que soy algo parecido a un cyborg, sin embargo, sigo siendo humano en muchos aspectos y tal vez, al haber recibido afecto por parte de la familia Winner antes de entrar a la plena adolescencia, cambié con el tiempo. No digo que haya perdido mi sangre fría o mi capacidad de tomar una decisión en un segundo, pero ha habido ocasiones en que he dejado a mi corazón tomar una decisión que debió tomar la cabeza.  
Sonrió al saber que su "soldado perfecto" era capaz de admitir algo así, aunque le preocupaba que dijera que era casi un cyborg, sin embargo seguía siendo humano.  
En cuanto a ti, pequeño mío, no sé a ciencia cierta cuando me enamoré de ti, tal vez me gustaste cuando nos conocimos cuando pequeños, tal vez fue cuando casi me mataste en aquella base o cuando me rescataste del hospital, cuando por poco me mato por ponerme a pensar en ti, si, pensaba en tu persona, lo que sí sé es que cuando te besé en aquel barco ya me sentía atraído por ti.  
Dúo sintió que un violento cosquilleo le llegaba a la boca del estómago, recordaba perfectamente aquel delicioso beso, lástima que hubiesen perdido el equilibrio en el mejor momento.  
Tal vez te enfades por lo que voy a hacer, voy por Relena a Libra, eso lo sabes, pero es porque quiero que tengamos una esperanza de futuro, no sólo tu y yo, sino que todos. Sé que voy a tener que enfrentar a Zech y matarlo para que esto se acabe, pero él debe pretender lo mismo. Si llego a morir, espero que te acuerdes siempre de mí con ternura.  
Sé que esta carta sólo ha de llegar a tus manos si yo muero en la batalla o cuando esta termine en definitiva, pero quería desahogarme un poco para que durante la batalla mis sentimientos no me estorben.  
Quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré.  
Heero Yuy.  
- ¡Esa arpía me mintió! - dijo furioso - él me ama a mí, no a ella, que ahora sea un rico hombre de negocios no tiene importancia y debo corresponderle - se levantó de la cama y empezó a arreglar su bolsa de viaje, regresaría a L4 y sería por siempre de Heero.  
  
Trowa miró con asombro la carta en sus manos, conocía aquella letra perfectamente, varias veces había recibido notas de Quatre invitándolo a salir y, pese a todas las oportunidades que tuvo, nunca pudo atreverse a decirle que lo amaba ¿sería que Quatre había dado el primer paso? Rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer su carta,  
Lunes 18 de agosto de 196 DC.  
Soy un chico tímido, por muchos intentos que hago de disimularlo y toda la ayuda que me ha brindado Heero para superarla, supongo que el saber siempre que soy lo que soy no me ha ayudado mucho tampoco.  
Era típico de Quatre, hablar de su hermano, pero no le molestaba, sabía que lo quería sólo como eso y que entre ellos no había ninguna relación sentimental ni romántica.  
Recuerdo aquella tarde en que te conocí, como siempre iba secundando a Heero ya que éste me había aceptado como el piloto de Sandrock (mejor dicho lo obligue a nombrarme piloto luego de agotarle los argumentos) allá en L3. Supongo que Heero se dio cuenta que me gustabas porque me regañó mucho al respecto, en algunas cosas tiene razón, pero supongo que tendría que aceptarlo si tú me correspondieras, tal como lo haría yo si él y Dúo fueran pareja (se ven tan bonitos los dos juntos). Aquella tarde apenas nos tocamos y sentí que el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y tuve la esperanza de conversar un rato contigo, sin embargo, también me hacía ilusión que nos permitieran ir a la Tierra, así que le recordé de Ilena y pronto nos fuimos. Claro, ella ni notó nuestra ausencia, pero sabía que lo mejor era no arriesgarse a que se enojara y le dijera a papá que habíamos desaparecido sin decir nada.  
Sonrió pensativo, su pequeño ángel era y sería siempre un chico protegido, pero decidido, dudaba que alguna vez realmente Heero hubiese influido, sino más bien al revés.  
Cuando volví a verte, me sentí feliz, estaríamos solos, él no podría evitar que entre nosotros hubiera algo más, o al menos eso me imaginé cuando te saliste de tu Gundam. Pero lo primero que hiciste fue preguntarme sí él estaba conmigo y te dije, algo decepcionado, que no. De todas maneras accediste a ir a mi casa y descansar un poco. Descubrí que te gustaba la música, una de las pocas aficiones que no comparto con Heero, y que sabes tocar el violín cosa que a él no le gusta para nada.  
Y sonrió con el recuerdo, era algo sólo de ellos dos, algo que el soldado perfecto jamás le podría quitar. Además le explicaba muchas cosas que en su momento no comprendió.  
Había regresado hacía muy pocos días a mi colonia cuando recibí la visita de Dúo que me dijo que te había encontrado. Yo volé a verte, quería disculparme, pero tú no me conocías y tu hermana (creo que es peor que Heero en ese aspecto) no me dejó explicarte nada. En ese momento me dije que era lo mejor, pero me sentía culpable, en especial cuando la colonia fue atacada por los rebeldes, pero decidiste seguirme y nos reunimos en Pismillión, allí se nos unió Dúo y después Heero y Wufei.  
El resto lo sabes, he confesado ante todos que te amo, sólo que tú no me has escuchado, espero que esta vez lo hagas y me correspondas.  
Quatre Raberba Winner - Me ama - dijo sonrió feliz mirando el espacio - mañana lo veré y le diré que yo también.  
  
Heero estaba sentado en el sillón desde donde su padre adoptivo dirigiera las reuniones de consejo revisando las carpetas de temas de la reunión.  
- Estos tipos están presentando a nuestro nombre un proyecto imposible de aprobar - le dijo a Quatre que revisaba la suya a su lado - no tiene fundamentos.  
- No es una mala idea - le dijo el rubio entregándole una carpeta que había sacado de la caja fuerte de su padre - papá planeaba algo parecido antes que empezara la guerra, allí tenemos los fundamentos para sostener la propuesta.  
- Veamos - la tomó y comenzó a leerla - este será un tiro errado del consejo - sonrió - con esto podemos obligarlos a renunciar al consejo y dejarnos tomar nuestro lugar.  
- Vamos, es hora - dijo el pequeño rubio divertido al ver a Heero tan decidido.  
Evitaron la puerta principal y entraron por la puerta de escape y esperaron que todos estuvieran ubicados antes de acercarse al podio a tomar la palabra, iban a dejarlos hablar un poco, dejar que se dieran cuerda, antes de ahorcarlos.  
- Eso es imposible, ellos no pueden pretender que aprobemos semejante locura, no tiene bases - dijo uno de los accionistas.  
- Nuestra idea sí tiene fundamentos - dijo Quatre adelantándose y tomando la palabra - mi padre hizo los estudios previos de factibilidad - se volvió hacia Heero y este encendió los retroproyectores bajando las luces.  
- Al empezar el proyecto, daremos trabajo a alrededor de mil personas sólo dentro de la obra, alrededor de ella, le estaríamos dando trabajo a unas quinientas personas más - dijo Heero - esta nueva colonia tendría capacidad para unas cinco mil personas, habría un nuevo satélite de recursos naturales y hogar para muchos huérfanos de la guerra.  
- ¿Saben cuál es el costo de construir una nueva colonia?  
- Claro que sí - dijo Heero - gastaríamos alrededor de 1 mil millones de dólares, sin embargo, a la vuelta de un año habremos recobrado la inversión con un interés del 2.56 y de allí en adelante sólo serán ganancias.  
- Debemos votar el proyecto - dijo otro accionista.  
- Bien, pueden votar - dijo Heero.  
  
Al otro día Heero y Quatre todavía celebraban su triunfo sobre el consejo, lo que había obligado a los tipos a retractarse y admitir que tarde mal y nunca escuchaban a los jóvenes Winner.  
- Y mis hermanas se quedaron de una pieza cuando les dije que nuestro proyecto entraría en funcionamiento dentro de un mes, cuando estuvieran listos los permisos para construir una nueva colonia.  
- Bueno, las acciones subieron bastante y nadie nos volverá a criticar.  
- Joven Quatre - le dijo Rasid - tiene visitas.  
- ¿Quién? - se volvió y vio a su amigo - Trowa - saltó hacia él y lo abrazó antes de besarlo con pasión.  
- Oigan, eso se hace en privado - los regañó Heero separándolos - ¿desayunas con nosotros?  
- Está bien, siempre en casa de Quatre se come bien.  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el circo? - le preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado enlazando su brazo al de su amado.  
- Quatre, pareces lapa - lo regañó Heero obligando al rubio a apartarse.  
- A mí no me molesta - sonrió Trowa - eres un hermano celoso.  
- Nada de eso, es que Dúo aún no se aparece por aquí y está comenzando a preocuparse por él.  
- Bueno - sonrió Trowa divertido al ver que el japonés volteaba la mirada ruborizado pero sin negar la acusación - me ha ido bien, sabes que se me da fácil con los animales, en especial con los leones, así que ahora estoy haciendo acrobacias con ellos, espero que vayan a ver alguna de mis funciones.  
- Si te lo llevas no te lo sacarás más de encima - le advirtió Heero en venganza.  
Heero sintió una presencia, conocía perfectamente el aroma, era la única persona que podía penetrar las defensas de los Maguanacs de Winner sin problemas, estaba detrás de él, en las sombras, al acecho, esperando el momento adecuado, pero no podía esperar, así que se puso de pie y lo abrazó.  
- ¿Vienes a desayunar con la familia?  
- ¡Heero! - le reclamó al verse pillado una vez más.  
- Bien, estamos todos reunidos - dijo Trowa.  
- Falta Wufei - dijo Dúo sentándose junto a Heero - ¿han sabido de él? Después de la batalla se veía bastante deprimido y no me quiso decir el motivo, pensé que era porque Relena nos dijo que Heero.  
- Wufei estaba enamorado de Traize - lo interrumpió éste - será difícil que regrese con nosotros, en especial porque él lo mató.  
- Bueno, al menos nosotros tenemos paz y estamos juntos - dijo Quatre apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Trowa - no podemos hacer mucho por él, pero si ayudar a la gente que se quedó sin hogar durante la guerra.  
  
La vida parecía haberse normalizado para los pilotos, pero uno de ellos seguía sin rumbo, sin encontrar su lugar en la vida, la que se encontraba en tinieblas desde que murió Traize Kusrenada ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un tipo tan manipulador? Y peor, aún le quedaban sus últimas palabras "te encargo que protejas mi amada Tierra y a mi pequeño hermano" ¿acaso Traize tenía un hermano menor? Él lo había dicho, así que debía buscarlo y decirle que sería su guardaespaldas ¿qué mejor?  
- ¿Wufei Chang? - le preguntaron interrumpiendo sus meditaciones - ¿Quién eres?  
- Vengo de parte de la fundación Barton para que te conviertas en guardia personal de la Señorita Marimeia Kusrenada.  
- ¿Es hija de Traize?  
- Claro que sí - dijo ofendido - se le hicieron todas las pruebas del caso.  
- Acepto - dijo de inmediato "al menos algo de Traize me quedar"  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, el capítulo más largo de esta historia que escribo hasta ahora, espero que les guste el penúltimo capítulo.  
A mis amigas que me pidieron lemon en las relaciones de Trowa y Quatre y de Heero y Dúo, espero que no se enojen conmigo, pero las complaceré en el siguiente.  
Shio Chang. 


	8. Vals interminable

Historias Vals interminable  
  
El tiempo transcurría rápidamente cuando había paz y alegría, al menos eso sentía Dúo mientras hacía compras en el centro comercial, le daría un hermoso regalo a su novio, a su cuñado y a su concuñado. Sus idas y venidas del centro a la casa de los Winner eran muchas, en especial en esas fechas importantes. Ya después de la Navidad vería que le preparaba a Heero para San Valentín, y sonrió para sí, todo lo planeaba de antemano, no quería errores en su relación con el hermoso ex - soldado perfecto, ya llevaba casi un año y medio con él y no pretendía cambiar su actual estado.  
Entró en otra tienda más y revisó las estanterías, ya tenía listo el regalo para Quatre y el regalo para Trowa, pero aún no se decidía que regalarle a Heero, y no es que fuera muy complicado complacerlo, pero quería algo único como su novio, algo que realmente valiera la pena, que le sacara una sonrisa, que pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos eran escasas, y que le demostrara su sincero amor.  
- Hola, Dúo - dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas y éste se volvió hacia su dueña - ¿Cómo te va?  
- Hola, Noim, tanto tiempo - le respondió un tanto preocupado, que ella estuviera allí sólo podía significar una cosa, Relena estaba allí también.  
- ¿No te da gusto ver a una vieja amiga?  
- No - le dijo sinceramente sorprendiéndola - si tú estás aquí, la arpía esa también ya que eres su guardaespaldas.  
- Aún no le perdonas que te mintiera respecto a Heero ¿verdad?  
- Perdí todo un mes a su lado por su culpa.  
- Ya te explicó por qué hizo aquello, deberías intentar perdonarla, Heero lo hizo.  
- Él podrá, yo no, más si cada vez que lo ve, viene y acapara su presencia como sí realmente él fuera su novio y no mi pareja.  
- La señorita Relena tiene una reunión en esta Colonia con los líderes pacifistas de las demás, así que Preventers está por completo aquí.  
- ¡Eso sólo significa una cosa para mí, que una vez más irá a la carga por el amor de Heero! - la interrumpió molesto - y que Heero se enojará conmigo una semana si le monto una escena de celos una vez más - apretó los dientes - ¿por qué me tiene que arruinar la Navidad? Voy a tener que cambiar mis planes para esta noche por su culpa.  
- No puede ser tan terrible ¿o sí?  
- Al menos lo sé antes que se ausente por horas - respondió el trenzado aún molesto - la vez pasada me dejó plantado casi cinco horas antes de acordarse de que teníamos una cita por nuestro aniversario y todo porque "tenía una reunión de líderes de colonias" - lo imitó - y me llamó por teléfono y todo lo que tenía preparado para esa noche se echó a perder.  
- Siento, Dúo, que te pasen estas cosas - trató de conformarlo la mujer - pero son los gajes de ser pareja de uno de los más poderosos líderes de las colonias.  
- Pero es peor cuando andan de negocios con Quatre, allí pierde hasta Trowa.  
- Bueno, pero ¿en qué andas?  
- Le buscaba un regalo a Heero para la cena de esta noche, pero si hay una reunión, es mejor que no invite a Trowa y a Quatre, este último tampoco va poder asistir y Trowa va a querer hacerle una "fiesta privada"  
- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?  
- Poner en acción el plan B, eso, si es que Heero llega a una hora decente a casa.  
  
Trowa estaba sentado en un sillón en la sala de estar escuchando a Quatre que le decía que lamentablemente esa tarde había una reunión de líderes pacifistas de las colonias y como él y Heero lo eran de esta colonia y de la nueva que aún se construía en el espacio, debían asistir. Estaba muy molesto pero no quería demostrarlo, tanto tiempo haciendo planes especiales para esa noche y ahora le salía con eso, vaya cosa.  
- ¿Y se puede saber por qué la reunión el día de Navidad?  
- La señorita Relena no tiene más tiempo para estas reuniones y aprovechó que tenía libre para venir aquí.  
- A buscar a Heero y aprovechar de molestar a Dúo - dijo molesto.  
- Y le encasquetaron esta reunión - terminó ignorando las palabras de su novio.  
- Pudo haber venido en año nuevo o mejor, para San Valentín - dijo mostrando su ira finalmente - estos tipos creen que los lideras de las colonias no tienen familias con las que estar en estas fiestas, yo lo tenía todo listo para esta noche y ahora me sales con que no se puede.  
- Trowa, yo... - el rubio no encontraba qué decirle, era raro que el ex - cirquero mostrara sus sentimientos tan claramente, pero era obvio que esto lo había afectado bastante - lo siento, sé que debí oponerme, pero creo que no habría logrado mucho.  
- Pero habrías hecho el intento - se puso de pie - y tal vez otros te hubiesen apoyado y postergado la reunión.  
- Perdóname, no lo pensé, sé que había mucha gente molesta, pero.  
- Yo no era tan importante como aquella reunión ¿verdad?  
- No me refiero a eso, es por la paz - intentó rebatirle - mira, podemos hacer algo, tan pronto se termine la reunión, yo te llamo y nos reunimos en alguna parte, vamos a cenar, y a bailar, lo que tú quieras ¿si?  
- No quiero - le dijo huraño y salió de la habitación.  
- ¡Trowa! - lo llamó.  
- Amo Quatre, la limusina lo espera.  
- Gracias, Aura - dijo y se dio media vuelta marchándose triste - ya veré que hago para compensarte esta noche, Trowa.  
  
Dúo había adornado la sala a un estilo muy sexy, las luces bajas daban un ambiente muy romántico alrededor de la mesa ratona que usaría para bailarle a Heero, no sería un streep tease profesional, pero de seguro el intento valdría la pena y a él le gustaría, sólo le faltaba saber a qué hora lo tendría en casa para tenerlo todo a punto cuando llegara.  
Se paró en la puerta una vez más para comprobar el efecto que tendría la sala y luego tomó el teléfono, si había alguien que sabía a que hora terminaría la reunión, ese era Rasid, uno de los guardaespaldas de Quatre, aunque el rubio no necesitara protección, por algo había sido un piloto gundam, además, siempre tenía a Trowa para que lo protegiera de ser necesario. Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número del celular del antiguo jefe de los Maguanacs.  
- Rasid al habla - le respondieron casi al primer toque.  
- Hola, Rasid, habla Dúo ¿de casualidad has visto a Heero por allí?  
- Abandonó la reunión tan pronto esta se dio por terminada.  
- ¿Cuándo fue eso?  
- Hace unos quince minutos aproximadamente, el joven Quatre acaba de retirarse y vamos a su casa.  
- Entonces Heero debe de estar por llegar - murmuró - gracias por el dato, Rasid.  
- De nada, joven Dúo, que tenga buena noche - se despidió y colgó.  
- Si Heero salió hace quince minutos, eso significa que ¡Me quedan cinco minutos para cambiarme! - exclamó mirando su reloj y echando a correr hacia su habitación - menos mal que dejé todo listo - se dijo quitándose aceleradamente la ropa para ponerse una más seductora y en cinco minutos estuvo listo y perfumado - ahora a esperar a mi galán - regresó a la sala y se sentó en un taburete arrinconado en la oscuridad con el control de las luces en la mano.  
Heero entró intentando meter el menor ruido posible, de seguro Dúo le armaría un escándalo por no avisarle que llegaría tarde a causa de una reunión, pero su trenzado no tenía cabeza para los celos, en especial cuando Relena estaba de por medio. Entonces, algo llamó su atención, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y en silencio ¿sería que Dúo se había enojado y marchado? No, él lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él ¿o no? Las dudas lo llenaban, pero al entrar en la sala se quedó de una pieza al verlo sobre una tarima improvisada.  
- Asiento, serás espectador exclusivo de mi show - le dijo con voz sensual activando las luces y la música.  
Heero, aún en shock, se sentó en el sofá sin protestar mirando fijamente a Dúo que vestía un apegado traje de cuero negro que parecía ser una segunda piel mientras se movía al compás de la música como una serpiente. Se soltó el cabello y se quitó lentamente la chaqueta dejando al descubierto una camisa semitransparente de gasa también negra que revelaba mucho más de lo que cubría, la dejó caer al suelo y se paró delante de Heero moviendo sensualmente las caderas mientras se levantaba el cabello y lo dejaba caer como cascada libre de la trenza. Se abrazó lentamente y acarició sus contornos hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón, la soltó y se quitó el cinturón de un tirón dejándolo caer al suelo mientras se seguía moviendo.  
Heero estaba excitado, eso era algo inesperado de parte de Dúo, pero era fantástico, sin embargo, una duda entró en su cabeza ¿dónde habría aprendido a moverse así?  
Lentamente el trenzado comenzó a quitarse la camisa de espaldas al japonés acariciando sus brazos, sentía que un fuego ardiente lo abrasaba, eran los ojos de su amado que no perdían movimiento, podía ver perfectamente que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, aquel bulto en su entrepierna era la clara evidencia. Acarició sus caderas y se quitó lentamente los pantalones quedando totalmente desnudo frente a él. Heero le extendió los brazos y se arrojó a ellos.  
- Eres hermoso - susurró el japonés acariciando levemente su pecho - hueles muy bien y bailas mejor ¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?  
- Lo saqué de una película - le dijo ruborizado.  
- Vamos a la cama, corazón - se levantó y lo llevó a su cuarto.  
Dúo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar a Heero que aún conservaba la ropa acariciándolo por encima de ella mientras se la quitaba. El japonés le acariciaba con ternura el cabello dejándose hacer, sabía que se lo debía por arruinar la noche, pero estaba excitado también así que dejó caer la chaqueta mientras desanudaba la corbata.  
Dúo levantó la cabeza y vio las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio y le sonrió acariciando sus brazos antes de ofrecerle su boca en un dulce beso que este tomó sin pensárselo dos veces. Mientras lo besaba comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa que sacó a tirones de la cinturilla de los pantalones, bajó por el mentón y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho a medida que le quitaba la camisa.  
Heero sentía que le faltaba el aire y que los pantalones le estorbaban, sentía que iba a reventar, así que se soltó el cinturón para quitárselo, pero fue detenido por las manos de Dúo que le acariciaban las caderas, este le bajó lentamente el marruecos pasando sensualmente su mano por aquella zona.  
- ¡Ahhhhh! - dejó salir.  
Dúo sonrió antes de comenzar a bajar el pantalón junto con su ropa interior dejando al descubierto su miembro orgulloso, se inclinó hacia él y le besó la punta mientras terminaba de quitarle la ropa. Heero lo detuvo echándose hacia atrás.  
- ¿No te gusta?  
- No es eso - dijo sin aire arrojando lejos los pantalones que aún tenía en los tobillos - hagámoslo bien - se subió a la cama y se sentó en la cabecera - así no me caeré.  
Dúo sonrió una vez más y se sentó frente a él volviendo a comenzar a acariciarlo desde el cuello hacia abajo pasando suavemente la lengua por el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y chupando levemente la carne enrojecida llegando primero a los pezones que se veían ansiosos de ser acariciados. Los atrapó entre sus dientes y los masajeó lenta y suavemente provocando que su dueño se arqueara de placer soltando gemidos apenas audibles. Su mano, traviesa, comenzó a vagar por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo excitado frotándolo con placer.  
- ¡Dúo! - gimió en voz alta - por favor.  
Dúo dejó de torturarlo y lo besó en los labios.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Heero?  
- Poséeme - le pidió y Dúo se quedó de una pieza ¿se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo? Eran muy pocas las veces en que le permitía hacerlo y era sólo cuando estaba de humor - ¿qué pasa?  
- ¿En serio quieres?  
- Sí - le acarició el rostro ruborizado - sólo te pido que seas más cuidadoso conmigo de lo que eres normalmente - le bromeó.  
Dúo se sonrió de nuevo y lo besó con pasión desenfrenada en los labios antes de volver a su labor en la entrepierna del japonés tomando entre sus labios el miembro excitado de Heero mientras lo preparaba lenta y cuidadosamente hundiendo con cuidado los dedos en su agujerito prieto dilatándolo y preparando el camino con vaselina de una manera deliciosa, al menos eso pensaba y sentía Heero que se arqueaba de placer. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó por las caderas hundiéndose en él con delicadeza lentamente.  
Heero sentía que Dúo era demasiado lento, su cuerpo requería alivio y ya, así que de un solo envión se sentó sobre los muslos del trenzado haciendo la penetración más profunda de una vez, pese al dolor que sintió a su paso.  
- ¡Heero! - dijo Dúo entre asombrado y preocupado.  
- Te amo - dijo moviéndose provocando que miles de oleadas de placer llenaran sus cuerpos mientras subía y bajaba hundiéndolo más en él.  
Dúo se aferró con fuerza a las caderas de Heero tratando de detenerlo un poco, el movimiento lo volvía loco, pero el placer era demasiado, así que metió la mano entre los dos y tomó el miembro de Heero que estaba necesitado de atención y comenzó a frotarlo con la misma intensidad con que se acoplaban sus cuerpos en su ir y venir hasta que ambos acabaron en un estallido de placer y se derramaron a la vez.  
- Guau - dijo Dúo saliéndose de su amante pese a que este se aferraba a él con su rostro en su cuello - ¿estás bien, Heero?  
- Sin aire - respondió - estuviste genial ¿por qué no siempre eres así? - le sonrió.  
- Malo - gimoteó.  
- Te amo - lo besó en los labios - pero estoy agotado ¿nos dormimos?  
- Claro - contestó conteniendo un bostezo.  
Heero destapó la cama y acostó a Dúo sobre su pecho, al poco rato estaban ambos profundamente dormidos.  
  
Quatre entró en su habitación mirando a su alrededor preocupado, había llamado a Trowa cuando terminó la reunión pero este se negó terminantemente a hablar con él, así que había planeado en el camino un plan de seducción, pero al llegar a casa no había encontrado al ex - piloto del Heavyarms por ningún lado ¿se habría enfadado en serio y lo habría abandonado? Sabía que el circo del latino estaba en su colonia y él nunca dejaba de ir a ver a sus amigos y a sus amados leones si podía. Un ruido proveniente del baño llamó su atención, tal vez estaba allí tratando de relajarse con un baño de tina. Lentamente abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado. Allí estaba su amado Trowa en medio de una bañera llena de espuma y pétalos de rosas rojas con tenues luces de las velas que se reflejaban en los espejos a sus lados.  
- ¿No quieres hacerme compañía, mi pequeño Quatre? - le dijo mirándolo por el reflejo de uno de los espejos tendiendo una mano hacia él.  
- Claro - respondió ruborizado y excitado quitándose la ropa lo más rápido que podía acercándose a la tina - perdóname por no estar aquí esta noche.  
- Me puedes compensar - lo atrajo hacia él al meterse este al agua - ¿cómo les fue con la famosa reunión?  
- Esos tipos se van en puros discursos y poco hacen para lograr la paz, no se gana nada discutiendo con todo el mundo ¿no crees? - dijo acariciando su pecho - ni a Heero ni a mí nos dieron la palabra.  
- ¿Qué opina Relena?  
- Está un poco extraña, creo que está agotada de tantas reuniones, después de todo no tiene tiempo para relajarse.  
- Ni quien la relaje - dijo Trowa frotando la espalda de Quatre haciendo figuras sensuales en su espalda - pero sólo porque no quiere, dicen que tiene muchos pretendientes, además, Heero jamás dejará a Dúo por ella.  
- ¿Se te quitó el enfado conmigo?  
- Quiero algo a cambio de mi perdón - le mordió la oreja.  
- ¿Dime?  
- Hazme el amor.  
- ¿Cómo? - lo miró asombrado.  
- Siempre soy yo quien lo hace, supongo que sabes como hacerlo - se burló.  
- Bien, te haré ver fuegos artificiales - le dijo desafiante.  
Trowa sólo sonrió y separó los brazos que rodeaban al rubio apoyándolos en el borde de la bañera mirando a Quatre directamente a los ojos.  
- Cierra los ojos - le ordenó el árabe ruborizado y este obedeció sin chistar. El rubio se sentó sobre las piernas de su amante y comenzó a acariciarle delicadamente el rostro primero con los dedos y luego con los labios bajando lentamente por un costado de su rostro llegando hasta el cuello donde latía su pulso acelerado, fue un poco hacia atrás atrapando una oreja - disfruta, Trowa - le pidió y volvió a bajar, esta vez hacia una tetilla que se erguía al roce de sus dedos.  
- ¡Quatre! - gimió arqueando la espalda aferrándose a los bordes de la bañera para no abrazarlo y ser él quien terminara poseyendo en vez de ser poseído por aquel hermoso ángel.  
Quatre dejó que sus manos vagaran por los contornos de su amado, acariciando la espalda y las nalgas sin pudor regresando hacia el frente a frotarle con suavidad el miembro excitado con lo que consiguió que un nuevo gemido saliera de los labios del castaño, se retiró un poco y puso sus piernas en torno a sus caderas mientras preparaba la entrada de su amado.  
Trowa luchaba con desesperación por relajarse para apartar el dolor de su mente mientras los finos dedos de Quatre entraban en él, pero sentía que ya no podía más, hasta que sintió que su pequeño le frotaba con la otra mano el pene y le atrapaba los labios en un apasionado beso. Allí el ex - piloto perdió la cabeza, le echó los brazos al cuello y se adueñó del beso. Quatre, incansable, siguió con su trabajo y entró en Trowa lentamente, no quería causarle más dolor, pero este se echó hacia delante hundiéndolo por completo en él.  
- Eres delicioso - le dijo Trowa moviéndose lentamente adelante y atrás mientras Quatre aún sujetaba su miembro - me gusta esto.  
- Trowa - dijo Quatre sintiendo que tocaba las estrellas en cada embestida - te amo - gimió.  
- Yo también - le respondió él dándole un nuevo beso aún más apasionado si se puede.  
Lentamente las envestidas se hicieron más rápidas y violentas, el placer iba creciendo hasta órbitas insospechadas, sus cuerpos calientes se frotaban una y otra vez hasta que ambos sintieron que una lluvia de estrellas los acompañaba y acababan en fuegos artificiales, derramándose en un enorme mar de sensaciones placenteras.  
- Te amo - dijo Quatre saliéndose de Trowa, pero este se aferró a su espalda - ¿te sientes mal?  
- Déjame recuperar el aire y el habla - murmuró en su cuello con voz cansada.  
- Salgamos del agua, se está enfriando - le dijo Quatre divertido.  
  
Heero escuchó sonar el teléfono y miró el reloj lanzando un gruñido de protesta ¿quién sería el inteligente que lo llamaba a las ocho de la mañana en un día festivo? Miró a Dúo que aún dormía a su lado y con cuidado se salió de su lado, si no quería que despertara, tenía que responder en la sala. Con cuidado le retiró de su pecho y lo puso sobre las almohadas. Se sentó en la cama y sintió el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, pero lo soportó como siempre y se puso de pie, se puso una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones grises antes de bajar a la sala y tomar el ruidoso aparato.  
- Yuy al habla.  
- Tienes una misión - le dijo una voz femenina y de inmediato colgó.  
Apretó los dientes ¿una misión? Pero si ya no había guerra. De todas maneras, encendió su computadora y abrió el mensaje en su correo.  
"Relena Darlean ha sido secuestrada en la colonia MX987203 por Marimeia Kusrenada, que dice ser hija de Traize y es guiada por Dekim Barton. Ellos pretenden hacerse con el dominio de la Tierra y para eso pondrán en práctica el plan Meteoro original. Tu misión es rescatarla y protegerla"  
- Heero, ¿pasa algo malo?  
- Secuestraron a Relena - apagó el aparato saliendo de la sala.  
- ¿Acaso amas a esa chica? - salió detrás de él molesto.  
- No seas tonto, llama a Quatre para que intente rescatar nuestros gundams - le ordeno - pretender poner en práctica el plan meteoro que yo deseché.  
- ¡Demonios! - y tomó el teléfono - Rasid, necesito hablar con Quatre, sí, ya sé que hora es, pero dile que es urgente.  
  
Quatre escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta que lo despertó, hacía tiempo que no tenía esta sensación de preocupación su pecho, así que se enderezó con violencia despertando a Trowa de paso.  
- ¿Amo Quatre?  
- ¿Qué pasa, Rasid?  
- El joven Dúo está al teléfono, dice que es urgente que hable con usted.  
- Voy de inmediato - se sentó y tomó su bata, ya tendría tiempo de vestirse, su amigo y cuñado no lo llamaría tan temprano si no era una emergencia ¿le habría pasado algo malo a Heero? No, él estaba bien.  
- Voy contigo - le dijo Trowa poniéndose su bata también.  
Ambos bajaron corriendo y el rubio tomó el teléfono mientras se sentaba en una pierna de su novio que lo abrazaba.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Dúo?  
- A Heero le han encomendado una misión - le respondió un tanto molesto - secuestraron a Relena y pretenden poner en práctica el plan meteoro original, él dice que intentes rescatar nuestros gundams mientras nosotros tratamos de detenerlos.  
- Me haré cargo de eso, no vamos a dejar que la paz que tanto nos costó ganar se vaya por un caño.  
- Heero quiere hablar con Trowa - dijo Dúo - de seguro estás sentado en una pierna suya - lo bromeó.  
- No molestes - replicó rojo como tomate y le entregó el teléfono a su novio.  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?  
- Tú conoces perfectamente la organización Barton, necesito alguien que desde dentro nos dé acceso.  
- Bien, allí me tendrás - aceptó y colgó.  
- Esto se pone feo - dijo Quatre poniéndose de pie - ¡Rasid! - llamó al hombre que ahora era su guardaespaldas y mayordomo - que preparen un transportador, debemos interceptar la nave que lleva los gundams hacia el sol - ordenó mientras subía a su habitación para vestirse. Trowa lo seguía de cerca.  
Trowa, una vez listo, tomó por los hombros a su novio y lo besó en los labios con ternura.  
- Buena suerte, corazón - le dijo el latino a modo de despedida antes de salir corriendo fuera de la casa para cumplir su parte de la misión.  
- ¡Para ti también! - le gritó el árabe terminando de vestirse para dirigirse luego al puerto de lanzamiento donde todos los Maguanacs lo esperaban para ayudarlo a cumplir su parte de la misión.  
  
Una pequeña nave viajaba por el espacio en dirección al satélite de recursos naturales M4, desde allí, según averiguó Heero, controlarían toda la operación desestabilizando de paso las órbitas de cuantas colonias se declararan contrarias al mandato de Marimeia.  
- Espero que Trowa haya conseguido infiltrarse sin problemas - dijo Dúo mirando el espacio.  
- Trowa es mucho mejor para esas cosas que tú - le replicó Heero.  
- Oye ¿estás buscando pelea conmigo? Ya me has insultado dos veces el día de hoy - le recordó molesto.  
- Por supuesto que no - le dijo calmado.  
- Entonces, si no me vas a decir nada bonito, mantén la bocaza cerrada - le contestó enojado.  
- Perdóname, Dúo, es que estoy cansado y adolorido de anoche.  
- Me dijiste que te había gustado - le reclamó.  
- Si, pero estoy pagando las consecuencias - le extendió la mano - no me quejo, es mi culpa, sólo necesito descansar un poquito - le acarició la mejilla - ¿puedes hacerte cargo?  
- Muy bien, pero no quiero más insultos o terminamos - le advirtió, pero Heero ya estaba dormido - mi amado Heero - susurró inclinándose hacia él y besándolo en los labios con delicadeza.  
Una señal lo hizo enderezarse bruscamente, pero su novio no se despertó. Miró la pantalla y respondió a quienes le ordenaban identificarse.  
- ¡Hola, amigas! - les sonrió - aquí van dos pájaros de cuenta, aunque uno esté dormido por el momento, a la fiesta en M4, lamento no poder hablar más con ustedes, pero no queremos llegar tarde a la fiesta, ¡nos vemos! - y cortó la comunicación aumentando la velocidad.  
  
Trowa estaba asombrado mirando los suit que tenía Dekim Barton preparados para invadir la Tierra, su ejército era bastante grande, sin embargo, había sido relativamente sencillo penetrar sus defensas, su nombre le había abierto muchas puertas y eso que supieran que había sido uno de los pilotos Gundams hacia que muchos de los soldados lo respetaran.  
Iba siendo la gran hora, debía ver la manera de retrasarlos un poco para darle tiempo a Heero y a Dúo que llegaran, pero no se le ocurría la forma. Pronto llamaron a formación y Trowa vio perfectamente a los suit alineados para iniciar la invasión.  
- Ha llegado la hora, valientes soldados, de cumplir nuestras verdaderas ambiciones bajo el mando de la señorita Marimeia, pero primero vamos a destruir al traidor Trowa Barton - le apuntó al latino y este saltó hacia él haciendo una graciosa pirueta aterrizando frente a él para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, ya que la catana de Wufei se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su cuello - tú no eres Trowa Barton.  
- Es él, el piloto del Heavyarms - dijo el chino.  
- El verdadero Trowa Barton fue asesinado antes que comenzara la misión y yo fui puesto en su lugar para no levantar sospechas - explicó el latino sin amilanarse ante el filo de la espada.  
- Señor Dekim, un gundam se acerca a toda velocidad hacia nosotros - informó un soldado.  
- ¿Un gundam? - miró a Trowa.  
- No es uno de los pilotos - aseveró - enviamos nuestros gundams al sol para que se destruyeran - informó.  
- Muy bien, destrúyanlo.  
  
El pequeño Heero caminaba apresuradamente por los verdes prados de la mansión Winner estaba furioso con su padre por no admitir al pequeño cachorrito que había llevado, le había dicho que tenía bastante trabajo con ellos como para admitir un animal en casa.  
- ¡Tú no quieres que sea feliz porque no soy tu sangre! - le gritó apretando al animalito herido contra su pecho - ¡nunca me has querido! - y en respuesta había recibido una bofetada de parte del líder pacifista.  
Sin derramar una sola lágrima, salió corriendo y llegó a la casa del veterinario con el pequeño perro y este se quedó con el animalito al que iba a ver todos los días sin que Quatre lo supiera, ese sería su secreto.  
- Te presento a mis sobrinos, Traize e Ícaro Kusrenada - le dijo un día - Ícaro se llevará a la Tierra al cachorro para que tenga un hogar de verdad ¿estás de acuerdo?  
- Claro que sí, después de todo, yo no puedo tenerlo en casa.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Soy adoptado y no tengo hogar - contestó sin ninguna emoción en la voz.  
"Debemos borrar los restos de amabilidad que le quedan en el corazón a Heero" decía una dura voz masculina.  
"No creo lograrlo, más si vive con los Winner"  
"Heero Yuy algún día será líder de todas las colonias, no debe tener contemplaciones a la hora de tomar decisiones, recuerda, es un arma, UN ARMA" replicaba furioso.  
  
- Heero, despierta - lo remecía Dúo - estamos por llegar.  
Heero abrió los ojos mirando al trenzado pensativo ¿cómo era que no se había acordado jamás del hermano de Traize?  
- Parece que te dejé demasiado agotado anoche, corazón - le sonrió el trenzado acariciando su mejilla.  
- Vanidoso - le replicó - ¿te haces cargo? - señaló los controles.  
- Claro, verás que soy muy bueno.  
- Siempre he sabido que lo eres - le dijo malicioso.  
- Gracias, me encanta escucharlo - se adueñó de los controles y comenzó a esquivar enemigos - van a necesitar algo mejor que eso si quieren derribar al dios de la muerte - se burló.  
- ¡Cuidado a tu derecha! - le advirtió Heero y a duras penas esquivó los misiles.  
- Malditos, vamos a entrar aunque no quieran - gruñó arrojándose contra un Tauro mientras desprendía los motores del trasbordador y los estrellaba contra él - afírmate bien, que vamos a entrar - le advirtió.  
  
Quatre y los maguanacs viajaban lo más rápido que podían hacia la nave con chatarra que viajaba hacia el sol llevando en su interior los cuatro gundams que ellos habían reunido para destruirlos, habían soñado en que jamás volverían a necesitarlos, sin embargo, había resultado ser sólo aquello, un bonito sueño y debía rescatarlos.  
- Amo Quatre - le dijo Aura desde los controles - nos tomará 10 horas llegar hasta el depósito, apenas alcanzaremos a toparnos con él cuando salga de la órbita de Mercurio.  
- Debemos apurarnos más - dijo el rubio - Heero y Trowa van a necesitarlos lo antes posible o no podremos detener la operación meteoro.  
- No se preocupe tanto, amo Quatre, lo lograremos - le dijo Rasid - aún podemos aumentar la velocidad e interceptarlo antes.  
- Pero si nos acercamos demasiado, podemos quedar atraídos por su gravedad e ir directo al sol porque la nave es más grande - comentó Aura preocupado.  
- Lo que vamos a hacer, muchachos, es usar el efecto catapulta - dijo Quatre - haré una explosión en la sala de motores que provocará que el depósito se aleje del sol con mayor rapidez que si lo remolcáramos.  
- Amo, eso sería peligroso - le dijo Rasid - si no llegara a resultar usted se quedaría atrapado allí.  
- Debo arriesgarme, fue idea mía enviar a los gundams al sol para que se destruyeran, así que debo ser yo quien los rescate - le respondió - ahora aceleremos, no podemos permitir que destruyan al Tierra y se adueñen de las colonias sin darles guerra primero.  
- Claro que sí, ya muchos inocentes murieron antes como para permitir que caigan más - dijeron los maguanacs y la nave aumentó la potencia de sus motores.  
  
Heero y Dúo habían conseguido infiltrarse en la colonia y tomaron dos suit espaciales para penetrar más adentro, pero habían tenido problemas con ellos, no eran ni remotamente parecidos a los gundams, eran lentos para responder a su órdenes y el que más rabiaba con eso era Heero cuya capacidad de respuesta era la mejor. Avanzando por los pasillos se encontraron con dos accesos.  
- A la derecha, Dúo - le dijo Heero mientras se iba por el otro camino.  
- Como ordene, jefe - replicó él y avanzó un par de metros antes de toparse con un enemigo - diantre.  
El Tauro frente a él tenía una extraña particularidad, se dijo, mientras luchaba contra él, su respuesta era más rápida que la del suyo y tenía otro tipo de armamento.  
- Yo conozco la manera de pelear de ese tipo - dijo molesto tratando de recordar ansiosamente - pero ¿de dónde? - lo miró una vez más mirando la pose y vio al Heavyarms - ¡este tipo no puede ser otro que Trowa Barton!  
Por unos segundos los recuerdos de cuando fue enviado a L4 a buscar a los otros pilotos pasaron frente a sus ojos, había intentado destruir a su gundam pero el detonador falló y el profesor le dijo que las órdenes habían sido cambiadas por Heero Yuy y que se convirtiera en el dios de la muerte en vez de un asesino.  
- ¡Trowa, soy Dúo! - le gritó.  
- Yo no soy Trowa Barton - dijo el latino - soy solo un soldado sin nombre y sin familia que ocupó su lugar para evitar que la Tierra y su gente fueran destruidas.  
Recordaba muy bien aquella tarde, estaba reparando por enésima vez el brazo izquierdo de Heavyarms ya que su piloto era muy torpe con él y en cada prueba terminaba forzándolo y dejándolo inutilizable. El verdadero Trowa discutía con el profesor porque este le explicaba que el alto mando de la organización había cambiado el plan de ataque, que ya el plan Meteoro no era el mismo de un principio, pero él no estaba de acuerdo, era un tipo ambicioso y le habían prometido muchas cosas una vez cumplida la misión como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
"¡Se lo diré a mi padre, esto es traición!" - gritaba furioso.  
"El único con poder para decidir algo así es Heero Yuy" le dijeron mientras corría hacia la sala de comando, pero se escuchó un disparo y un grito, Trowa Barton estaba muerto en el suelo, lo había matado uno de los ingenieros que trabajaba en el proyecto. Para evitar levantar sospechas, fingió ofrecerse a ocupar su lugar aunque él había sido preparado para ser el piloto oficial.  
- Debemos detener al enemigo - dijo y disparó varios misiles que impactaron por todos lados levantando humo por todos lados.  
  
Heero alcanzó a avanzar varios metros cuando se topó con varios suit que intentaban detenerlo, algo le dijo que venía un ataque por la espalda y saltó dándose vuelta. Frente a él, lanza en mano, estaba ni más ni menos que Wufei con Nataku.  
- Siempre quise enfrentarme con un tipo fuerte como tú.  
- ¿Estás loco, Wufei? - se alejó al ver que pretendía atravesarlo con su lanza - yo no soy Traize - le dijo.  
- ¡Cállate, no ensucies su nombre!  
- Tenía razón, estabas enamorado de él - lo esquivó usando a los otros suits como escudo - pero fuiste tú quien lo mató ¿no es cierto?  
- Silencio - ordenó furioso.  
Wufei venía de una orgullosa familia de guerreros chinos, había aceptado ser parte del proyecto de la operación meteoro para demostrar que era bueno, pero cuando le dijeron en que consistía aquello se puso furioso, demasiada gente inocente iba a morir, no iba a convertirse en un asesino de masas sin sentido.  
"¡Eso no es justo, abuela!" Había gritado saliendo de la casa rumbo a su guerrero.  
"Muéstranos tu justicia, Wufei" le respondió su abuela.  
- Dudas de tu propia justicia, Wufei, tú sabes qué es la operación meteoro, estuviste de acuerdo en que sólo sería una masacre y aceptaste el cambio que propuse, entonces ¿por qué quieres que gente inocente, que confió en nosotros, muera?  
- Sólo los débiles buscan la paz - le replicó.  
- ¡Débil es aquel que no es capaz de sostener sus ideales! - replicó atacándolo - lo más seguro es que si tu familia, que murió por ser libre hasta el final, se muriera de vergüenza si te viera ahora.  
- Maxwell te ha vuelto hablador - le replicó e intentó atacarlo de nueva cuenta cuando una enorme nube de humos los rodeó por completo a la vez que se sentían fuertes explosiones a su alrededor. Cuando esta se dispersó, Heero ya no estaba.  
  
Quatre finalmente consiguió llegar al depósito donde estaban los gundams en la mitad del tiempo que habían previsto, pese a ello, estaban muy cerca del sol, demasiado, así que se decidió a usar el único método posible para llegar a tiempo a la cita, detonar los motores.  
- Amo, si necesitara ayuda.  
- Gracias, muchachos, pero puedo valérmelas solo - los interrumpió y cerró la cabina de salida al espacio luego de revisar sus niveles de oxígeno, abrió la puerta exterior y saltó hacia el depósito. Tropezó con un escombro y por poco se cae, pero consiguió recuperarse a tiempo y encontrar la entrada.  
- ¡Amo Quatre!  
- Tranquilos, muchachos, ya estoy adentro - les informó - nos vemos más tarde, denle saludos de mi parte a la diosa Venus - dijo cortando la comunicación mientras caminaba hacia los controles de la nave - uf, que calor hace aquí, es peor que un sauna - caminó hacia los controles de los motores y encendió la calefacción - así está mucho mejor - se quitó el casco y limpió el sudor de su frente para luego poner los detonadores en los motores principales y correr hacia la parte frontal del depósito - ya es tiempo - dijo e hizo estallar los explosivos. Con esto, la nave empezó a moverse bruscamente primero y luego a un ritmo parejo rápidamente - lo conseguí, ahora a esperar a los muchachos.  
  
Heero y Dúo estaban en un mirador de la desierta cuidad central de la colonia esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
- Creo que hay alguien a quien debemos visitar, eso, si ya no se ha marchado - lo tomó de la mano - prepárate para una sorpresa - le dijo y lo arrastró hacia una enorme mansión donde tocó el timbre.  
- ¿Otro que viene a intentar que deje la colonia? - dijo una voz molesta desde adentro - ¿quiénes son ustedes? - los miró fijamente, uno de ellos se le hacía terriblemente familiar.  
Dúo intentaba articular palabra, pero estaba más que asombrado, aterrorizado, nunca se había sentido así, frente a él había un fantasma de verdad.  
- Espero que me recuerdes de L4 en casa del doctor Williams - le dijo Heero conteniendo la risa que le causaba ver a su novio pálido como un papel - Soy Heero, tú te llevaste un cachorrito que era mío a la Tierra.  
- Lo recuerdo - y se fijó en el trenzado - ¿qué le pasa? Pareciera que vio un fantasma.  
- Ícaro Kusrenada, él es Dúo Maxwell, mi novio.  
- Mucho gusto - lo saludó pero el trenzado aún estaba en shock - parece que no reacciona.  
- Te pareces demasiado a Traize, incluso la misma voz - pellizcó al trenzado y este al fin reaccionó.  
- ¡Oye! - se quejó mientras se sobaba la parte dañada de su anatomía.  
- Bien, a lo que vinimos - dijo entrando en la casa - supongo que sabes que quieren evacuar la colonia porque quieren estrellarla contra la Tierra.  
- Algo dijeron.  
- Bien, entonces también sabes que la chica que dice ser hija de Traize quiere hacerse dueña de la esfera y de las colonias - él asintió - quiero que finjas ante el mundo que eres Traize, será una manera de ganar tiempo mientras nosotros trabajamos por evitar la destrucción de la Tierra.  
- Me parece una buena idea, si ayudo a mantener la paz que mi querido hermano destruyó estará bien empleado ¿no?  
- ¿Sabe pilotear un suit?  
- Claro que sí, también fui por un tiempo miembro de Oz, pero me retiré cuando conocí las verdaderas intenciones del Duque Dermail y la fundación Romefeller.  
- Según los datos que me dio la computadora, aquí hay un gundam muy parecido a Epión, excepto que es verde y no rojo.  
- Así es, está en mi poder.  
- Vamos a necesitarlo - dijo el trenzado - nos encargaremos de detener la operación meteoro, usted gane tiempo para nosotros.  
- Buena suerte - los despidió y ellos se dirigieron hacia la base militar.  
  
La base estaba mal resguardada para el ataque de dos soldados de asalto, era lógico teniendo en cuenta que Dúo era experto en infiltraciones y Heero había conseguido municiones suficientes para destruir dos bases como esa. Esquivaron a los guardias y finalmente dieron con la sala de comando.  
- Se tardaron bastante - les dijo Trowa - no me dirán que se pusieron a besarse y se les pasó la mano ¿verdad?  
- Fuimos a ver a alguien - lo cortó Heero molesto.  
- No importa, necesito ayuda para desbloquear las líneas - les señaló las computadoras - he conseguido abrir algunas, pero no todas.  
- Heero es experto en eso - dijo Dúo orgulloso y se sentó - yo me encargo de las comunicaciones.  
- He logrado estabilizar algunas colonias gracias a que Zech destruyó uno de los satélites de señales.  
- ¿Zech está vivo? - chilló Dúo asombrado - ¿No será su copia?  
- Gracias a Dios, sólo hay uno - le dijo Heero.  
- Y Wufei ¿por qué se habrá unido al enemigo? ¿Para infiltrarse como Trowa?  
- No lo creo, Wufei no es así, creo que está confundido respecto a su concepto de justicia después de la batalla con Libra, lo de Traize lo afectó demasiado.  
- Hay un comunicado de Quatre - les dijo y abrió la señal - hola, muchachos, rescate a nuestros gundams, estarán en las coordenadas m234 a las 15 horas.  
- Dile que envíe a Zero a las coordenadas k284, me encontraré con él en el espacio.  
- Eso es peligroso - le discutió Dúo.  
- Sólo hazlo ¿quieres?  
- No sé que te pasa conmigo hoy, estás de un humor de perros - le dijo molesto y le pasó la información a Quatre - un día de estos me voy a enojar en serio y allí nos veremos las caras.  
- Al fin lo conseguí - dijo Trowa estirando los brazos - las colonias están estables - se puso de pie.  
- De seguro Quatre se le haría agua la boca si te viera así - le dijo Dúo divertido ignorando a Heero - te asienta ese uniforme.  
- Gracias.  
- Dúo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Pégame.  
- ¿Qué te pegue? - lo miró sorprendido - muy bien, pero me voy a desquitar por tu mal genio - dijo echando el brazo atrás dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y recibiendo en respuesta uno en el estómago - Heero, por qué me pegas ¿ya no me amas? - dijo antes de desmayarse y quedar apoyado en el hombro de Trowa.  
- No creo que esto te lo perdone fácilmente - levantó al trenzado - en el hangar 17 hay un trasbordador listo para salir - le dijo el latino mirando como Heero se recostaba en el suelo boca abajo mientras los soldados derribaban la puerta.  
- ¿Qué pasó aquí?  
- Opusieron resistencia pero conseguí reducirlos - contestó entregando a Dúo mientras Heero se ponía en pie y se escapaba hacia el hangar mencionado.  
  
Dúo despertó en una celda oscura con el pecho adolorido y con una herida en el corazón, no era la primera vez que Heero lo usaba, pero esta iba a ser la última ¿qué acaso pensaba que por ser su novio y su amante aquello le daba derecho a jugar con él, a usarlo para cumplir sus órdenes cuando quisiera? Furioso, levantó sus manos y sacó una horquilla del cabello.  
- Heero Yuy, hemos terminado - dijo entre dientes y derribó la puerta de una patada antes de correr hacia el puerto espacial.  
Cientos de disparos llegaban hacia la figura del piloto trenzado, pero ninguno daba en el blanco, así que este llegó sin problemas hasta donde lo esperaba Trowa.  
- Muchas gracias por esperarme, es mejor salir acompañado ¿no crees?  
- Lamento decírtelo, pero no te esperaba a ti - le dijo el latino.  
- Ya estoy lista, Trowa - dijo una voz femenina que llegaba a su lado - ¿Cómo estás Dúo?  
- Esto se pasa de cruel, primero Heero y luego tú, creo que cuando termine todo esto no querré tener nada que ver con tu familia - dijo enojado yéndose al fondo de la nave.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Dúo? - preguntó Sally preocupada.  
- Heero se portó mal con él y para colmo le pegó hace un rato - salió de la colonia y puso las coordenadas que les diera como punto de reunió Quatre - y para colmo de males está arriesgando el pellejo para rescatar a Relena.  
- ¿Está celoso?  
- Dúo mismo es un atado de celos - admitió - pero Heero no quiere comprender que él sufre cada vez que lo provoca.  
- Nuestra relación se terminó en definitiva - les dijo Dúo llorando - no voy a permitir que siga hiriéndome así, como si mis sentimientos no le importaran nada.  
- Vamos, sólo lo hizo para salvarte - intentó calmarlo Trowa.  
- Patrañas, lo hizo para irse con esa arpía - lo rebatió cansado - cada vez que tiene una reunión con ella se olvida rotundamente de mí, yo lo espero horas de horas y después no se digna a darme siquiera una explicación. No, se acabó. Si tanto la quiere, que se quede con ella y que se repudran juntos, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer - se dijo convencido mientras se secaba las lágrimas.  
- De seguro Heero... - intentó Sally.  
- Olvídalo y dediquémonos a lo que tenemos que hacer - la cortó.  
  
Heero llegó al punto donde lo esperaba Zero y dejó su nave para rescatar a su gundam. No le había dicho a nadie que lo había mejorado uniéndolo con Wing, su primer gundam, y con la tecnología de Epión. Inició el proceso de encendido mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y sintió una profunda puntada en su pecho, un dolor enorme que lo hizo llorar, pero casi de inmediato pasó sin que pudiera identificar su procedencia. Ignoró la sensación y despegó rumbo a la Tierra.  
Zero ahora era más veloz y contestaba a sus órdenes en una milésima de segundo, así que desplegó sus alas blancas mientras volaba, pero en su camino había alguien, según le indicó el propio Zero, Wufei lo esperaba.  
- Esta vez no te vas a escapar de mí, Yuy - le advirtió molesto.  
- Ya detuvimos parte del plan, sólo nos falta detener la guerra - contestó.  
- Eso no lo vas a conseguir, la pequeña Marimeia.  
- Es una marioneta en las manos de Dekim ¿acaso no lo ves? ¿Crees que acaso le importó que su hijo estuviera muerto y que otro ocupara su lugar? - lo cortó - estás loco si lo haces.  
- Yo soy fuerte y destruiré a los débiles.  
- ¿Hasta cuando, Wufei? ¿Hasta que venga alguien más fuerte que tú y destruya lo poco que quede de ti en tu interior?  
- Cállate, eres más hablador que Maxwell, no me interesa tu palabrería, Yuy, de todas maneras te voy a vencer.  
- Tienes la cabeza vacía, Wufei - le respondió el japonés sacando su espada.  
La pelea entre Zero y Nataku se acercaba peligrosamente a la atmósfera del planeta y Heero usó las alas como escudo contra el roce con el ozono.  
- Matándome a mí no recuperarás a Traize - le dijo y abrió la comunicación hacia el exterior - te estás equivocando en poner tu lealtad.  
- ¡No ensucies su nombre! - gritó furioso - lo único que querías era quitármelo y por eso te quedaste con Epión.  
- Traize me lo confió porque creía en mi capacidad para manejarlo, pero Epión era peor que Zero, me volvía loco, por eso no te lo dio a ti, te amaba demasiado para ponerte en ese dilema.  
- ¡Mentiroso!  
- Escucha tu corazón, Wufei - le pidió.  
- Murió con Traize.  
  
Dos guerreros luchaban contra los soldados de Marimeria cuando tres sombras aparecieron por el cielo: uno de ellos tenía alas negras como de murciélago y un arma como hoz en la diestra, Noim lo reconoció como el Deathscythe; más atrás venía otro con media máscara sobre el rostro, era el Heavyarms; y el último de ellos portaba una capa blanca de los hombres del desierto y dos espadas curvas, era Sandrock. Ellos se unieron a la batalla atacando a los soldados destruyendo los suit sin matar a nadie, obligándolos a retroceder.  
- No vamos a bañar la paz con sangre - dijo Quatre atacando con una de sus espadas al rival más cercano - ¿Están bien?  
- Gracias, Quatre - dijo Noim - estamos bien.  
- ¿Y Heero? - preguntó Zech sin querer.  
- Ya llegará - dijo Dúo cortante atacando a otros soldados - me está cansando esto ¿cuándo esperará aparecerse?  
Una señal dio en uno de los costados de la pantalla.  
- Por fin - dijo Dúo y abrió la comunicación - muchachos, enciendan la señal de televisión.  
"Buenas noches, soldados del ejército de Marimeia, les habla Traize Kusrenada y les pido que por favor depongan su actitud belicosa, no ganamos nada con la guerra antes, no lo haremos ahora" dijo Ícaro y las tropas se detuvieron asombradas "Nunca fue mi ideal conquistar el planeta y las colonias, esa era una idea que tenía el duque de Dermail, Oz sólo quería unirlas, aunque al final fueron los gundams quienes lo consiguieron"  
- ¡Ese no puede ser Traize! - dijo Zech asombrado.  
"Pequeña Marimeia, si realmente eres mi hija, no te dejes manipular por hombres ambiciosos que lo único que buscan es el poder y luego que ya no les seas útil te desechen como trapo viejo".  
  
Wufei detuvo su ataque mirando la pantalla ¡Traize estaba vivo! Pensó con el corazón latiendo a mil, era el mismo, tan guapo como siempre.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Yuy?  
- No me has querido escuchar - le dijo alejándose a toda velocidad llegando sobre la base subterránea.  
"Los únicos con derecho a escoger que es lo que quieren tener son ustedes, deben elegir a conciencia, la paz o la guerra, sea lo quesea que decidan, deben sostener sus ideales con fuerza y con fe, intentar que los demás los comprendan, pero no imponerlos por la fuerza, ya está visto que aquello no resulta".;  
- Soy Heero Yuy, líder de la colonia L6 que aún está en construcción y piloto de Wing Zero - dijo el japonés - nosotros, cuatro de los pilotos gundams, vivíamos en paz y pretendíamos destruir a nuestros guerreros porque pensábamos que ya no eran necesarios los símbolos de la guerra, pero nuestra juventud nos hizo equivocarnos. ¿Por qué debemos volver a ser soldados cuando nos obligaron a serlo antes que ser niños?  
- Sólo los fuertes son los mejores - dijo Marimeia.  
- A nadie le gustan los mejores siempre - le dijo Relena - los fuertes deben proteger a los débiles para que ellos los amen, debe existir esta dependencia ya que sin débiles no hay fuertes o viceversa.  
- ¿El refugio está blindado? - preguntó el japonés.  
- Claro que sí, nadie sería capaz de destruirlo.  
- Eso quería saber - y cortó la comunicación para concentrarse en apuntar el cañón de rayos en un solo punto. El primer disparo fue certero aunque Zero no lo había soportado bien - qué me dicen ahora.  
- Hay daños en las tres primeras defensas - dijo un soldado dentro de la base - y ha afectado a la cuarta en un 30.  
- Maldito muchacho.  
- Dispararé por segunda vez - les advirtió y volvió a disparar haciendo que todo se remeciera destruyendo casi por completo las defensas pero dejando inutilizable a Zero. Los golpes de corriente iban y venían y le laceraban el cuerpo, pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Se bajó y entró en la base junto con Ícaro.  
- He matado al traidor, señor Traize - le dijo un soldado cuadrándose.  
- ¿Estará bien, Lady? - dijo el aristócrata mirando a la niña.  
- Creo que sí, excelencia - le dijo ella, sabía que no era Traize, pero no podía delatarlo.  
- Ya no habrá necesidad de pelear más - dijo Heero y se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Relena.  
  
Wufei aún no salía de su estupor, pero de todas maneras se bajó de Nataku y camino lentamente a donde estaba detenida la ambulancia del Hospital de Preventers descubriendo que el loco de Dekim Barton le había disparado a Marimeia, pero también se asustó muchísimo al ver a su querido Traize con su camisa manchada de sangre.  
- ¡Traize! - gritó asustado y corrió hacia él - no estás herido ¿verdad? - lo revisó entero por todos lados y él, aturdido asintió - que bueno - lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho - pensé que nunca más te vería, estaba tan solo sin ti.  
Ícaro lo miraba asombrado ¿quién era ese muchacho que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil y retumbara como tambor? ¿Por qué lo trataba como si fuera suyo? Sin pensarlo, lo abrazó también y decidió que si él creía que era su hermano, lo sería con tal de conservarlo entre sus brazos donde encajaba tan bien.  
- Excelencia, yo... - dijo Lady Une interrumpiéndose bruscamente al ver al chino abrazándolo - Wufei Chang - dijo molesta al ver que también había conquistado el corazón del hermano de su querido Traize ¿Qué tendría ese muchacho que se enamoraban de él?  
- ¿Dime, Lady?  
- Acompañaré a la Señorita Marimeia al hospital, si no le molesta.  
- Claro que no, yo iré más tarde a verla cuando haya hablado con Wufei - respondió acariciando la nuca del joven chino entre sus brazos - ¿qué dices, mi pequeño?  
- No soy pequeño - le dijo avergonzado.  
- No te enojes, mi bonito - le besó la frente - vamos a caminar.  
Wufei estaba feliz, él estaba a su lado y no eran enemigos, lo quería como antes y lo perdonaba. El mundo era de color de rosa y ya no habría soledad para el último de los dragones Chang.  
- Wufei, hay algo que debo decirte.  
- ¿Dime? - le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.  
- Me pones nervioso - le acarició el rostro - ¿Sabías que tenía un hermano menor?  
- Algo me dijiste al respecto, pero no presté atención - dijo avergonzado.  
- Ícaro Kuesrenada - le dijo.  
- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?  
- Porque yo no soy Traize - admitió y lo vio apartarse de su lado - pensé que podría fingir que era mi hermano para conservarte, pero estoy seguro que no podré, dirías su nombre cuando me ames. Además, Lady Une ya sabe que no soy Traize, ella es la única que podía diferenciarnos a simple vista.  
- Así que de verdad maté a Traize - se sintió extraño, había sido la misma sensación con ambos, pero con él se había sentido a salvo, con Traize sentía que en cualquier momento perdería su identidad - yo.  
- No llores, Wufei - lo abrazó - de seguro lo hizo para protegerte - sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo superior - yo te ayudaré a superarlo - le prometió.  
- No es por eso - lo miró - es que contigo me siento mejor que con Traize.  
- ¿Cómo lo conociste? - preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Ese manipulador - se puso rojo - caímos en una trampa y yo quise desquitarme, pero las cosas me salieron mal y terminé en su cama por poco y me toma, pero me escapé de él.  
- Así que no te tuvo - murmuró - y no has estado con nadie más ¿no?  
- ¡No!  
- Me alegro - lo besó en los labios con pasión - serás sólo mío.  
  
Dúo se había negado a ir a ver a Heero, estaba furioso, si pretendía desmayarse ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo en los brazos de esa arpía y delante de todo el mundo? Eso sí que no se lo podía perdonar. Claro que sus amigos le habían dicho que Heero estaba triste porque no había ido a visitarlo, pero se lo merecía ¿no? Pero no podía seguir así, todos los días le pedían lo mismo, que lo fuera a ver, que lo perdonara.  
- Hola, Maxwell - escuchó la voz de único amigo que no le insistía con lo de Heero ya que no lo había visto - ¿y Yuy?  
- ¿Por qué tengo que saber de él? - dijo y se volvió furioso hacia su compañero de armas y se percató que estaba acompañado - vaya, no me digan que son pareja.  
- Que poco diplomático - le dijo Ícaro divertido - lo somos.  
- Que bueno - sonrió y luego miró al chino - supongo que sabes la verdad ¿no?  
- Aquello ya está arreglado - le dijo el moreno - pero no nos has dicho por qué estás enojado con Yuy.  
- ¿Te parece poco? Primero me planta la noche de navidad y llega casi a las dos de la mañana sin siquiera avisarme que tenía una reunión, yo le hago algo especial y ni las gracias me da y en la mañana, en vez de darme un beso de buenos días, me dice que secuestraron a la arpía y que tiene que rescatarla ¿qué quiere que yo piense de su angustia? Se enojó conmigo, me insultó, me pegó y para colmo me dejó abandonado.  
- Estaba en la base cuando sacaron a Marimeia.  
- Lo sé, Zero no soportó los disparos del cañón y terminó destruido, el loco se bajó y fue a rescatar a Relena pese a sus heridas, y para colmo de males se desmayó en sus brazos - apretó los puños con ira - ¿Cómo debo reaccionar ante sus actos?  
- ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Se nota que ambos se quieren mucho - le dijo Ícaro.  
- Le voy a devolver su anillo, que se quede con Relena, se lo merece.  
  
Heero estaba sentado en el jardín del exclusivo hospital, pero no podía ver la belleza de las flores, estaba dolido porque Dúo no había ido a verlo, ni siquiera había llamado para preguntar por él o mandado un ramo de flores. Su indiferencia dolía, y mucho. Aunque debía darle la razón que estuviese enojado con él, ese día se portó pésimo con él, pero era porque le arruinaron la fiesta, se había tenido que quedar con las ganas y para colmo con los celos de Dúo.  
Quatre y Trowa lo habían visitado temprano esa mañana, le habían prometido que harían que Dúo lo fuera a ver aunque sólo fuera para que terminaran, pero él prefería luchar por conservarlo a su lado.  
- Señor Yuy - le dijo una enfermera - tiene visitas.  
Heero se volteó a ver quienes venían y se asombró de ver a Ícaro tomado de la mano con Wufei, pero se alegró de ver a su trenzado con ellos.  
- ¡Hasta que viniste! - le dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo con fuerza - comenzaba a pensar que ya no querrías ni verme por lo que pasó, que no querías escuchar mis disculpas.  
- Ellos me convencieron - admitió.  
- Gracias - les sonrió manteniendo al trenzado apegado a su pecho - me alegro que hayas alegrado la vida de Wufei con tu compañía.  
- Wufei le ha dado color a la mía - sonrió Ícaro abrazando al chino.  
- Imagino que se van a vivir juntos.  
- ¡No seas curioso! - le dijo el chino rojo como tomate.  
- Ya lo hacen - sonrió Dúo olvidado de su enfado abrazando también al japonés.  
- Me alegro por ustedes - dijo Heero - ¿se quedan en la Tierra o reconstruirán L5?  
- No hemos planeado nada aún, nos estamos conociendo un poco antes de decidir nuestras vidas en común.  
- Nosotros arreglaremos nuestras diferencias ¿verdad, Dúo?  
- Siempre que tú intentes cambiar de actitud y no me pongas por debajo de todas tus obligaciones, que te acuerdes que existo cuando tienes que hacer algo y me avises a tiempo para que no arruines mis comidas y mis cenas.  
- Misión aceptada.  
- ¿Perdón? - dijo Ícaro sorprendido.  
- Es su manera de prometer las cosas - le dijo Dúo divertido - prefiere morir antes de fallar una misión.  
- Entiendo, eso significa que no vas a terminar con él y le darás una nueva oportunidad, espero que todo les resulte bien.  
- La voy a tomar a dos manos, como a mi Dúo - replicó Heero sonriendo.  
- La próxima vez te daré un palo en la cabeza - respondió Dúo divertido amenazándolo con un puño.  
- No habrá próxima vez, lo prometo - se lo sujetó y lo llevó a sus labios besándolo - nunca más dejaré que los negocios se interpongan entre nosotros.  
- Más te vale - lo amenazó echándole los brazos al cuello para besarlo en los labios con pasión, permitiendo que el deseo se encendiera entre ellos - te amo.  
- Yo a ti, mi vida, yo a ti.  
Ícaro y Wufei sonrieron al verlos y se retiraron dejándolos solos, la paz al fin había llegado a todos en el mundo entero y en todas las colonias, pero en especial en esa pareja tan bonita.  
  
Fin.  
  
Hola, espero que les haya gustado el final.  
¿Por qué el hermano de Traize? Bueno, alguien me dijo que Wufei hacía buena pareja con él y como está muerto, le puse a su hermano para que no esté solito.  
También les dedico el lemon a aquellos / as que me lo pidieron, aunque no puse el de Wufei e Ícaro, me estaba quedando muy largo.  
Agradezco las notas, me encanta recibirlas.  
Shio Chang. 


End file.
